Accidental Sin
by TillDeathDoUsPart91
Summary: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he’d fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome’s blue eyed beauty of a son. Warnings: MM relationships YugiYami pairing My first Yugioh story! lemon.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will.**

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son.**

**Warnings: M/M relationships. (Nothing in the chappy tho...it's just a Prologue .>)**

**A/N: Ehhh…for anyone who notices…yes the Emperor's (yes he is the emperor of Rome…even though Atemu refers to him as "the pharaoh") son's name is "Severus" just like from harry potter…and yes he has long black hair like Severus…I looked up Roman's names and Severus just happened to be there.**

**Prologue**

Little Atemu clutched at the hem of his fathers robe. His tiny legs tried to keep up with his father's longs strides. He didn't understand why they were here, in this strange place. The dark beige of the walls was different then the smooth white stone he knew. There was a dark navy blue rug running along the stone ground. It ran up the hall and up stairs to a great throne where a proud pharaoh sat. Atemu was confused, this man was pale-skinned, and his father was the pharaoh, not this man! He looked up at his father questioningly. His father's chin was thrust in the air defiantly. A proud and determined expression lay bare on his face. Atemu tugged at his father's robe. His father regarded him with a soft smile, so different then the fierce look before, and patted his head.

"Papa? I wanna go home! I miss mama."

"Patience." His father whispered gently.

Atemu obeyed with a silent pout. The pharaoh upon the throne stirred shifting his weight, sitting up taller. He adorned a small golden band across his brow. His robes were white with a red sash over his shoulders and clipped together in the front by a gold clasp. His dark brown eyes studied the two people closely.

"Ah…Akunamukanon you're finally here." The man's deep voice rumbled loudly in the large chamber. Atemu's father bowed his head slightly, respectfully.

"Indeed, Cassius. I assure you, even as the Emperor of Rome has time to discuss things?" Atemu's eyebrow's furrowed. What was an "Emperor of Rome"?

"Anything for you, my dear friend." Even as he said the kind word's his eyes danced with hatred and suspicion. His focus was distracted, however, as a young man entered the room. He looked about sixteen with dark raven hair to his shoulders. His dress was different then the emperor, being naked from the waist up a more Egyptian styled cloth around his waist. His skin was a lot tanner, darker then the pale skinned man and his eyes were a startling blue rimmed slightly with kohl. This detail in itself intrigued Atemu. He gasped in surprise and squeaked excitedly. He had never seen such eyes! The boy looked amused at Atemu's outburst.

"Severus."

The boy's eyes moved onto the man in the thrones. He tilted his head slightly.

"Father." His soft voice was a complete opposite of his fathers. It was deep, but a kind and gentle voice. The emperor smiled slightly and turned his eyes to Akunamukanon's.

"Akunamukanon, this is my eldest son Severus. He's engaged to be married..." Cassius announced beaming with pride. Atemu's father smiled at the boy.

"Congratulations….and _this" _he put his hand on Atemu's head, "is my eldest son, Atemu. He's only four." He ran his hand through Atemu's spiky black and gold hair. The boy's face lit up as everyone turned their attention to him.

"What a handsome little boy you are." Cassius said with a chuckle. "Severus, won't you go play with Atemu?"

Severus nodded and held out his hand to Atemu. The boy's eyes widened and he looked up at his father expectantly. Suspicion clouded Akunamukanon's gaze which he kept locked on Severus. Cassius laughed loudly startling all three of them,

"Do you think so little of me, my friend? That I would harm your son?"

Akunamukanon glared at the emperor for a few moments till his shoulders slugged defeated. Reluctantly he nodded at Atemu.

"Go my child. Have fun."

Atemu cried out in excitement hugging his father's leg. He took the other boys hand squeezing it.

"Do you have a pond?" Atemu asked the boy.

"Yes. Would you like to go there?" Severus asked swinging his arm. The motion lifted Atemu off the floor just a bit then back down. Atemu giggled in surprise.

"Yes! Mama always takes me there!"

As the boys left, Akunamukanon stared after his son his heart heavy with regret and sorrow. _Please don't get too attached my son…please. _

_--------------------------3-------------------------days----------------------------later----------------------_

Atemu plucked a white lily from the gleaming water. For three days he'd been coming back to this place with his father. And every time he begged to play with Severus. His father scolded Atemu telling him not to bother him. But Severus always insisted he loved playing with Atemu so they did. Now Atemu lifted the precious flower to his nose sniffing it. It smelled pretty like his mother. He scrambled over to Severus who was sitting on a lush bed of grass.

"Make me a crown?" Atemu asked dumping a pile of lilies and reeds by Severus. The older boy sighed impatiently. But seeing the child's hurt expression he smiled.

"Of course."

Atemu smiled looking at Severus's eyes.

"Why are your eyes that color?" he touched the wrinkled skin at the edges of Severus's eyes.

"Because my mother's were blue." Severus took Atemu's hand away.

"Why are hers blue?" Atemu asked

"Because she did."

"Why?"

"I don't know she just did"

Atemu tilted his head looking positively adorable.

"Why?"

"I don't know!!!" Severus barked, irritated. Even Atemu's little 'cute' act wouldn't let him get away with it.

"Why do you ask such pointless things??"

It wasn't until he heard a small sniffle did alarm raise in him at what he'd said. Atemu was just a child still he couldn't help it. He glanced at Atemu almost fearfully. The boy's reddish brown eyes were wet and filling with tears. His lower lip was protruded out shaking slightly. His shoulders were raised and tense as he tried not to cry. Severus winced when Atemu's sudden wail echoed through the room. Tears flooded his cheeks and he was a pitiful sight. Severus gathered Atemu in his arms stroking his head.

"Shhh….I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell…come on Shhh…" Severus cooed softly.

Atemu relaxed his wail turning to soft sobs to just occasional hiccups.

"I'm -hic- sorry…"

"No, no. I shouldn't have yelled." Severus whispered back.

Atemu relaxed in his arms and Severus laid him down onto his lap. While Atemu slept he constructed two crowns out of the lilies Atemu brought. Just as he finished Atemu stirred and looked up at him drowsily.

"You aren't mad at me…are you big brother?"

Severus's heart warmed at the words.

"No…of course not…" He whispered comfortingly placing a kiss on the small boy's forehead. The boy smiled and his eyes found the newly constructed crowns. He touched them giggling with delight. Severus sat him up and placed one of the crowns on Atemu's head.

"Pretty!!" He exclaimed and picked up the extra Severus had made.

"Put it on!" he commanded.

"That's for when you go home…don't you want one for your mother?" Severus pointed out.

"Noooooo…." Atemu said slowly, scornfully. "You wear it. Now!" He growled the last word. Severus laughed and mock bowed.

"Right away, mighty pharaoh." He let the small child clumsily drop the crown on his head.

"Seeeee? Pretty! Severus looks pretty!" Atemu cooed.

Severus grinned childishly. He'd never had any little brothers so he was grateful when Atemu was brought over. The large palace got lonely. He loved Atemu like a brother, no matter the boy was a little headstrong and spoiled.

"I do look pretty don't I?" He teased.

"Oh, _very_ pretty." Came a feminine voice followed by a small giggle. Severus flushed in embarrassment wiping himself around.

"Constance!" he exclaimed.

A tall slender young woman stood in the doorway. She seemed about fifteen, she was pale so very pale her skin contrasting greatly against Severus's and Atemu's. She was smiling, amused as she eyed Severus.

"Having fun in here?" She asked

"Yes! Big brother and me are making each other pretty!" Atemu exclaimed throwing his chubby arms in the air. Severus groaned in embarrassment.

"What a cutie you are!" Constance giggled putting a dainty hand to her mouth. Atemu just grinned smugly at the compliment as if saying 'Oh yeah, I know.'

"He's my father's friend's son and Atemu…this is Constantina, my bride." Severus blushed slightly looking down.

"Call me Constance." She offered with a gentle smile. Atemu ran over to the girl and grabbed her hand.

"Wanna be pretty with us?"

Severus sputtered in disbelief but Constance only laughed,

"I would love too."

After that, Constance and Severus became an important part in Atemu's life.

----------------------2------------------------years---------------------------------later---------------------------------

Atemu sat in a small room on a tall chair kicking his dangling feet, bored. Severus had been so excited and nervous to come but they had to wait for _hours._ When would the surprise they promised come? A woman came out of another room going to Severus. She murmured something to him and his eyes widened, a broad boyish grin spreading on his face. The woman and Severus went down the hall leaving Atemu. He pouted but stayed plastered to his seat. After what seemed like ages, Severus came back and grabbed Atemu's hand. He led him into a small room, some ways off. He saw Constance in there, lying on the bed looking exhausted but she smiled as Atemu entered. She held a small bundle of white cloth.

"Hello Atemu…" she whispered eyes glittering like mad. Severus helped him into a chair beside Constance.

"Here's that surprise we promised." She lifted her arms raising the bundle so Atemu could see. Pale soft looking skin, a little red, met his eyes. He could see chubby arms, round little cheeks and little pert nose. A small turf of unruly black and gold hair, so like his own.

"Baby…" Atemu breathed in awe. He reached a hand out then paused looking at Constance as if to say 'can I?' She nodded eagerly. He reached out again and stroked the thin wisp of hair on the babies head. He gasped in surprise when the infant's eyes opened. Two big blue eyes watched him. The baby seemed to like the tender touch and smiled making a small gurgling noise.

"His name is Yugi." Severus said with pride touching his son's cheek.

"He's go blue eyes! Where'd he come from?" Atemu asked.

Severus seemed to choke on the very air he breathed. A red flush crept up his neck.

"W-w-well…you see….I-I…Um….m-maybe your father will tell you one day…"

Atemu only smiled softly stroking the babies head. It was the first time he was to ever lay eyes on Yugi, and probably the last happy moments he'd ever have with Severus.

**A/N: Wow….that was my longest chappy I've ever written**


	2. Vanilla and lilies

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. **

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. **

**Warnings: M/M relationships. **** A bit of a warning, a little bit of slash here…sorta…more like thoughts. ****Lol**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I loved them . And for, Evarinya, Purple, blue….what's the diff? ****Lol****. I dunno….I like his purple eyes, but I always thought blue was beautiful! (Atemu's still gonna have scarlet eyes….though I'll say its more reddish brown…like auburn…) ALSO!! Atemu was four when he met Severus, and seven when Yugi was born…so he's gonna have a seven year difference from Yugi….is that bad??? .**** ALSO!! IMPORTANT! I don't know how Rome treated slaves, if they had any….I think they did….but for this story, Cassius was a cruel man!**

**16 years later…..**

Atemu sat upon his throne looking scornfully down upon two young men groveling down at his feet. He waved his hand silencing them.

"Don't come to me with petty requests not as this time. You should be preparing your families for any new attacks." Atemu spoke slowly, as if talking to a child.

"But your highness!" one of the men argued.

"The pharaoh has spoken!" He barked at them, his eyes blazing like an angered lion. The boy's yelped flinching at harsh words. They wanted to help in the war. As he looked at them, each couldn't be older than sixteen. With another small wave of his hand, he sent them away silencing any protests. They scurried out their tails between their legs. Atemu sat back, groaning and rubbing his temple exhaustion sweeping over hi. The war had been going on for sixteen years already. _Sixteen_ very _long _years. The war had broken out just a few days after Severus's child was born. Cassius accused Akunamukanon of betrayal. Killing one of Cassius's men and giving information to an enemy country. He also accused him of forming a legion with this enemy 'country' to attack Rome. So he attacked first, declaring war. Atemu grew up amidst the war. Atemu's father had killed Cassius during a battle only to be killed by one of his own men, shortly after. Atemu was only seventeen at the time. Severus was twenty nine and he took over his father's throne, while Atemu, taking his fathers place, became pharaoh. One would think the war would have ended because of the boy's past together. But Atemu was angered when he found out exactly what had been done to the prisoners of war, from his fathers kingdom. _Torture, merciless murder, SLAVERY! _Cassius had turned Atemu's people into slaves…He knew how Cassius let his men treat slaves. Atemu couldn't forgive that even for Severus…..he wouldn't stop fighting until they were freed. Severus wanted revenge. Revenge on Akunamukanon for killing his father, it didn't matter he was already dead. Severus was making Atemu's father's people pay the price of their _pharaoh's_ deeds. So, the war raged on for too many years. Atemu groaned in despair burying his face in his hands.

"My liege?" Priest Seth appeared by the Pharaoh.

"What is it, Seth." Atemu said, trying to recollect himself. Seth held out a dark cloak.

"We must go now, our meeting with Emperor Severus…"

Atemu felt a pang in his heart at the name. It would be the first time he'd seen Severus in over six years…Ever since their father's deaths.

"Let's hurry then."

PRIESTSETHPRIESTSETHPRIESTSETHPRIESTSETHPRIESTSETHPRIESTSETHPRIESTSETHPRIESTSETH

The Egyptian night air chilled Atemu, causing ripples of goose bumps to dance across his skin. He felt relief when they approached the Emperor's domain, even as a sense of foreboding filled him. As they entered Atemu stared at the walls….the same beige he remembered. Even the dark blue of the rug was the same, if faded a bit at the edges. He let his eyes follow it to the throne, half expecting to see Cassius sitting there, as he had so many times, malevolent and impish as ever. Instead a tanned man sat with shoulder length black hair, his Severus. The bright blue Atemu remembered so lovingly was now as angry and dark as the war itself. Atemu felt his heart grow heavier at the loss of the eyes he once had been mesmerized by. As Severus watched Atemu, recognition sparked in his eyes, he leaned forward eye's widening a little.

"Atemu? Little Atemu?" Severus asked in a small voice.

"Severus." Atemu answered.

The coldness in his voice seemed to subdue the powerful emperor.

"You're angry with me…" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Of course I am!" Atemu growled then he stopped and looked away saying in a much softer voice,

"How could I not be?"

"Atemu-" Severus began but was cut off,

"Just let them go Severus! It can all be over…please big brother." He choked a bit on the old nickname. Severus visibly flinched at the name, but shook his head lightly.

"You know I can't do that its payment for my father's death. His revenge."

"But it's not their fault!" Atemu argued,

"It is your fathers fault! He killed him, my father. He shall pay with his people's lives!" Severus roared standing up his shoulder's hunched like an attacking predator.

Atemu didn't even flinch merely stared icily at Severus. He opened his mouth to speak, when soft footsteps could be heard behind Atemu. In amazement, Atemu watched Severus's icy eyes notably soften. A flash of white past him and with it an unmistakable breeze of lilies and vanilla. A pale figure walked to Severus whispering something lightly to him. Severus only nodded with a small smile to the person. The person moved to his side with their head bowed in respect like a servant girl. It was a young boy, about sixteen, with roman styled robes covering his body. A golden band hugged his thin waist. His hair was black and gold, very much like Atemu's own, but such pale skin only Constance herself could rival. It didn't make sense at who he was looking at until he tilted his head up eye's meeting Atemu'. Bright, beautiful large blue eyes stared curiously at Atemu. Severus's eyes. Only larger and full of innocence, Severus never had. He looked like an angel standing there. Atemu felt captivated by such eyes, such a clear lovely blue. A blue the heavens must've envied.

"Is that…is he?" Atemu breathed.

Severus nodded,

"My eldest son…Yugi…" He tilted and jerked his head in the direction of the door, dismissing Yugi. He left, but not before casting Atemu another curious look and scurrying off.

"He's grown…" Atemu murmured.

"Yes…it's been fifteen year's since you've seen him…" Severus ran a hand through his hair.

"If you'd let it be little one, we could be close again, you could get to know Yugi."

"I can't let innocent people suffer for selfish reasons." Atemu looked away from Severus.

"Please…it could be just like it use too…" Severus's throat felt tight and he was finding the words hard.

"You don't know how tempting that is…But..I just can't!" Atemu suddenly felt tired, as if all the years of war and grief were catching up to him.

"Why don't you stay here for tonight. I assure you no harm will be done to you…" Severus offered as if sensing Atemu's sudden fatigue. Severus clapped his hands and a dark servant girl appeared beside him.

"Prepare Pharaoh Atemu a room."

The girl bowed deeply her low earrings almost hitting the floor, and she hurried away to do the deed. Atemu smiled almost gratefully.

"Thank you…I'll be gone early tomorrow."

"As you wish." Severus mumbled sad to see Atemu go. The servant girl reappeared a couple of minutes later and led Atemu to his room. She left him to his self and he wrapped a cloak around himself going for a walk. He walked idly up the great halls till the scent of vanilla and sweet spices stopped him. He followed the sweet aroma to a large bath house. It was clearly not the woman's for a sign said so, so he took a risk and peeked inside. He found none other then Yugi standing there, just by the waters edge pouring oil into the bath. It smelled deliciously like vanilla. Atemu was about to turn away, when he caught glimpse of a pale hand rising up to unclasp the thick gold jewelry around Yugi's neck. The expensive jewel was removed exposing Yugi's pale throat. Something about the movement made Atemu stand still. He watched in almost fascination as Yugi unclipped the top of his robe letting it fall down to his waist. As Atemu saw, Yugi wasn't muscular at all. He was slender and toned with a flat stomach. He had a very feminine body. Atemu watched shamefully as Yugi undressed further slipping off the bottom part off his slim hips. Atemu felt his face burn and he realized he was holding onto the bars of the window, so tight his knuckled were white. He finally had the deceny to look away as Yugi began to turn toward him. He walked away his heart hammering in his chest, his lips dry. He licked them, trying to get them wet. He had never been attracted to a man before, but had no doubt in his mind he had been turned on by Yugi's little display. He could have laughed at himself for such feelings. He returned to his room lying down on the bed, lost in his thoughts. Till a knock on his door disturbed him.

"Who's there?" he called out reaching over to his sword.

"I only wanted to meet you. Can I come in?" A soft voice replied.

Cautiously Atemu opened the door only to be greeted by a fully clothed Yugi.

A/N: Yaaaay! Another one! I wont be on for a couple days (going to a diff state ) I hope u like it so far!


	3. Show me

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. **

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. **

**Warnings: M/M relationships. **

**A/N: Ok, ok. I'll up-date once more before I leave to go to AZ. I'll keep updating tho! (I just can't bring my lappy with me TT I would LOVE to write on the plane…but no such luck loves.) Thank you all for reviewing. It's so sweet. And to ****Evarinya, me favorite reviewer, (I find ur reviews amusing) referring back to your question…about Atemu and Yugi…all I'm gonna say is Maaaaaaaaaybe - Also, I was doing a check on Roman last names and such….and they say that only people close to the family called the person by their first name. They have two other names, the family name, and another that describes them (odd?)So Severus would be, Lucius Aelius Severus (I know…two Harry potter names!! Why'd J. K. Rolling chose roman names?) So Atemu calls him by "Severus" or he could call him by "Aelius" his family name. (Severus means 'severe') So Yugi's name will be, Yugi Aelius Angelus (like a prayer, angel, bell…) **

Yugi? This was the last person he expecting to visit.

"Um…Hello…What're you doing here?"

Yugi looked down appearing embarrassed. He fumbled with a piece of his shirt between his fingers. He kept his eyes down shyly as he mumbled,

"I just wanted to meet you…and talk to you. You…You're the pharaoh of Egypt aren't you?"

Atemu nodded and ran a hand though his hair letting Yugi in. The boy closed the door behind him leaning back against the door.

"So? You wanted to talk…" Atemu pointed out sitting on the edge of his bed.

Suddenly Yugi bowed down low,

"S-sorry I forgot…I'm Yugi Aelius Angelus." Atemu stared blankly at Yugi's sudden display of formality.

"Oh? I am pharaoh Atemu." He chuckled and Yugi stood up blushing slightly as if knowing Atemu was laughing at him.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well…I wanted to know, about you. How come you know me? Surly my father doesn't talk to you about me." Yugi blushed brighter,

"You don't have to tell me."

"I met you when I was seven. Your father and I used to be close. I was there when you were born." Atemu said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"But…I thought you guys _hated_ each other!" Yugi exclaimed.

Atemu smiled sadly,

"Our fathers hated each other. I loved…no,_ love_ Severus as my own brother."

"Then why do you fight?" The boy murmured hesitantly, taking a seat next to Atemu. The pharaoh gave him some room to show him it was all right.

"Because," he explained "He refuses to free my people that were taken as prisoners of war."

"Why? If you two were so close…"

"Revenge for his father, revenge against my father."

Atemu reached up and removed the gold adorning his brow. He rubbed the tender spots.

"I'm sorry." Atemu turned to the small voice. Yugi's shoulders were hunched and his bangs covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry my father's so stubborn….and I'm sorry for your people as well."

"Oh…Angelus. It's ok." Atemu touched Yugi's shoulder lightly. The boy looked up with a soft smile. Atemu's face heated up his stomach doing an odd fluttery thing at the boy's beautiful smile. He knew this feeling; it felt like this too with….He cast aside that memory wanting to diverge from morbid thoughts.

"You don't have to call me Angelus. Call me Yugi." That in it self would be an intimate gesture. A symbol of closeness.

"No…I couldn't…it would be impolite." Yugi laughed turning his body more towards Atemu, accidentally causing his robe to shift exposing a bare hip. Atemu shot up, startling Yugi.

"M-maybe you should go; your father will be worried." Atemu tried to make his voice as calm as possible. Even as he willed his eyes to stray from bare skin. Yugi frowned a bit confused at Atemu's behavior. He got up nodding heading to the door. He paused as he opened to door, turning to look over his shoulder.

"Will you ever come back?" Yugi asked shyly.

Atemu felt a strange joy at the question.

"I plan to."

Yugi turned to him biting softly at his lip.

"Can we…talk again maybe?" he looked hopefully at the pharaoh.

"Of course…" Atemu breathed feeling light a boyish grin appearing on his face. Yugi smiled brightly at this,

"You should smile more." He said with a blush.

Atemu blushed as well.

"I will" Atemu promised.

YUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGI

Over the next few weeks Atemu would return to the kingdom, weekly. He would _try_ to get the stubborn emperor to stop this madness. Every time he would fail. It broke Atemu's heart to have to fight like this with the one person he'd come to see as family. After the fighting, during the night, it was just about Yugi. Yugi never failed to come to his room at night; it was a sort of unspoken agreement. They had come to develop an odd sort of friendship, and Atemu wanted to keep it that way. He tried to push away any foolish attraction he had for the boy. How was he suppose to deal with the war, fighting Severus and dealing with a relationship with a person, who was not only a boy, but the son of the enemy. Atemu couldn't deal with that. So with the little friendship they had bonded, they would talk about things, like idea's they've had or dreams. Or they would talk about Severus, Atemu would tell him stories about when he was younger of what he could remember of course, and Yugi would tell him other stories about when he was growing up. Now they were lazing about on the bed, Yugi popping fat grapes into his mouth lying back on the bed, his head facing the bottom edge of the bed. While Atemu sat on the corner of the bed resting back against his forearms.

"Temy?" Yugi paused finishing off a grape. Atemu smiled at the nickname watching as Yugi looked up at him upside down from where he lay on the bed.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a wife?"

A cold chill passed over Atemu. Yugi winced realizing he'd asked a bad question. Atemu leaned back more closing his eyes.

"I did, once. But a sickness took her and our unborn child." Atemu tried to hide away the hurt on his face. Suddenly he felt a strange soft warmth touch his hand lightly. He gazed in wonder at Yugi's thin hand lain down upon his arm. Tiny prickles of electricity ran up his arm causing him to shiver in surprise.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't of asked." Yugi whispered squeezing Atemu's hand in comfort. Atemu chuckled softly,

"You apologize too much. It's ok."

Yugi looked uncertain for minute before suddenly breaking out into a blush his expression turning serious.

"T-Temy do you mind if I ask you a kind of odd question?"

The look on little Yugi's face was positively endearing and Atemu couldn't of said no even if I wanted too.

"Ask away."

Yugi's face turned even redder, and he held Atemu's hand between both his own. Atemu looked at their hands questioningly but said nothing.

"What's it like?" Yugi asked in a small voice.

"What's what like?" Atemu questioned.

"To…" Yugi paused and looked down, "be with a woman."

Though less noticeable, Atemu too blushed.

"O-oh…do you mean…uhh…you know…" Yugi couldn't have got any redder if he tried.

"Y-yes." He mumbled. "I'm a seventeen year old boy…is that weird?"

"No….I guess it is perfectly normal." Atemu muttered. He hadn't a clue where to begin.

"Well…you see it's umm..." Atemu stumbled on words.

Yugi shifted a bit in his seat releasing Atemu's hand.

"You don't have to tell me if it's weird."

"No, no. I guess it just depends on how you feel about the person. Whether you feel anything for them…or lust for them or even _love_ them. When you…make love to the person you love, there's nothing better then feeling that pleasure and knowing your lover feels just the same. With love nothing is better then their happiness." Atemu felt corny even as the words left his mouth. Yugi, however, looked pleased with this response but questioned further.

"I've never even _kissed_ anyone. What's everything like?"

"Well…kissing is um…wet." Atemu said awkwardly.

Yugi scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Ew, wet?"

Atemu shifted in embarrassment. This was perhaps the most awkward conversation he had ever had. A talk about sex and kissing, with the one person who he wanted to do all that to. His eye twitched and he tried to forget that.

"Well I don't know how to explain it….you'll understand when actually kissed."

"Show me then." Yugi demanded boldly.

"Wha-! Y-you can't be serious. I d-didn't mean me!!" Atemu sputtered his heart racing at the thought.

"There isn't another way for me to know, just a kiss…nothing more." Yugi stated even though his face was as dark as a ripe tomato.

"We're…both…guys…" Atemu pointed out.

"You're only going to show me Temy. It's just a kiss." Yugi waved away his excuses.

Atemu fidgeted again an odd knot forming in his stomach at the thought of kissing Yugi's virgin lips.

"I-I don't know…if…"

Yugi pouted and leaned forward a bit pursing his lips a bit,

"Please Atemu?"

All protests drifted out of Atemu's mind at Yugi's pleading and as he started at those perfect pink lips. He couldn't deny he wanted this, and it would give him an excuse….this one time.

"As you wish…" Atemu breathed his heart drumming loudly within his chest. He took Yugi's face in his hands tilting it up towards him. He leaned in a bit but hesitated an inch from Yugi's mouth.

"Please?" Yugi whispered softly.

Before he lost his nerve he closed the gap barely brushing his lips against Yugi's. They both jerked back, the contact alarming. A sudden shudder ran through Atemu and he pressed his lips full on Yugi's. The boy pressed back encouragingly. He kissed Yugi slowly deepening the kiss, his hands sliding to tangle in Yugi's hair. Yugi made a small noise wanting more. Atemu eagerly obeyed running his fingers through Yugi's hair and snaking his tongue past Yugi's pliant lips. A small surprised gasp and Yugi's lips opened further to let Atemu explore. Atemu searched Yugi's hot mouth running his tongue against his perfect teeth and full lips. The pharaoh's mind went hazy with pleasure as he tried to coax Yugi into submission. Shyly Yugi's own tongue poked into Atemu's mouth. Atemu ceased what he was doing and moaned at the shy intrusion. Gaining confidence Yugi lightly lapped at Atemu's tongue, teasing him. Atemu lost it and deepened the kiss reaching to the back of Yugi's mouth sparing no inch of the boy's mouth. He felt Yugi stiffen, then moan ever so softly into Atemu's mouth.

"A-Atemu…" he whispered between the kiss wrapping his slender arms around Atemu.

Atemu kissed him with abandon, gentle and aggressive all at once. He pulled Yugi close his body flush against him. Yugi made another soft noise between the passionate kiss, a small mewl. Atemu became aroused at the sounds and he groaned in desire. He wished he could jus stay there and kiss Yugi all day but his oxygen deprived brain threatened to shut down. He also felt Yugi tense up from being lightheaded, his leg brushing up against Atemu's groin. The pharaoh growled softly wanting the boy, all of him and that thought scared him jolted him from his lust filled moment and he tore away. Yugi's head fell to his chest and the boy was panting loudly. Atemu helped Yugi sit up asking,

"Are you okay Yugi?"

Yugi looked back at him with droopy eyes.

"Perfect…" was the only thing he could say as he heaved lung fills of air. Atemu stood up hoping Yugi couldn't see how the kiss had affected him.

"It's getting late."

Yugi seemed to understand getting up as well. Atemu had to look away from Yugi's reddened lips.

"Well I'll see you when you come back…you will come back wont you?"

"If you wish for it." Atemu whispered.

"I would have it no other way." Yugi replied with a grin then suddenly he got serious. His face flushing lightly.

"Thanks for showing me…I look forward to kissing. Whomever I wed…" he added the last part in a rush. Atemu forced a smile,

"Glad to assist."

Yugi turned to leave but stopped and turned back,

"You called me Yugi…" he murmured absently

Atemu flinched blushing.

"O-oh? Forgive me I wasn't thinking."

Yugi laughed turning back towards the door walking out,

"I don't care I like how you say my name."

**A/N: Ick I'm tired….Anyhoo here's the new chappy and I was wondering if anyone would be willing to be a Beta for me? I needed someone to check my silly mistakes pwwwwease? has Yugi give puppy eyes **


	4. Falling

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. **

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. Rating may rise! **

**Warnings: M/M relationships. **

**A/N: Well, here's another one….there's a bit of slash here. Lime-ish thing. Lol and about Seth calling Atemu master….I was gonna put "Of course my liege." But master sounded better. Lol ALSO! This is not part of Roman history the dance in here I mean. I just sorter thought it up and it sounded neat lol. **

**And a special thanks to Evarinya for becoming my beta -huggles- Thank you!!! **

Over the next week the kiss was not mentioned. Though it seemed Yugi's curiosity got the best of him.

"Where exactly did you learn to kiss like that?" He said trying to look indifferent.

Atemu nearly chocked on a strawberry he had been eating.

"W-what!?"

Yugi blushed mumbling, "Well I wanted to know how you learned to do that…"

Atemu suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Experience." He merely said finishing the strawberry off.

"So you've kissed a lot of women then?"

Atemu nodded, watching as Yugi sighed and grabbed a strawberry himself.

Atemu's eyes were glued to Yugi's mouth as he bit slowly down, some juice dribbling down his chin.

Yugi licked around his lips and nearly moaned at the sweet flavour. If Atemu didn't know any better he would've sworn Yugi was trying to seduce him.

"Hey, who said you could eat my strawberries?" Atemu questioned with a mischievous grin. Yugi just snorted and stuck his tongue out at

Atemu.

"I suggest you give it back." He pointed to the half-eaten morsel.

"Make me." Yugi said in a childish voice.

"I will then." Atemu said reaching out and tickling Yugi's sides. Yugi squealed in surprise, giggling like mad.

"W-wait! Stop! P-please!", but he kept his grip on the strawberry.

Atemu accidentally leaned in too far and they toppled off the bed. He landed on top of Yugi, who groaned in pain and shifted a bit.

Atemu got up as far as he could, his arm trapped underneath Yugi.

"Are you okay!?" He asked frantically. "I'm sorry!"

"My back hurts a little, but I'm fine. How's your arm?"

Yugi tried to arch up to free Atemu's arm, but winced and fell back.

Atemu froze, but said in a slightly shaky voice "Try again." But in truth he only wanted to feel Yugi arching into him again, the slight pressure enough to leave him trembling. Yugi obeyed, arching higher, pressing hard against Atemu.

Resisting the urge to moan, Atemu freed his arm but stayed there a moment longer, just enjoying the feel of Yugi pressing into him.

"Did you get it?" Yugi gasped his back starting to ache.

"Oh! Yes." Atemu mumbled, embarrassed.

Yugi flopped back onto the floor, panting and looked up at Atemu. The pharaoh's eyes were unusually dark and intense. Yugi fidgeted uneasily.

"Temy, you okay?"

"Fine." Atemu muttered in a husky voice. "But are you okay?"

Yugi was about to nod when something hard pressed onto his thigh; he gave a small gasp of surprise. He knew exactly what it was and the knowledge made him blush, and he felt himself start to react in a way he definitely should not have been reacting.

"T-Temy, I think I-I should go."

He didn't know why he was so worried, or why his body started to heat up like it did. Atemu was a guy after all.

Atemu shot up realizing his problem. He only prayed Yugi didn't notice. _Is that why he wanted to leave? He's disgusted by me._ A strange little pang made his heart clench at the thought.

"Kid, is something wrong?"

Yugi moved out from under him, trying to conceal his burning cheeks.

"Of course not." He mumbled, brushing himself off till Atemu grabbed his hand. A strange thrill ran through him at the touch.

"Are you scared of me?"

Yugi pulled his hand away and leaned against the door.

"N-no."

Atemu took the opportunity to trap Yugi to the wall.

"Then why do you want to leave?"

Yugi bit his lip noticing how close they were.

"It's getting late." He looked away from Atemu trying his best to hide how flustered this was making him. Atemu touched his cheek and forced Yugi to look back at him.

"Is it because of this?" Atemu pressed his lower body against Yugi's stomach. The boy gasped, his fingers digging into the wood of the door.

"I-"

Atemu quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry about that, it wasn't you. I just let my mind wander and well, you know."

All at once Yugi started to laugh, if a bit nervously.

"Oh, Temy, does your mind always wander to that?"

Atemu smiled, "Only sometimes." _When I'm with you._

MASTERMASTERMASTERMASTERMASTERMASTERMASTERMASTERMASTERMASTERMASTER

"Pharaoh, is something on your mind?"

Atemu looked over to his best friend, and loyal servant, Priest Seth.

"Yes, could I ask you something?"

Seth smiled and knelt in front of Atemu, "Of course, my master."

Embarrassed, Atemu looked away. "What if I said I was having impure thoughts about another male, sixteen years old?"

Seth looked surprised indeed. "I would have to ask who."

Atemu felt a surge of guilt. "Yugi, Severus's eldest."

Seth's eyes widened and he leapt up to grab Atemu's shoulders. If there had been anyone else in the room Seth would have been killed on the spot. Not that Atemu would ever let anything like that happen to Seth.

"Tell me you aren't serious!" Seth released Atemu, "Oh lord, don't tell me that's why you keep going back. Don't tell me you're sleeping with the child."

At the world 'child' Atemu felt another surge of guilt. He put a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"No of course not. The boy knows nothing of my feelings."

"What exactly do you feel for him?"

"I don't know. I haven't felt like this since-" He stopped, biting his lip lightly.

"I understand. Do you mean to say you think your falling in love with him?"

"I'm not sure. I fear I am." Atemu kept his head down; if Yugi knew what he felt-Oh god what would he say? Atemu couldn't bear to tell him, to see that look of revulsion or hear his rejection.

"What are you going to do?" Seth asked softly sensing Atemu's sudden melancholy. He touched Atemu's face gently like he used to when they were kids.

"I don't know my friend, I don't know."

DANCEDANCEDANCEDANCEDANCEDANCEDANCEDANCEDANCEDANCEDANCEDANCEDANCE

The next night Severus insisted Atemu stay during one of the festivals.

Atemu had agreed only because Yugi had begged him.

The main part of the festival was to occur outside on a large platform with big pillars around a large fire in the middle of the room.

The flames flickered and cracked shadows were cast, making the room have a soft, enthralling appearance. Severus sat in a large throne with Atemu at his side.

Severus turned his head to Atemu with a bright smile, "This is my favourite part. It's a dance for all the children becoming of age."

A group of teens came out of the side door. Boys and girls.

"These are the children of my empire." The Emperor stood up, holding his arms out, "Every one of them is 16, the very edge before they are adults. At this age they are old enough to be wedded and start a life of their own."

Severus grinned, "This year my own son is taking the dance, my first born, Yugi!"

"Now let the dance begin!" He laughed and the group cheered loudly he clapped for them to begin. Torches around where put out and the room turned even darker. Music began to play and the figures below started to move slowly. They twirled and moved their hips, the boys stomping their feet and the girls thrusting their arms to the sky.

It was a stunning dance, the voices of adolescents rose up along with the melody.

But even with its grace the dance barely held Atemu's interest. Until of course a figure in a black cloak appeared.

The dance slowed and seemed to resolve around the cloaked person. The girls danced closest to them reaching out and touching the cloak. Fingers found themselves on the buttons and it came loose. The cloth fell, revealing alabaster skin.

Atemu watched in fascination. There was his little Yugi.

Yugi began to dance differently from the rest. This dance was seductive and intense, yet so frighteningly innocent. When he looked up it was then Atemu noticed his attire.

He blushed at how little the boy was clothed in. Only the bangles on his ankles and cloth hanging from his hips covered skin. There were just two pieces of cloth, one to cover his front and one for his back leaving his hips bare. His legs jingled as he danced up to where his father and Atemu sat. The younger man's breath caught. Yugi came up to him dancing in front of him. So completely seductively he danced he rolled his hips and touched the skin of his own chest. He closed his eyes as his body rolled up and his hips jerked to the side with the beat of the music.

A feeling of light-headedness over took Atemu it felt as if he were drunk.

Watching this beautiful boy dance in front of him, the boy couldn't have known what he was doing to Atemu. He tore his eyes from the boy's body to his face.

Bright sapphire eyes caught his and Yugi's darkened lips smiled at him.

He stared at Atemu with an almost inviting expression. As he danced he never broke eye contact. It was if he were trying to tell Atemu that it was ok to want him. That he wanted him too.

Atemu gripped the arm of the chair in a tight grip. No, no, he couldn't think like that. Suddenly Yugi jerked his hips up a bit. The movement distracted Atemu and he looked down, and Yugi took the opportunity to sway his hips back and forth in a memorizing way.

Atemu felt his groin throb in need and began to gnaw on his lip. He made his eyes drift upward to the curve of the boys jaw. He took in everything; the slender throat, the frail shoulders and shallow dip between his collarbones and the thin waist.

He felt a blush creep up his neck. Even the round swell of his hip was visible.

Atemu swallowed hard as Yugi thrust his hips up and rolled his body up. He reached backward and fell to a backbend. Arching his back he kicked up flipping over back into a standing position.

Everyone clapped and Yugi bowed blushing. The music halted and the cries of the children rose. Yugi flopped down in the seat next to Atemu and turned his head towards the still stunned pharaoh.

"Did you like my dance?"

"You have no idea." He smiled a bit teasingly, "You dance like a woman."

Yugi blushed and looked down, "Women dance beautifully. Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

With a chuckle Atemu bowed his head in respect, "A compliment, you dance beautifully."

The boy turned bright red and mumbled thanks. Constance who stood silently by Severus's side grinned at Yugi, "My little one, why don't you go get changed?"

Atemu wanted to protest as Yugi got up and without thinking grabbed his wrist.

Yugi smiled with understanding and pulled his wrist away.

"I'll be back."

The young boy disappeared behind a black curtain. A strong sadness washed over the pharaoh, missing him already. _'I'm falling for him, hard and fast.'_

**A/N:**** Hey guys! I hope you liked this chappy. . The next chappy was supposed to be attached to this one but I just split it in two. The next chapter may have a strong lime or even a lemon. I dunno, reviews will decide! -**


	5. Dance with me

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. **

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. **

**Warnings: M/M relationships, lemon...male on male sex... . **

**A/N: Sooo sorry for the long wait! This chapter was hard to write...I've never posted a lemon on here...-''- So be gentle...TT the chapters now mistake free (We think lol) and I hope you all enjoy the chapter! **

Yugi came back in dark robes. He grinned as he sat next to Atemu. The festival really bored the poor phraoh, and Yugi could tell. So he got up and grabbed Atemu's wrist. "Come one. Let's go talk." But before they could leave, someone caught Yugi's hand. A pretty dark skinned girl looked at him shyly. He turned to her, still keeping his grip on Atemu's hand.

"Um, Prince Yugi...would you perhaps dance with me?"

Atemu had the deepest urge to growl and yank Yugi back against him possessively. Yugi looked back at Atemu, asking permission. Reluctantly Atemu nodded, "Go on...I'll wait."

Yugi squeezed Atemu's hand and let the girl lead him out onto the dance floor. They pulled each other close and swayed to the music. The girls face held a small hint of a blush. Atemu wished he could smack that smile right off her face. How dare she interrupt his time with the little prince?!

Longingly, he watched them dance, wanting so much to be the one dancing with Yugi in his arms. Thankfully, his torture wasn't prolonged; the dance ended a minute later and Yugi came running back to him.

"She's pretty."

The younger boy smiled, "Yeah, but the only reason she danced with me is because I'm the prince." There was some bitterness in his tone.

Atemu laughed and led the prince back to the room where he slept.

"I doubt that was the only reason."

"What other reason would there be?! Look at me. I'm short and tiny, most girls are taller then me!"

He stomped his foot like a displeased child. All at once Atemu grabbed Yugi, bringing him close to his chest. Immediately the younger boy's body began to shake. Atemu leaned down and whispered in Yugi's ear, "You're cute that way."

Yugi blushed and buried his face in Atemu's chest.

"Don't call me cute..."

The pharaoh laughed, oh how he loved it. The way Yugi mumbled and turned such a pretty red. Obviously the boy had been called cute many times. Images from Yugi's dance came back and affected the pharaoh full force. He was suddenly _painfully _aware of the soft body pressed to him. Unable to resist he brought his hand up to cup Yugi's chin. Then he tilted Yugi's head up.

"Do you think I'd make a better dance partner then that girl?"

The boy squirmed in his arms uncomfortably.

"I...don't know. I've never danced with you. I mean, I've never seen you dance."

With a mischievous smile Atemu's hand slid to the boys hip.

"Why don't I demonstrate, then you could decide?

"What!? B-but boys shouldn't dance with other boys."

"Boys shouldn't kiss other boys, but that didn't stop you."

Yugi turned redder and mumbled, "I was curious."

Atemu grabbed Yugi's hips and slowly began to sway back and forth.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Still shaking, Yugi's arms wound themselves around Atemu's back. They danced slowly in silence, Yugi stumbling a bit. Atemu smiled, what happened to that sexy confident dancer Atemu knew Yugi was?

"Shhh, relax..." he murmured softly, rubbing soothing circles on Yugi's lower back. After a minute Yugi began to relax and lean his weight against the pharaoh. They stayed like that until Atemu broke the silence.

"What do you think?" Atemu questioned as he began to pull away, but instinctively Yugi tightened his grip. With a smile, Atemu kept his hold on the boy, still swaying gently. Maybe Yugi could love him…?

"You're a good dancer." Yugi whispered.

"Better then that girl?"

"Yeah..." He turned his head, and pressed it to Atemu's chest. Even through the cloth Atemu could feel the gentle press of his lips. Burning heat radiated from the touch and ignited a fire in Atemu's belly. Experimenting, Atemu pulled Yugi's hips closer and felt the boy freeze but didn't pull away. A little harder then before Atemu swayed his hips, rubbing against Yugi. The boy's arms tightened and Atemu heard a gasp.

"Temy...too close…" Yugi whispered, biting his lip as Atemu pressed hard.

"You don't like it?" Atemu whispered huskily into Yugi's ear, lapping at the earlobe.

"I-It's not that...I'm just..." As if to answer him Atemu felt a hardening lump against his thigh. He felt an answering tightening in his groin.

"Feeling hot and bothered?" Atemu finished.

Yugi pulled away, blushing like mad and turned his back to Atemu.

"Don't tease me." He jumped when he felt hands on his stomach that pulled his robe down, exposing his chest and waist to the air. The band around his hips was the only thing holding the rest from falling off him. The tugging turned to gentle caresses on his heated skin. The hands slid to his hips, pulling him back against Atemu, whose eyes slid closed in ecstasy with the feel of Yugi's backside against his arousal.

"Atemu?" Yugi questioned, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice at the feel of the man pressing into him like that. He turned his head only to be met with a pair of lips on his own. All thoughts left him and he let himself be kissed, but when Atemu jerked his hips against his backside he gave a cry of surprise in unexpected pleasure, letting Atemu's tongue snake into his mouth and tangle with his own. Yugi's jaw ached from being in that pose and he whimpered, making Atemu let go. Yugi turned his head, panting when Atemu traced his fingers up his stomach. Atemu moaned when Yugi squirmed against him, and he started to grind against Yugi, trying to relieve the pressure.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Yugi moaned, reaching back and grabbing Atemu's hips.

"You're enjoying it...what else matters?" Atemu whispered, muffling his moans in Yugi's hair.

"This...is something you do with a..._girl._" He argued, grabbing Atemu's wrist as his hand sneaked it's way down his thigh. Laughing, Atemu reached the bottom of his robe, pulling it up and groping at Yugi's inner thighs.

"O-oh...wait..." Yugi cried, trying to pull the hand away with is own, but Atemu just rubbed the bulge in Yugi's underwear. Yugi arched his back with a moan.

"Relax...,"Atemu murmured, "It feels good, doesn't it?"

Yugi bit his lip; he'd never done anything like this before but he knew he definitely shouldn't be doing it with a man. Though he couldn't help how his body reacted to the touches or how he knew that he'd secretly longed for this from Atemu. Throwing away his fears he pulled away, turning to face Atemu.

"Kiss me," he demanded. Atemu stared, bewildered at Yugi's sudden boldness. Shaking it off he leaned over, tracing the curve of Yugi's lips with his tongue. The boy parted his lips, letting Atemu in.

"Obedient now are we?" Atemu murmured, molding his lips to Yugi's. He tangled his hands in Yugi's hair, tugging his head back. Yugi whimpered but kissed Atemu back with as much passion as the pharaoh. Atemu pulled the boy flush against his body, running his hands down the boy's sides and unclasping the band to pull it away, letting the material pool at Yugi's feet. Atemu kissed and nipped at Yugi's neck, making him moan. The boy squeaked as his thighs were grabbed and he was hoisted against the pharaoh. He wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist and rubbed himself against the pharaoh.

"Shit..." Atemu moaned, giving a small thrust against Yugi. Atemu held tightly onto Yugi, moving towards the bed. He grinned when he dropped him, making Yugi squeak in surprise. The boy sat up, glaring at Atemu.

"H-hey! What was that for...?"

Atemu crawled onto the bed, making his way towards Yugi, "The beds more comfortable...," he pushed Yugi back down, "Don't you agree?"

He crawled on top of the boy, grinning when the boy blushed. He ran his hands down to his hips, kissing the naked skin as he went. Yugi looked down, watching him in fascination. Smirking, Atemu looked up at him and moved up to trace around Yugi's nipple. The boy closed his eyes, moaning softly which turned to a startled cry of both pain and pleasure as Atemu bit down, hard. He glared accusingly at Atemu who smiled and gave the other nipple the same treatment, turning them both pink and hard. As he distracted Yugi with the small torture, his hands slid down the boy's side to start to push the cloth off his hips. Yugi froze reaching down the stop him, but Atemu grabbed his wrists with one hand and held it above his head.

"Don't be a bad boy." He said huskily to the young prince. He used his free hand to pull the underwear all the way off, leaving Yugi naked. Yugi let out a squeak and tried to move his legs to cover himself. Atemu growled, pushing his legs back down, raking his eyes over the boy's body.

"Don't look at me like that!" Yugi protested, his whole body blushing. Atemu ran his hand over Yugi's hip, dipping his tongue in his navel. Yugi moaned and felt his member hardening.

"Why? You're beautiful."

"That's something you say to girls! I-I'm not a girl..." Yugi pouted even as his body heated up at the words.

"It's true. You're body is perfect...but you know what I love most?"

"What?"

"Those eyes..." Atemu whispered, biting down on Yugi's bottom lip. Yugi opened his mouth, welcoming Atemu's tongue. Their tongues tangled, Yugi gasping into the kiss as Atemu traced his finger around Yugi's inner thighs.

"A-Atemu...y-your clothes.. off.." Yugi said between the kiss, tugging at the hand binding him. Atemu sat up and released Yugi's wrists, pulling off his robes as quickly as he could, just as aroused as Yugi and twice as eager. Once fully unclothed Atemu draped himself over Yugi. He trailed open-mouthed kisses down his body, lifting a leg up and licking the boy's sensitive thighs, causing Yugi to writhe underneath him.

"It feels weird, Temy...," Yugi gasped when Atemu kissed the tip of his erection. The pharaoh licked down the skin, wrapping his hand around the base. Yugi arched his back, covering his mouth to stifle his moans.

"Don't." Atemu commanded, "I want to hear you."

Yugi did as he was told, his body violently shuddering as Atemu sucked on the tip,

"I-It's e-e-ah! Embarrassing..." He gasped out, panting.

When Atemu took him in his mouth Yugi bucked his hips and cried out, "N-no that's dirty!"

Atemu spoke around him, sending delicious vibrations down Yugi's spine. Moving away, Atemu licked his lips, smirking as Yugi's body jerked at the lost of contact,

"It's not dirty. You feel good, don't you?"

"Y-yes..."

"Then that's all that matters." Atemu said, stroking Yugi with his hand. He smirked as he watched the boy writhe in pleasure. His own erection rubbed against Yugi's leg, reminding him of his own problem. While distracting Yugi by stroking him he sucked on his own fingers, wetting them thoroughly. He ran them down to Yugi's bottom, tracing around Yugi's entrance.

"W-Wait!" Yugi shouted and moved away, "What are you doing??"

Atemu grabbed Yugi by his leg to yank him back down.

"Calm down...just trust me, ok?"

"B-But why are you touching there!" Yugi stuttered wide-eyed, as if appalled by the mere concept.

Atemu smirked, "Where?" He pushed the tip of his finger in, "Here?"

"Ah! Ye-yes..." Yugi yelped as Atemu pushed more of his finger in.

"Well, because you're not a girl." Atemu said, smiling and wiggling his finger around. Yugi turned his head to the side, panting, uncomfortable with the new feeling.

"S-so?"

"So I can't have you like I would a girl. So I'll just use this." He pushed his finger to the knuckle, thrusting it in and out. Yugi turned red as he realized what Atemu intended to do.

"You won't fit!" He cried.

"That's why I'm doing this." Atemu explained while curling his finger, pressing down on a bundle of nerves. Yugi arched his back with a cry of pleasure, his body shuddering.

"See? That felt good, didn't it?"

"A-again...please..." Yugi moaned, and moved his hips to try make Atemu hit that spot again.

The pharaoh laughed, "Now you're all eager, you'll have to wait...This may hurt a little but just trust me, ok? It'll get better." Yugi nodded and Atemu pushed a second finger in. The boy whimpered and bit his lip as Atemu made a scissoring motion with his fingers, stretching him for something larger. It took a moment for Yugi to get used to it, but once he did Atemu pulled his fingers out.

"You ok?" He asked. Yugi nodded and Atemu pushed his legs apart, positioning himself between his legs.

"Ready?"

"Yes..." Yugi breathed, crying out as Atemu began to push in.

"Ow! It hurts..." Tears ran down his face and Atemu wiped them away, trembling in effort not to continue. He kissed the boy's face, licking away the salty tears. Yugi sniffed and licked Atemu's chin. Atemu smiled, catching the boy's tongue between his teeth and sucking it into his mouth, trying to get him to focus more on the kiss then the pain. Yugi moaned softly, kissing back, cringing when Atemu moved his hips a bit.

"Sorry..." Atemu whispered between the kiss, kissing the boy as softly and tenderly as he could.

"You can move..." Yugi said, pulling back and resting his head against a pillow. Experimenting, Atemu gave a small thrust, making the boy grunt out in both pleasure and pain. He thrust again a little harder. When he didn't hear any cry of pain he began at an even pace, moaning at the tight heat around him.

"Atemu..." Yugi moaned softly, wrapping his arms around him. Atemu went faster, gripping down on Yugi's hips. Yugi moved against him, blushing when Atemu moaned out loud at the motion. When Atemu hit his prostate he mewled, pressing his nails into Atemu's back and leaving small crescent shaped marks.

"Oh Ra..." Yugi moaned, arching his back as the spot was hit repeatedly. Pleasure ran though his body, filling him up till he felt like he would explode.

"Atemu...I..." He didn't finish as he came with a cry, yanking his hands down and leaving large scratches down the pharaoh's back, Atemu following right after with a moan. He pulled out and rolled off Yugi, grabbing the boy and pulling him against his chest.

"I love you..." Yugi whispered, falling into an exhausted sleep. Atemu smiled, and kissing the boy's forehead he said, "And I love you...my little prince."


	6. Albina

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. **

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. **

**Warnings: M/M relationships, Noooo lemon this chapter sorry lol. **

**Authors note: This chapter is just a smidge late. lol sry. **

Yugi awoke the next morning, groggy and slightly sore and for the love of Ra he couldn't remember why. He tried to get up but was startled when he was yanked back down a dark arm holding onto him possessively. He turned his head to see Atemu still deep in sleep holding him. It was then everything came flooding back. His face colored and wiggled his way out of Atemu's grip. He shook the man's shoulders, waking him.

"Ugh...Wha're 'ou doin'?" Atemu moaned, turning to his side, trying to fall back asleep.

"Don't go to sleep! How can you sleep...after we..." He trailed off as Atemu turned back to him, a lazy grin on his face.

"Had sex?" He sat up, grabbing Yugi by his shoulders and pulling him close. Yugi turned three shade's darker as he realized they were both naked and by the look on Atemu's face, he didn't mind the situation at all.

"L-let go! Where are my clothes?...I-" He was cut off by a soft kiss. He leaned in to the kiss, shuddering when Atemu's hand slid down his side to his hip. The older man pulled away, smirking.

"There on the floor." He released the boy, watching him run back and forth pulling on his clothes. Looking so panicked and frantic it was cute.

"Calm down love." He cooed.

"How can I be calm?...If father finds my bed empty..." Atemu came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his tiny waist.

"Shhh..." he nuzzled his hair. "I doubt your fathers up this early. The sun's barely risen."

Yugi relaxed his body against Atemu, sighing softly,

"I know...I'm just scared." Yugi murmured, reaching up to grab Atemu's hand.

"Do you regret it?" Atemu questioned, awaiting the answer anxiously. Yugi turned in Atemu's arms to face the pharaoh. He reached up, running the back of his hand against Atemu's cheek.

"Never...I meant what I said last night. I love you."

Atemu took Yugi's hand in his own, pressing a kiss to his palm. He trailed kisses down, to his wrist then down his forearm.

"Atemu..." Yugi breathed, the tender kisses causing shivers to run up his spine.

"I haven't loved anyone like this in so long." He pulled the boy into a kiss, thrilled when the boy was all too eager to return it. Blushing at his own behavior Yugi moved a bit backwards, looking down at the floor,

"I should go." He glanced up at Atemu, "I'll see you soon won't I?"

"Of course." They kissed again until Yugi reluctantly pulled away, running out into the morning. Atemu watched him, a knot forming in his stomach. He knew things with them wouldn't be that easy. He watched the retreating figure of Yugi with rising sadness.

"What have I gotten you into?"

Yugi ran to his room with a bright grin plastered on his face. He hadn't felt this happy in so long, not with the war and everything. Thankfully he didn't run to any guards and snuck into his room unnoticed. He collapsed on the sheet's, feeling giddy. He bit his lip as he remembered what they did, a faint feeling of content and excitement overcoming him. He moved to his side tracing small circles on the silky sheet's giggling.

"Atemu...my Atemu..." He whispered, yawning and falling into a easy sleep. Only to be woken up a little while later by persistent knocks on the door.

"Prince Yugi! Prince YUGI! Oh for the...YUGI!! GET UP!" Yugi just groaned and covered his head with a pillow to drown the person out.

"If you don't get out here. I'll come in." The person sighed, "Are you even listening..." they waited a couple more minutes until, "FINE! I'm coming in!" Yugi squeaked when he heard a loud crash and the door swung open. A girl about his age stood in the doorway, smirking.

"Wake ya?"

"Aaaaargh...Penelope...what do you want?" He groaned out to his childhood friend.

The girl laughed, tugging the blankets off of him. He squeaked, clad only in a thin nightgown.

"Get up, your fathers angry that you missed breakfast and asked me to come down and get you." Then she scrunched up her nose, "Also you know who is here." Yugi tensed at that. He knew exactly whom she meant. Severus had recently been meeting with a powerful aristocrat, Marcus. Lately the man had been bringing his daughter with him. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they spent their time talking about. His father would want an heir to the throne. The girl's name was Albina because of her white skin. Yugi had seen her many times, she was quite lovely, but she was very aware of how she looked so very vain.

"So I take it she's here?"

Penelope snorted.

"The queen?" She shifted her weight to one hip, "Yeah she's here, she passed by me but not before giving me advice that I should stay out of the sun, for my skin is too '_like a common farmer wife's skin, dark and dry.'" _

Yugi groaned, if this girl was to be his wife he wouldn't know what he'd do. Penelope brushed her hand across her arm almost self-consciously. Yugi frowned at that, his friend was never self conscious, she was out going and confident. Something that made Yugi at one time have a major crush on her.

"Don't listen to her. I like dark skin, it's...very pretty." He blushed a bit, thinking of Atemu's skin. Which Penelope caught right away.

"Ooooh? Do you happen to _like_ anyone, Yugi?" She smirked when the boy grew darker. She plopped down beside him.

"Tell me Yug. I swear I won't tell a soul, who's the lucky girl??"

Yugi felt his mouth twitch into a nervous smile. What would she do if she knew who he liked wasn't exactly in the 'female' category.

"N-no one really Penelope. You're just jumping to conclusions." He got up and slipped on something more appropriate, comfortable changing in front of his friend. The crush he had on her died a long time ago, they both knew they held no attraction towards each other, but saw each other as a sibling.

"I am not! I know you Yugi. You're the worst liar in the world, tell me."

"Oh never mind all that! Just tell me where my father is. I know he wants to see me."

Penelope sighed and told him, walking with him and grumbling about Yugi changing the subject. His father scowled when he saw Yugi, motioning him to his side.

"Son, what were you doing sleeping in so late? You left me and our guests waiting."

"I'm sorry father, I wasn't aware I had slept so long." He gave his father a small sweet smile. His father broke and smiled back. Yugi resisted the urge to grin in success. His father was too easy.

"Ok then. Yugi, you know Marcus...Albina."

The man smiled and the girl giggled, hands behind her back and fluttering her eyelashes. Yugi forced himself to smile back, bowing to his guests.

"I'm sorry to have kept you two waiting."

"No worries boy. A growing man need's a good nights sleep."

"Now. For why I asked you to be here son. You are of legal age now, and as such...you are legally allowed to wed." Severus sat up in his seat, staring at his son hard. "Marcus and I have been talking about this for a while. We've decided you are to be wed to Albina. A very lucky man you are to be wedding such a lovely girl."

Yugi felt his heart stop. He knew this was coming but a part of him had hoped it wasn't going to happen. He stared at Albina, a sense of dread in his mind. _Atemu...Atemu...I don't want to marry her..._Would Atemu still want him if he knew he was going to be married? Could he, himself betray someone he pledged to be with? No matter how much he disliked that person? All these thoughts ran through his mind and he felt himself on the verge of tears. He bit them back and bowed to his father, he said the only thing he knew his father would accept.

"I would be honored."

Both Severus and Marcus grinned. Albina smiled as well, eyeing her husband-to-be like a hungry wolf. Yugi felt a shudder of disgust and guilt run though him.

"Father may I be excused, I promised Penelope I'd meet her."

"Penelope?" Marcus questioned with suspicion. Severus laughed, trying to reassure him.

"A childhood friend. Go on son, have fun."

Yugi ran off, ignoring the jealousy practically radiating off the girl. He ran all the way to Penelope's house, pounding his fist on the door. Her mother opened the door and caught the frantic boy.

"Where's Penelope I need to talk to her now!"

"Calm down, Prince." Penelope's mother called for her daughter, releasing Yugi. Penelope came to the door, her eyes widening when she saw Yugi.

"Yugi...what's wrong?" Her mother went back in the house and Penelope hugged Yugi. They walked to their favorite place, a small garden at the back of Penelope's house. When they sat down Yugi confessed to Penelope.

"He want me to marry her. Marry! I don't want to get married!" Yugi shouted, covering his face with his hands, "I can't get married..."

"Yugi...is there something you're not telling me?" She put an arm around Yugi, comforting him. "Come on, Yug, you know you can tell me anything."

Yugi took a deep shuddering breath,

"I'm in love..._actually_ in love. If...if I marry her...what happens to that?"

"Oh, Yugi, why didn't you tell me? Who is she?" She gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Pharaoh Atemu." He mumbled so softly she barely heard. She choked a bit, definitely not expecting that.

"O-oh...ooooooh..." She didn't seem to know what to say next.

"Yes. I'm in love with a man."

"Ah...Well...um...does he know?"

Yugi didn't answer but turned a bright red.

"I-I'm pretty sure he does."

Penelope grinned at this.

"Oh really...tell me...have you two…_done_ anything?"

The boy looked down, trying to hide his ever growing red face.

"You didn't! You have to tell me everything!" She squealed, eyes glowing in anticipation.

Yugi turned to stare in shock at the girl.

"WHAT! Your joking right?!" He shook his head, "That isn't the point! What am I going to do...what if he finds out...what if...?"

"Whoa...slow down, Yug, you should talk with him about this...He'll understand." She patted him on the back, running her hand down his cheek. Yugi shook his head again.

"Dammit...father..."

ATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMU

"Pharaoh, how was your stay?" Priest Seto asked, bowing to his pharaoh. "Did you two talk about the war? It's been rather peaceful lately. I had hoped you two have reached an agreement."

Atemu got off his horse, patting his neck. He turned to Seto trying not to show the blush on his face.

"Not exactly..."

"The boy?"

"Uhhh..."

Seto sighed, ushering for a servant to take the horse back to the stable.

"I see. He returned your feelings. Are you happy?"

When Atemu didn't answer Seto touched his arm lightly. The pharaoh rubbed his temple, trying to keep the emotion out of his face.

"What do I do, Seto? I've basically damned us both."

Seto led the pharaoh to his room, sitting down with him. He got servants to bring something to drink and to eat.

"You're happy though?" He asked again once the food and drinks was brought in.

"Of course...I'm just worried now. He's right if his father finds out, who knows what he'd do. Despite our past together we're still at war even if there is no fighting. We're on a very thin line. If we are found out that line will break and all hell will break loose. I'm pretty sure Severus would not be pleased hearing his son is sleeping with his enemy." He lay back, covering his eyes with his arm. "But oh...you should meet the boy. Yugi is the most beautiful thing I've seen. He's so pale...his eyes are just like his fathers, that brilliant blue."

Seto smiled.

"You're quite smitten with him, aren't you?"

Laughing Atemu nodded.

"More than you could know."

Seto looked away, laughing a little.

"I understand more than _you_ know..."

Return to Top


	7. Always yours

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. **

**Warnings: M/M relationships**

**Authors Note: lol I feel all giddy I've been on aarinfantasy all day and reading up on the "What's your yaoi fetish" thingy, usually all mine make me feel like a complete pervert. But after reading some of those peoples fetishes I found i'm not alone! yay for me XD But sadly I have as yet to find someone as obsessed of Severus and Harry as I. :'( Er yeah Ranting sry. Here's you're chapter!**

Yugi was running as fast as his legs could take him down to the throne room. He wore a bright grin; his Atemu was going to be here today! They had been apart for two whole weeks.

As he neared the door of the throne room he hid by the door, peering inside. He saw Atemu bowing his head slightly to his father. It took all he could not to run in there and throw his arms around the man. Which would _not_ have ended well.

They began to talk and Yugi knew it would quickly turn into an argument. His heart felt heavy as he watched them throw angry words at each other. Deciding he couldn't take it anymore he sauntered in slowly, going up to his father. He put a small sway in his hips trying to distract Atemu.

"Hi father, and...pharaoh." He sent a rather sultry look his way, before smiling at his father. "You're gonna let me go to the horse races with Penelope tomorrow, aren't you father?"

Severus nodded to his son with a soft smile on his face and said, "Don't forget, we have to discuss the arrangements for the-"

"Of course father! I have to go now; we'll talk later, ok? I have to go now!" Yugi threw in quickly, effectively cutting his father off. He started to walk away waving to them both.

"See you around Pharaoh." Yugi said softly, his eyes lingering on Atemu's. He ran out of the room knowing full well that Atemu watched his every move.

'_Cheeky little brat...'_ the pharaoh thought with a small smirk. He excused himself from Severus stating he was going to retire for the night. The Emperor reluctantly let him go, watching him leave the room with a soft sigh. Once out of the room Atemu's eyes darted around, searching for his young love. He spotted him, down some ways resting against the wall. Smiling when he noticed Atemu, Yugi ran around the corner and into an alleyway. Atemu followed and found Yugi standing there, simply glowing in the dark. Atemu thought about how he would look sprawled on the black silk sheets that he had in his chambers at home. Shivering at the thought he went up to his love, trapping him against the wall.

"Evening..." Yugi whispered, smiling at Atemu. Without another word Atemu kissed Yugi from being away from him for too long. The young prince wrapped his arms around Atemu and held onto him tightly, responding with equal vigor. The kiss grew heated and soon both of them were moaning into the other's mouth, touching each other over their clothes.

Yugi pulled away with a sigh, "Let's go to your rooms..." He murmured, tugging at Atemu's robes. Atemu shook his head and pressed a kiss to Yugi's neck, nipping and licking lightly,

"We can't be seen together."

"F-fine...but...I need..." He moaned when Atemu grinded his hips against his gently.

"Release?" Atemu asked, biting on Yugi's ear lobe. Yugi blushed and looked away.

"No! I...We...I need to tell you something..." The sudden sadness in the boy's voice made Atemu stop his molestation of the boy's ear. He backed off, grabbing the Yugi's shoulders.

"Yugi? What's wrong?"

Yugi pulled away, biting down on his lips nervously.

"In your rooms...you go down first, I'll be there soon."

Atemu didn't look reassured and hesitated to move, more concerned with whatever was wrong with Yugi. He opened his mouth to speak but Yugi silenced him with a small kiss.

"Please...just go." The pharaoh couldn't refuse him when he said it like that. With one last look of worry and confusion he went away down to his rooms. Silently waiting in anxiousness for Yugi's arrival.

YUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGI

It was almost two hours before he heard the timid knock he knew too well. He rushed to the door, throwing it open. He saw Yugi standing there with a large blanket wrapped around himself.

"Yugi? Why are you wearing that? Are you cold?" He asked, fussing over Yugi like a worried mother. Yugi smiled sadly at the display, shaking his head. He closed the door behind himself and stared down at the ground.

"Yugi...?" Atemu asked again a little more fearfully. The boy didn't raise his eyes from the ground but dropped the blanket off his shoulders. Atemu went red when he saw that the boy was completely naked. How the hell did he manage to get down here naked in a blanket without anyone stopping him? He didn't have time to sort it out before he was none too kindly pushed to the bed and straddled. It was strangely frightening and arousing all at once to have Yugi be so commanding.

"I-is...are you okay?" Atemu asked, asking the questions but never got any answers. Yugi pushed up his top, pulling it over Atemu's head, leaning down to kiss and bite down the pharaoh's dark chest. Atemu moaned softly for the moment, letting Yugi do whatever he planned but then...after he'd get answers.

Yugi swirled his tongue around Atemu's left nipple, nipping and sucking at it and making Atemu writhe beneath him. The boy reached down the remove the clasp holding Atemu's clothes up.

Warm wet drops hit Atemu's chest, stirring him from his lust filled state. He wondered absently what was hitting him till he heard a soft sob. His eyes snapped open, though he didn't remember when he closed them. He sat up, feeling the boy tremble and still tugging at his clothes, sobs growing as he did.

Atemu grabbed his hands, pulling them away as Yugi struggled against him, trying to finish what he'd started,

"Yugi! Stop...stop...tell me now what's wrong...why are you crying? What happened?" He gathered the boy in his arms. holding his head close to his chest.

"I'm sorry..." Yugi sobbed, burying his face in Atemu's chest, "I'm so sorry...I...I didn't know what to do..."

Atemu felt his heart race, he rubbed Yugi's hair, trying to comfort him while trying not to show how freaked out Yugi was making him.

"Come on love...tell me. Did someone hurt you?"

Yugi pulled away, wiping away the tears, "N-no...Temy...I'm...I'm getting married."

"What...?" Atemu's eyes widened.

"Father want's an heir. He arranged a marriage between me and this aristocrats daughter, Albina." Yugi hugged his legs to his chest.

"I couldn't refuse my father Atemu..."

"I understand..."

"What do I do Atemu? I love you...not her, but you're a guy. Not to mention our enemy." He reached over to touch Atemu's cheek. "What am I suppose to do? I'll be defying Ra himself if I broke my vows to her..."

Atemu got up, leaving Yugi's side and absently staring out the window, the expression on his face unreadable.

"So that's it? We forget this ever happened?"

"Atemu..." Yugi felt the tears return, flooding down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do. "I've been thinking about this for a while now...I don't want to...but I just don't see any other choice!"

"Then why did you come like that Yugi?" Atemu whispered eye's running over Yugi's naked form. "If you were only here to say goodbye?"

"I wanted us to be together...once more."

"You shouldn't of come here at all!" Atemu barked.

Yugi flinched, eye's open wide in fear. Atemu never snapped at him before.

"What choice do I have Atemu?" Yugi sobbed, "If anybody-"

"That shouldn't matter! Dammit, Yugi." Atemu slammed his fists against the wall. "If you want to leave me that's fine, but you have better give me a better answer then that. If you want to leave me, leave me because you want to! Not because it's what everyone would want you to do. Not because everyone would see it as wrong. Do you think it's wrong, do you want to leave me?"

"I don't...I just..." Yugi bit his lip, not knowing how to continue. Atemu went to Yugi, pressing him down onto the mattress and hovered above him.

"Forget them then." He kissed the boy's cheek, moving to whisper in his ear, "They don't matter. I love you, Yugi. She'll never love you like I can..."

He ran his hand up Yugi's naked chest, pausing to stroke gently at his nape.

"I have to marry her..." Yugi gasped, feeling heat rise in him.

"Then do so, but no matter what you're mine. You always were." Atemu murmured, pressing a chaste kiss full of promise, love and desire to Yugi's lips.

Yugi sighed, giving into the feeling, and buried his hands into Atemu's hair, deepening the kiss. He reached down, pulling off the cloth hanging from Atemu's hips, leaving Atemu naked. They went slowly gently; Atemu was sure to take his time as he prepared his love, waiting till the small hisses of pain turned into sighs of pleasure. They kissed softly, each touching the other, remembering every curve and dip in their love. As Atemu pushed in Yugi let out a small yelp, trying to relax.

"Shhhh...You're trembling, love..." The pharaoh breathed, stroking Yugi's shaking hips. He bent down to nuzzle Yugi's neck affectionately, whispering words of comfort till the pain died.

"I love you, Atemu..." Yugi muttered shakily as Atemu began to move. Atemu answered with a small kiss, grabbing Yugi's arms and wrapping them around himself. They made love slowly, each murmuring small confessions of love. It was almost painfully slow, the build up of pressure in Yugi's abdomen made him cry out softly. Atemu bit his bottom lip, ignoring the urge to go faster; they both needed this, and they both needed reassuring that they loved each other. Yugi arched his back as the pressure became too much and came, sending Atemu off the edge. Atemu collapsed onto Yugi, moaning at the residual pleasure. He sat back on his elbows, staring down at Yugi. They sat there just staring at each other till Yugi grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him as passionately as he could, pouring everything into it. He bit down on Atemu's lip before whispering,

"Always yours."


	8. Three weeks

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. **

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. **

**Warnings: M/M relationships**

**Authors note: Ok notice, I knooow Seto does not have any sister but I made him one lol. Eh, you'll understand more in the story. ALSO! I forgot that Seto's past lifes name was Seth...not Seto sry for the mistake! Also I found the most awesome pic of Seto in a uniform RAWR! **

In the middle of the night Yugi rolled over ontop of Atemu kissing him soundly.

"I love you." He whispered running his hand down Atemu's sleeping face. He got off and opened a drawer that he'd earlier that week has put clothes in, just in case he slept here. Dressing quickly he gave one last longing look to Atemu before sneaking out into the night.

ATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMU

Atemu woke the next morning feeling alone and cold. He glanced to his side, noticing Yugi gone. Sighing, he sat up rubbing his forehead. His young love was getting married...Though he told Yugi to just do it, he was jealous more so then he'd ever been. He didn't want anyone touching his love. No one...God this wasn't good. Of all people to fall in love with why him? Atemu could feel that damned headache returning and he knew he had to leave. He had to talk to Seto, he'd return tommorow. He got up and packed up all his things before heading out with his body guards accompaning him. The trip back home was hot and dry and the sand stung when it hit Atemu. Thankfully the trip was never too long.

Seto was there almost as if he'd known Atemu would be back. He gave a bow to Atemu welcoming him,

"Welcome back my lord."

Atemu jumped down going to Seto.

"It's good to be back...now...my priest. I wish to have a word with you." They always gave this act of formality in public as not to stir up rumors. Seto and Atemu had been friends since they'd been little. Ever since the war began and Atemu found himself seperated from his beloved Severus. Now he seemed to be Atemu's only comfort in hard times. They walked away to Atemu's chambers this time however instead of sitting on the bed Atemu went straight to the balcony. Seto's eyes glittered with understanding,

"I see. Somethings troubling you. You only seem to go out here when something bad happens."

"It was her favorite spot. It just makes me feel peaceful"

Seto nodded running his hand against the railing.

"Sister did love the view of the garden." He whispered grief filling him.

Atemu buried his face in his hands familiar sorrow clawing up his throat. Trying to get away from his memories he spoke his thoughts about Yugi.

"He's getting married Seto. I told him to just do it...but I...I don't want to see him wedded to another."

"Ah...so this is what's got you so riled up. I don't know what to do to help you my friend." Seto sighed leaning against the balcony, "I only have this to say, I know a bit of the pain you feel. I know what it's like to love someone but see them taken away by another."

Atemu turned to study Seto,

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

Seto shrugged,

"It doesnt matter does it?"

"Seto..." Atemu warned giving his friend a glare. Seto simply gave another sigh smiling slightly.

It's been a while now."

"Who is it?" Atemu questioned, His friend never said much about himself. To hear something like this was rare and new.

"I can't tell you just yet."

Atemu gave his friend another glare before just letting it slide.

"Do you have to act all mysterious all the time?"

The priest just smirked,

"Well how else would I get my kicks?"

They both laughed at that spending the rest of the day planning out tommorow's ride to Severus. Atemu was planning to take Seto with him to meet both Severus and his one and only Yugi.

YUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGI

(Back to the morning)

Something soft was brushing back and forth across his nose irritating him. He swung his hand at it mumbling words of protest turning to his side. All he wanted to do was sleep! The soft thing was back running down his neck tickling him he swung again before the thing was at his nose this time causing him to sneeze. Rather loud. He sat up opening his eyes only to come face to face with his friend. Much to close for his liking. He squeaked and jumped away.

"Dammit Penelope! Do you have to wake me up in such weird ways?" He screetched huddled up in the corner of his bed, blankets pulled up to his chin as if to protect him. Penelope just brushed back her long black hair smirking at Yugi.

"Of course. You're just too cute when you're all freaked out. I'm sure your Temy-poo would agree."

Yugi blushed hiding his head under the blankets.

"Please don't call him that."

Penelope giggled crawling to Yugi tugging at the blankets off,

"Call him what? Teeeeemmmmmmmy-pooooooo?" She drug it out laughing like mad when Yugi got mad and tackled her tickling her sides.

"How do you like that!" He laughed as she writhed in laughter.

"P-please come on! I'm s-s-sorry!! St..op it!" She laughed uncontrollably struggling against him to get his hands to move away. They didn't notice someone open the door but did hear as the person cleared their throat. They stopped and looked to the door seeing a rather angry looking Albina.

"Hello my prince. Am I...interupting something?"

Yugi laughed nervously. He wondered what it looked like they were doing.

"H-hey Albina...this is my best friend Penelope."

The princess sniffed snobbishly lifting her head proudly.

"Best friend you say? Are you sure about that?"

Penelope glared at the girl feeling nothing but intense hatred for her. Yugi looked between the two girls fearing that things would start to get out of control if he didnt stop it.

"Of course my princess. We've been friends since we were little. Surely if anything were to happen between us it would've happened by now."

"Besides he's not my type." Penelope added getting out from under him and sitting on the edge of the bed. She ignored the glare from Yugi.

"I see." Albina said not entirely convinced. Then she gave a smile to Yugi,

"Your father wishes to see you and I about our _wedding_. Shall we go my love?"

Yugi bristled '_she thinks she can call me her love?'_ Ignoring the bile raising in his throat he got up to go with her before pausing noticing his attire, still in his nightgown.

"Could I...perhaps change first?"

"Of course." Albina turned to leave but not before looking over her shoulder to Penelope, "You're not planning on staying are you?" Penelope rolled her eyes following the jealous princess out.

"I'll see you in a bit ok Yug?" Penelope called before shutting the door. Yugi changed quickly running outside to meet Albina and walk to the throne room. His father sat in his throne smiling as the two walked in together.

"Ah don't you two look brilliant together?" He turned to Marcus, "Don't you agree my friend?"

"Quite lovely." Marcus replied

Albina beamed at the comment and grabbed Yugi's arm making Yugi flinch.

"Now...to business."

They all discussed when the wedding would be and how it would happen. When it came to guests, Severus even invited Atemu. Yugi would love to see him...but he didn't want him to see that. He didn't know if he himself could bear to be wedded to Albina with Atemu sitting there watching him. They decided for a date, three weeks from now. Yugi was happy it was so far away. As soon as they were all dismissed Yugi ran as far as he could from Albina before she could get in another word. No doubt she wanted to spend some time with her husband to be. Just the thought of being her husband made Yugi shudder. He met up with Penelope at her house.

"Soooooooo..." Penelope asked running her finger down the wall of her house, "How'd it go?"

"The wedding is in three weeks...but they're inviting Temy!" Yugi moaned hitting his head against the wall. "I'll crack I know it! Either I'll start to cry or I'll run straight to him and I'm sure that would go real swell for my father."

Penelope reached over pulling Yugi's head from the wall.

"Whoa there. We don't need you getting a concussion do we?" She patted his back, "Look, you just need to calm yourself. Everything will go ok."

Yugi groaned again, this time rubbing his sore head,

"I hope your right..."

ATEMUSETOATEMUSETOATEMUSETOATEMUSETOATEMUSETOATEMUSETOATEMUSETOATEMUSETOATEMUSETOATEMU

The next day Atemu and Seto set off to the Roman kingdom, planning to stay there for at least three nights. Atemu planned on seeing if Seto could reason with Severus. He was much better at talking to people then Atemu.

"You ok there Seto?" Atemu asked from his postion on his horse. Several other horses were behind him, most of which were body guards just in case. Seto was at his side on a pure white horse that he loved.

"Fine, fine. You don't think I can ride a horse?" Seto kicked the horses side running ahead of Atemu. The pharaoh laughed at the priests antics.

"So that's how it is. We'll just see about that." Atemu called before he too kicked his horse spurring it to go faster. They raced the most time there stopping now and then to let the poor horses rest and drink. At that pace it wasn't too long at all before they arrived at Severus's palace. Atemu stiffled his laughter as Seto got off his horse his hair a mess. The priest got his head dress placing it on and cleverly hiding his wind blown hair.

Severus met with _them_ halfway to the throne room.

"Ah! Good to see you Pharaoh. I wanted to ask you some..." He trailed off as he noticed Seto, he gave him a rather odd look, "and...This might be?"

Seto gave a deep bow,

"I am the pharaoh's priest Seto. Pleasure to meet you Emperor."

Severus just gave him another studying look nodding,

"Same." He turned his attention to Atemu, "Like I was saying I wanted to ask you if you would go to my son's wedding in three weeks."

"Me? Oh...uh..." Atemu stumbled on words before Seto pinched his elbow. "Oh...Ye-yes...I would love too. Speaking of whom, where is he? I would like to congradulate him."

Severus beamed,

"He's out by his friends house. It's just a few ways from the palace." He gave Atemu more directions and Atemu gave a small nodd of his head having Seto follow him. They found Yugi and a strange girl in the back garden just chatting to each other. The girl was a bit taller then Yugi with long black hair, dark skin, and black eyes. She looked egyptian almost. She was quite lovely. All at once Atemu thought she was the one Yugi would wed. Jealous and envy made him glare at the girl in hatred. She looked kind and sweet and it seemed her and Yugi were closer then Yugi led on.

"Hello Prince Yugi." He said his envy bleeding into his words. Yugi startled looking over to Atemu. His eyes lit up and he launched himself at the pharaoh.

"Temy! You're here!" He nuzzled the man's chest affectionately pracitcally purring as he did so. The girl stood up smiling at the scene.

"Hello. So you're the mighty pharaoh my dear Yug has fallen for."

Atemu looked at her weird_, 'He told her about us?_' She leaned over smirking,

"Your kinda cute. I approve."

"Penelope!" Yugi cried blushing.

She noticed the small glare that Atemu was throwing at her. She laughed as realization dawned on her.

"Dear pharaoh could you be jealous? I'm no threat to you so don't worry. I'm Yugi's best friend." Holding out her hand to him she winked.

Atemu looked appalled reluctantly shaking her hand.

"Who said I was jealous?" he inquired

"It's written all over your face." Penelope stated pointing at his face.

"She's right you know." Seto added catching Yugi's attention. The boy tilted his head looking Seto up and down,

"Hello." He said shyly still pressed up to Atemu almost hiding in his arms.

"Hello prince. My name is Seto, I'm the priest for Atemu." He bowed gently.

Yugi blushed hiding his face in Atemu's chest. Atemu brushed his hand though the boy's hair laughing.

"Don't be modest Seto. He's my best friend I wanted you to meet him." He gently pried Yugi off him and pushed him towards Seto. The priest tilted his head staring down at the boy. His piercing blue eyes sent shivers of fear down Yugi's back. He was...kinda scary. Handsome...but scary. He turned a dark red however as Seto gave him a small smile reaching and barely grasping his hand shaking hands. He pulled his hand up and gently pressed a kiss to his hand. Yugi squeaked tensing up at the small contact. Atemu laughed at the look at his face. Seto let go of Yugi's hand smirking,

"He's quite cute."

"Now Seto don't give Yugi a heart attack."

Seto only smiled over at Atemu. Penelope was laughing with them patting her still stunned friend on the back. Atemu grabbed Yugi pulling him into a hug.

"I've been invited to your wedding love."

Yugi sighed,

"I know..." Atemu tilted Yugi's head up pressing a small kiss to the boy's lips. He only meant it to be a small kiss but Yugi pressed back eagerly clearly forgetting they had company. Atemu smirked and obeyed the boy's wished kissing him hungrily not caring they had an audience. His tongue swept through the boy's mouth causing shivers to run down the boy's spine. Yugi heard someone giggle and he remembered quickly pulling away. Atemu just smirked and licked his lips. Penelope was in a fit of giggles holding her sides. Though her face was crimson.

"That has to be one of the best things i've ever seen" She giggled. Seto was looking the other way his cheeks stained red also he coughed before turning back to them.

"Now...if you two are done..." He murmured, "We should get to our rooms as to not cause suspicion. Yugi could meet you down there later."

"Ah...very well." Atemu pouted kissing Yugi's forehead, "I'll see you later love."

"Ok Temy..."

**Lol kk...I didn't want this chapter to be so long but it kinda turned out that way! You all were expecting the wedding werent you? Not yet lovey's. Maybe the next chapter. I wanted Yugi to meet Seto...and Atemu meet Penelope. Next tho...Atemu meets Albina. -evil laugh-**


	9. You're evil!

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. **

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. **

**Warnings: M/M relationships**

**Authors note: I really shouldn't watch Interview with a vampire then write XD it makes me want to make everyone vampires. Dont worry I wont XD I didn't write a full lemon on here. Sry sry. I know, you all hate me If I had my way the whole story would just be lemons XD but that doesnt make a good story does it? I don't want it to be just hot man sex...tho...that's always good. I made a limey scene on here tho! I hope it will sate your need. Lol And sry for all you people sadly Albina won't die. :( I couldn't kill her now. Even as much as I would want to, for me and for all you Albina haters. Which is ok caz I made her out of hate. (she's based on a chick here that I REALLY wish would go. Stealing away my little love. :( ) **

"Oh..." Yugi moaned as Atemu bit down on his neck, lapping on the bite gently. The prince was straddled on Atemu's thighs and the pharaoh was sitting up, gently pushing the boy's shirt up from the back. Atemu fell back, pulling Yugi with him. They kissed, Yugi running his hands though Atemu's hair.

"What will we do when I'm married...how will I see you?" Yugi asked as Atemu attacked the skin of his chest. Already it had been almost three weeks. The wedding was three days away. Three short days.

Just that thought made Yugi shudder, but not in a good way. He pressed himself closer to Atemu, desperate to get touched. After he was married there were probably little times he and Atemu could get this close. Even see each other at all. Atemu didn't answer him, probably not knowing the answer at all. Yugi bit down on Atemu's chest, leaving an angry mark. The pharaoh rolled over, holding Yugi's wrists above his head. He bent down, licking a trail down Yugi's body.

"Atemu..."

YUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGI

Yugi stayed nuzzled against Atemu, basking in the after glow of their lovemaking. He was tracing random patterns across Atemu's sweaty chest, panting lightly against his neck. A hand stopped the useless patterns.

"Please, cease. Keep doing that and panting in my ear and I'll want another round." He turned and kissed the side of Yugi's lips, "You're probably sore. Sorry, I didn't take it easy on you."

The prince just laughed, rolling onto Atemu kissing him hard,

"Mmmm...I kinda like being sore, it means it was good." Then he nibbled on Atemu's ear before whispering in a sultry voice, "I wouldn't mind another go."

"Lord, I've turned you into quite the little sex fiend, haven't I?" Atemu laughed, gently pushing Yugi off, "If I do it again you won't be able to walk, and I can't carry you to your rooms without being seen."

"Oh sure, but I can limp there just fine." Yugi mumbled under his breath, wiggling under the covers. He stayed still a moment before saying softly.

"I don't want to go back...I want to sleep next to you..." He wrapped an arm around his love, "I want to wake up next to you..."

The pharaoh felt his heart ache at the words, wishing all too much for the same. He pulled Yugi close, kissing him as passionately as he could, trying to make his pain go away. He panicked when he felt hot tears on his lips and cheeks. Pulling away he looked down on Yugi, seeing him sobbing softly though trying to hide it.

"Love?" he whispered, gently wiping away the tears.

"I don't want to...I want to marry you, Atemu! I want to belong to you...Why did I have to be a stupid boy...why did I have to be born here?"

"Calm down, Yugi..." Atemu whispered, cradling Yugi close. "Nothing's going tear us apart, ok...you could always..." Atemu looked uncertain before looking away, "Never mind."

Yugi sniffed, looking up at Atemu, confused.

"Tell me." He grabbed Atemu's arms, "'Temy...please, I want to know!"

With a small sigh Atemu got up, moving to sit by the window again.

"Come with me...back to Egypt."

Yugi's hopes fell.

"Oh Temy...you know I can't leave father...and that would only put more anger into this war. He would never give in then. I have to stay."

Atemu clenched his fists.

"I know...I know that better than you."

Yugi stood up as well, the sheets sliding off his naked body. He ran his hands down Atemu's back, kissing the little curves and dips. Then in a rush he turned Atemu around, pressing him to the wall before kissing down his chest.

"Yugi..." Atemu warned.

"Just let me...I want you to feel good."

Tingles of excitement ran up Atemu's spine at the words, making his erection grow. Yugi knelt down, lightly running his fingers over Atemu's swollen member. Atemu shuddered, which turned to a lust filled grunt as Yugi took him in. Unable to help himself he gave a thrust, needing to be deep in that hot little mouth. Yugi nearly gagged and grabbed Atemu's hips to try to hold him back. He pulled away, glaring up at Atemu.

"That hurt."

"S-sorry..." Atemu apologized, running his fingers through Yugi's hair. The boy smiled at the contact, looking like a pleased cat. He went back to his task, taking Atemu in and bobbing his head slowly. Atemu moaned whenever Yugi flickered his tongue or grazed his teeth against his shaft.

"Yugi...ah…" He buried his hands in the boy's hair, urging him to go faster. Heat rose in Atemu's body, burning him hotter and hotter with lust and passion as Yugi drove him to completion. The fire spread throughout his body before collecting in one spot in his gut as he cried out.

"Yugi...I'm...going to-Oh lord!"

Yugi gave one forceful suck, making the fire explode. White flashed before Atemu's eyes as he was pushed over the edge and threw his head back in ecstasy. He came in Yugi's mouth, Yugi drinking up the unusual taste. Atemu found the way Yugi looked up at him innocently after doing something so naughty absolutely erotic. He looked like a sated kitten and a small trail of Atemu's essence trailed down his chin. Without warning the door was pushed open and Penelope stepped in with a candle in her hand,

"Hey you two I wanted to tell-" She paused as she saw Atemu looking droopy-eyed and content and Yugi turning his head towards her, licking his lips as trail of whitish stickiness dribbling down his chin. She turned bright red, looking halfway between embarrassed and amused. Yugi finally seemed to snap out of where ever his mind was and his eyes widened, his face also turning red. He hastily wiped off any extra cum on his chin, opening his mouth to say something, but Atemu beat him to it.

"Hello, Penelope. Sorry you came in at an awkward moment." He smiled, not seeming sorry at all. Shamelessly, he crossed the room, not caring he was stark naked. Penelope covered her eyes, stuttering out an apology,

"S-s-s-orry...I...I just wanted...t-to tell you Yugi...that..a-ah um..Oh Ra I forgot..." She turned on her heels and ran blushing like mad as she did so. It wasn't just the fact that the two men were naked...but that Yugi had...had been doing _that_ to Atemu. She got dirty images in her head and squeaked, running back to her rooms as fast as she could.

Atemu rumbled with laughter once she'd disappeared while Yugi sat there in a daze.

"I can't believe she saw me like that..."

SETOALBINASETOALBINASETOALBINASETOALBINASETOALBINASETOALBINASETOALBINASETOALBINASETOALBINASETO

The next day Seto was walking around near the gardens of the Emperor's palace when he came across a pale girl by the pond. She sat daintily on what looked like a small stone fence or wall. She looked up at him with a small smile. A seemingly innocent one but Seto could see past it. This girl was anything _but _pure.

"Morning, Princess." He greeted, planning to walk straight past her without blinking an eye. Of course that plan didn't sit too well with her. She flipped her hair, staring at the priest.

"Same to you, Priest. Tell me where is that Pharaoh of yours...I've been dying to meet him..." the hint of suggestiveness in her tone made Seto bristle. Just who did this girl think she was?

"He's busy at the moment." He answered, starting to walk away but again she stopped him.

"Tell him, I wish to see him." She absently studied her nails. "Alone. If you don't mind. You can tell him that much, can't you Priest?"

He went up to her, grabbing her hand and placing a small kiss on it.

"Anything you wish, Princess...I shall tell him straight away." While she was distracted, he pressed on one of the loose stones where she was sitting with his foot, pushing them out of balance. He got up and strode away and as soon as she shifted her hips the whole wall shifted, falling over. With a startled yelp she was thrown backwards into the pond. Seto smirked as he heard her cursing and calling for the servants to help her.

SETOATEMUSETOATEMUSETOATEMUSETOATEMUSETOATEMUSETOATEMUSETOATEMUSETOATEMUSETOATEMUSETO

"That _princess_ wishes to see you, Atemu. I don't think you should go, since that girl has no good intentions." Seto told his pharaoh. Atemu only snorted loudly in amusement.

"She thinks she can seduce me? I'll go. Just to have a little _fun_ with her."

"You're so childish."

Yugi came into the room at that moment, giggling.

"Have you seen Albina? She look's like an angry wet dog."

Atemu turned to Seto, raising an eyebrow. Seto's eyes gleamed mischievously as if to say 'I couldn't help it.' The pharaoh sighed, mumbling something under his breath along the lines of 'and you say _I'm_ childish.' Atemu went to Yugi, kissing his forehead gently.

"I'm going to go for a while, Yugi...stay here with Seto. You two can talk."

Yugi looked wide-eyed at Atemu, pleading silently, '_You can't leave me with him!!! He's creepy!' _The pharaoh only kissed him again and left, leaving Yugi to stand awkwardly at the door with Seto smirking at him.

"Sooo..." Seto started.

Atemu chuckled; he could even feel Yugi's eyes on his back saying: 'help...me...'

ATEMUALBINAATEMUALBINAATEMUALBINAATEMUALBINAATEMUALBINAATEMUALBINAATEMUALBINAATEMU

Albina was waiting for him, now dried and spruced up, in the gardens on a stone chair far away from the pond. She glanced up at him with a smile.

"Hello, pharaoh." She said, batting her long eye lashes. Atemu looked her up and down; she was pretty attractive with her long fair hair, pale skin and green eyes.

"Hello." He answered back, "You wanted to see me?"

She got up, swaying her hips as she walked to him. She ran her fingers lightly down his chest and he gave her an odd look. He may of thought that she was attractive but no way in hell was he interested.

"May I ask, as politely as I can, as to what the _fuck _you think you're doing?"

"Come now pharaoh, such harsh words. I'm merely touching you. No harm in that."

Atemu narrowed his eyes at her.

"If you were in Egypt you would be killed on the spot for even touching me."

She only grinned.

"Well, we aren't in Egypt, are we?" She ran her fingers over his hips. He smirked at that, running his hands over her forearms.

"That we aren't." He leaned down to whisper in her ear and she shivered as his breath ran across her skin. "But we don't have to be in Egypt for me to kill you." He squeezed her wrists hard almost enough to bruise. He pushed her hands away. She looked shocked that he would say that.

"I suggest that you never touch me again," he hissed at her.

"I-I'll tell my father what you said." She stuttered, backing away from him anger and fear in her eyes. Atemu roared with laugher.

"What power does he have over a pharaoh?"

She rubbed her wrists, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"You're evil!" she screamed at him.

"I know, and you're no better then a common whore." He said with a wide grin. She really did cry then, lashing out at him. He easily caught her wrist, squeezing it lightly. Albina winced, looking scared.

"That prince deserves a lot better then you." He threw her down, and walked away. She watched him go, huddled on the ground, her eyes narrowing into slits. Her body shook with anger. She'd get him back for this...no one refused her.

"I'll see you at your wedding, _princess._"

**Next chapter the wedding. DUN DUN DUN!!!! **


	10. I promise

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. **

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. **

**Warnings: M/M relationships**

**Authors note: Sry for the kinda late (or not lol) update...but I found my new hero! They have the most beautiful artwork and it makes me want to work on my own art! also Omg...I gave myself the biggest scare XD. I couldn't sign in to fanfic. net with my email and it said it didn't exsist! I was panicing big time...but...I just forget that the one "o" in my email was a '0' hehe...silly me. Anyhoo! Thanks to "Val-Creative" For giving me Atemu's dead wifes name. I liked the name Tauret alot for some odd reason XD plus I always love your comments! they make me giggle Thank you! Also sry to Sanni York for not making Atemu and Albina more ahem intimate XD I was gonna make him be alot more friendly then do something horrible...but it turned out differently. lol Besides I prolly would've been twitching if I had to do that lol. Also yes this is the longest Authors note in the world but I read up on Ancient roman weddings...and I shudder for poor Yugi. Poor...Yugi. I feel like crying XD (if the wedding seems weird u can ask about it by messaging me. I read up on it in this chicks book.)**

**And thanks to my beta Evarinya for checking all my chapters! -huggles to death- Also in regards to your review, sry bout the misspellings. I'm horrid at spelling and the "You're" thing...yeah my friend dan always teases me about that caz i never get it right! he corrects me all the time lol. But ur suppose to do that! ur my beta silly. It's ur job to correct the hell out of me. I need it :'( lol and i'll be sure to tell that to Albina. -adds to list of hatemail- XD**

Yugi lay in bed that night thinking over what he and Seto had talked about.

_-flashback-_

_"I was glad when I found out he'd fallen for you." Seto sighed, "He'd been a wreck before...he couldn't take the pain of Severus and the loss of Tauret."_

_"Tauret?" Yugi asked. Atemu had never mentioned that person._

_"His dead wife. My sister." Seto answered. Yugi remembered that night...when he asked Atemu about it. He had told Yugi he had a wife who'd died. _

_"I can't tell you everything...you'll have to talk to him about that." Seto said as if he knew what the boy was about to ask. _

_"What about you, Seto? Don't you have anyone you love?" _

_Seto smiled at that, nodding his head gently._

_"Of course. I love them more then life itself. I would do anything for that person...anything..."_

_"You'd die for them?" _

_The priest's eyes rose to meet Yugi's._

_"Wouldnt you die for Atemu? For your love?"_

_A sudden shudder ran though Yugi at the thought of Atemu dieing._

_"Of course..." _

_This seemed to please Seto; he smiled resting his head on his hand._

_"Then we're the same. We both love someone worth dieing for." _

_"Who is the person you love?" Yugi asked. _

_"That I can't tell you. If you knew Atemu could get you to tell him, and I already told him I wouldn't tell him." He closed his eyes then said, "I'm envious of you Yugi...you can have your love...but I...I could never have mine." _

_"Why? I shouldn't even have Atemu, why can't you have yours?"_

_The priest chuckled._

_"My love has been taken for a long time. They couldn't be mine." He patted Yugi's head. "You shouldn't be fretting over me. You have your own problems to work out."_

-end flash back-

Yugi gnawed on his bottom lip in contemplation. _'That must be terribly painful for you Seto...to love someone that much and be kept away from them...who is it you love so dearly?' _Whoever it was Yugi thought, they were lucky to have someone so in love with them. Yugi yawned and let himself drift off to sleep.

RAWRRAWRRAWRAWRAWRRAWRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWR

Atemu fidgeted on the edge of his bed. Today was the day. His Yugi was going to marry that vixen and he couldn't do a damn thing about it! Seto was currently getting Atemu's clothes together for the wedding. He watched his friend, frowning slightly.

"Don't worry, Atemu."

"How can I not worry, Seto? He's being taken away from me, just like Tauret."

"He's not dieing, Atemu." Seto argued, pulling his friend up, "Now hurry or we'll be late." He helped Atemu put the outfit on, tying wherever the man couldn't reach. He was worried for his friend; this marriage could ruin everything for Atemu. The priest didn't want his best friend in so much grief again.

"He doesn't love her, he sill loves you." Seto added, seeing his friend's slumped shoulders and far away expression.

"I know that, but he can grow to love her."

Seto chuckled a bit.

"You fear he's goanna fall for her? Excuse me for saying so but Yugi has better taste."

Atemu smiled a bit at the comment. Perhaps Seto was right, Yugi was too innocent and shy, he needed someone to protect and love him. Albina was too pampered and spoiled to know exactly how to love Yugi. The thought made him feel a little better.

YUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGI

Yugi paced back and forth, Penelope having to chase after him to tie all the knots on his robes. She put up with it for a while before grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him down onto the bed.

"Now be still!" She hissed, holding him down and pulling the knots tight. They both were agitated and upset over the wedding.

"Have you ever been to a wedding Penelope?"

"No."

"Do you know what I have to do?" Yugi asked softly sitting up.

"Yes..." Penelope answered, face going grave. The very thought made Yugi's stomach coil up like a serpent. He shuddered and looked outside to the sun, it was almost as high in the sky as it could get. The wedding would be starting soon. Too soon for Yugi's liking.

"Ready?" Penelope asked, opening the door, peering back at the trembling teen.

"No." Yugi answered truthfully before following Penelope out.

WEDDINGWEDDINGWEDDINGWEDDINGWEDDINGWEDDING

Yugi stood nervously as he watched Albina give away all her child hood toys and such, to renounce her childhood and say she's ready to be a wife and mother. She then came to Yugi, standing beside him and as was instructed announced her vows,

"Where you are Yugi, I am Albina."

He said his back, eyes darting over to look at Atemu as if pleading him for this to stop. His pharaoh could only watch silently and somberly as Yugi was married; there was nothing he could do. Once the vows were over the pronuba joined their hands and they made a sacrifice. A squealing pig was brought to the altar and together they killed it. Yugi felt his stomach heave and wanted to look away. He kept glancing at Atemu, feeling more and more helpless as he did. As he went to sign the wedding contract his hand trembled and he dropped the pen. As he bent to get it -Albina glaring at him as he did so- a stray tear traveled down his cheek as he wrote and splattered on the paper, blurring the 'i' in his name, protesting the union. Everyone clapped and cheered when it was over and Yugi forced a smile, taking Albina's hand. He could feel Atemu's eyes on him, glaring at their joined hands. The rest of the day passed quickly, the feast, the reenactment of the "seizure of the Sabines" where Yugi had to rip Albina from the arms of her mother. He managed to stifle a giggle when they tossed walnuts near Albina for fertility and when Atemu and Penelope were having a match to see who could hit her. She'd no doubt have a few bruises.

He dreaded when they'd split and go to his house. That mean the consummation of the wedding would be soon. Atemu ended up walking beside him to his house and whispered to him, "Are you okay love…?"

"Yeah..." Yugi murmured, all he wanted to do was hug Atemu and beg him to take him back to Egypt with him. He knew that thought was selfish for so many reasons so he bit his tongue. They stayed at his doorstep while a few filed in to ready the room. It was only after a short while that Albina and the rest of the procession came, the "Pronuba" led Albina inside to pray for her, get her undressed to her girdle and ready for Yugi. She came out then and called Yugi in. Giving one last lingering look at Atemu, Yugi left his side and followed the woman. The woman made a sacrifice then left Yugi and Albina alone. He looked around the room in amazement, it was beautiful...it was decorated with greenery, flowers, and fruit. Glancing over he saw Albina and the girl smirked, running a hand up her naked leg. He knew what was next; they would have to act. Albina would pretend to be reluctant and Yugi would have to try to console her. She broke into fake tears, pushing him away,

"Please don't cry, my wife." Yugi said, his words coming out slightly choked. Albina just turned away, covering her face with her hands. Yugi scrunched up his nose, he really hated being Roman. Why did they have to do this stupid thing anyway?

"My wife..."

"Husband…I love you..." She whispered, her eyes gleaming excitedly as Yugi crawled to her, not answering back. He untied the complicated knot and let the girdle slip away, leaving her naked. He closed his eyes, and with a small breath he battled with himself, '_pretend it's Atemu...just pretend...it will be over soon...'_ and he proceeded to do what had to be done.

YUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGI

Albina had gone home, as it wasn't time for them to live together yet. Yugi himself now lay curled up in his tub, sobbing and rubbing his skin as much as he could. He felt guilty and horrible like he had betrayed Atemu for doing what he did. Once he got out his skin was red and raw. He slipped a cloak on and ran out into the night. He needed to see Atemu.

As he arrived he banged on the door till a surprised Atemu opened it.

"Yugi?"

All at once the boy threw his arms around Atemu, sobbing out his apologies. The pharaoh lifted him into his arms and shut the door, guiding him to his bed.

"You don't have to apologize...I know what you did, but you had too." He tugged gently at the boy's cloak and as it fell it revealed the red raw skin underneath. He stared wide eyed at it and quickly seeing his response Yugi tried to cover himself only to have it ripped away by Atemu who was glaring at the boy.

"Why would you do that?!" He grabbed Yugi's wrists hard, "Don't ever hurt yourself again! Not for me or anyone." Yugi winced at how tightly his wrists where being held. They were released and Atemu pulled Yugi's chin up.

"I don't want to ever lose you..." He pressed a soft kiss to the boy's lips, and delved deep in the hot little mouth. Yugi moaned at the intrusion, loving the taste of Atemu. He straddled the man's hips, running his hands down his sides. He needed to forget everything, the marriage and what he'd done with Albina. They were so lost in the passionate kiss they didn't hear the door open.

"So this is why you refused me."

They both startled and looked in horror at Albina's form. Fear raced up Yugi's spine and stopped his breath.

"I just came down to see if you would take my offer since you must've been lonely, but I see you're not lonely at all. What would Severus think of this little information? His enemy fucking his son. tut tut..." She smirked when she saw them both pale. Then she glared at Atemu.

"You should've of refused me. You shouldn't of _threatened_ me...Any other time I would ask for a quick romp then I'd just stay out of you're business but you hurt me." She growled at him before smiling maliciously, "I'll let you have this last night...but at dawn I will tell Severus and you had better hope he's gone, Yugi. Who knows what the emperor would do." She turned and left, slamming the door shut.

Yugi trembled violently, it didn't happen, it didn't happen. He looked to Atemu who was just as shaken up.

"Atemu..." Yugi choked out, leaning down and pressing his face against the pharaoh's chest. Atemu was too shocked to react; he was being taken away from him. He was pulled back when he felt warm wetness spread on his chest and slide down. He wrapped his arms tightly around the boy's shaking form. His heart was racing like a scared bird.

"Shhh...It's ok, love..." Atemu cooed, trying to calm Yugi.

"Liar! You know it isn't...we'll never see each other again. Dammit..." Yugi wept, pressing himself as hard as he could to Atemu, wanting to feel all of him. Suddenly he felt himself being pushed down onto the mattress. He barely managed a gasp before his mouth was taken roughly and the only cloth hiding his nudity was ripped off. He responded instantly, kissing back as much as he could, panting between the kiss. His wrists were seized and yanked over his head, nearly popping his arms out of their sockets. Atemu bit down on Yugi's neck till it bled, sucking on the spot, hungrily wanting to leave a mark. Yugi was his, only his. Yugi cried out at the pain but only gripped Atemu tighter.

"Atemu, hurry!" Yugi whimpered, splaying his legs out wide. Atemu leaned down, sucking one of Yugi's nipples into his mouth and ignoring Yugi's cry. The boy arched against him with a moan and hands ran down his thighs, a finger tracing around his entrance. The boy quivered at the touch, mewling slightly.

"Please..." Yugi begged, running his hands down Atemu's chest to wrap his slim fingers around Atemu's manhood. The pharaoh's breath hitched at the contact. He pulled Yugi's hand away, moved his finger away and he pushed Yugi's legs apart wider, growling as he thrust himself inside Yugi almost brutally. Yugi cried at the pain, almost scared at Atemu's sudden roughness, but he understood. They needed this to mix their pain with pleasure, the pain of goodbye and the pleasure of one last night. This was their farewell to each other. Atemu stayed still to let Yugi adjust, not wanting to hurt his lover badly. He gathered Yugi in his arms, holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry Yugi..." He whispered, licking away the tears running down Yugi's cheeks. He bent down and slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, devouring him. He loved the sounds that were coming from the boy underneath him. Arms wrapped around his neck, and Yugi bucked against him. That was the only sign he needed and started his harsh pounding into the boy. The sudden movements made Yugi throw his head back, saliva from the kiss making his lips gleam enticingly.

"You're…so beautiful my love..." Atemu panted, snapping his hips up hard to meet Yugi's. The prince could only gasp, digging his nails into Atemu's back writhing on the bed in pleasure. He tried to meet Atemu's thrusts, his body burning from the inside out. Atemu let out a hiss when he hit Yugi's prostate and in a fit of passion the boy's nails ripped down his back, leaving angry red trails. He felt some of the cuts bleed, the warm liquid making him shiver as it trailed down his back. He reached back, grabbing Yugi's hands and pulling them above his head again.

"Look at me Yugi...I want to see your face when you come." Atemu commanded, speeding up his movements. Yugi's head thrashed to the side with a moan, embarrassed by the comment. His abdomen was prickling, burning with pleasure and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Growling slightly, Atemu attacked Yugi's neck, marking him again.

"I said look at me." He hissed. Yugi obeyed, a strange thrill running though him at the fierce look in Atemu's eyes.

"I love you, Yugi..." Atemu moaned with a hard thrust, and Yugi came, his eyes fluttering closed, tears leaking down his cheeks, back arched and cherry lips opened up in a silent scream. That look itself was enough to break Atemu's heart and make him come with a soft moan. He moved off Yugi and pulled him close, the boy's eyes looking droopy with exhaustion. He breathed in Yugi's scent, the same one he remembered when he bathed with vanilla. The room smelled like sex, but the smell of vanilla was what Atemu caught the strongest. He loved the smell and nuzzled Yugi's hair just to get more.

"This is the last time we'll be together again..." Yugi murmured softly.

"I'm sorry, Yugi...you know I love you, right?" He whispered, kissing the boy's forehead. Yugi only nodded, a soft sob escaping his mouth. He clutched Atemu closer for dear life.

"I don't want you to go...It isn't fair...it's the stupid war..."

"I know..." Atemu patted Yugi's hair, trying to soothe to sobbing boy.

"Promise if this war ever ends...you'll take me with you to Egypt...I don't want to rule Rome...I'll leave it to one of my younger brothers..." He kissed the pharaoh's chin, reaching over to intertwine their fingers. "Promise...that you'll make me yours..."

The pharaoh smiled sadly, kissing Yugi softly.

"I promise."

**Ahh...don't kill me please. Anyhoo...if any of you were wondering about the "acting" Yugi and Albina had to do...it says that Ancient roman weddings had that for some weird reason...Romans are odd lol but their weddings sounds neat XD...only if it wasn't with Albina...:/ If anyone's interested about the info i got Just pm me ok? and I'll send you the place where I got it from. Till next time lovely's. **


	11. Good bye my love

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. **

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. **

**Warnings: M/M relationships**

**Authors note: God...I felt like crying when I wrote this chapter. This chapter is about how Atemu met Seto, about Tauret and Yugi and Atemu's last parting. This chapter will have many flashbacks. lol I had to stop writing caz I was on this website about egyptians and they have this game where you have to mummify the pharaoh XD I had to play...oh and don't worry...this isnt the ending...XD there's still much more...**

**-Flashback-**

**_(memory)_**

**_This chapter is un-beated...the last chapter too...As soon as I get the chapters back I will put the good ones up. Remember ppl I LOVE REVIEWS!!! so show me some love or at least...Atemu and Yugi. _**

"Temy...?"

"Hm?"

Yugi turned in Atemu's arms to nuzzle his caramel chest.

"Tell me about Tauret...I want to know." The pharaoh smiled and sat up hoisting Yugi up against him.

"I guess you have the right to know...Tauret..." He paused not knowing where to begin, "She was Seto's sister, as I'm sure Seto must have told you. I met her because of him...Seto and I have been friends ever since the war began..."

_-Flashback-_

_"I wanna go back! It's not fair Daddy!" Little Atemu stomped his foot his eyes filling but he couldn't cry in front of his dad so he held them back biting his lip. "I want to see big brother..."_

_"He's not your brother stop calling him that." His father scowled but then softened when Atemu sniffled. "Atemu...my son you must understand...you can't see Severus again. His father is calling war on us...he's the enemy."_

_"Shut up!" Atemu screamed running angrily from the room. He ran as fast as his small legs could take him screaming into the air in his frustration. How could this happen to him? _

_"No...he wouldn't hurt me. He's my best friend..." Atemu mumbled his fists slamming into the wall of the Temple. He curled up at the foot of stairs and began to sob hugging his knee's close to his chest. He didn't know how long he was there, a few minutes, an hour but something smacked into his arm drawing him out of his own misery. Looking up he saw nothing so he just curled into a ball again before another hard object smacked him in the arm. Angered he raised his head glaring scanning his eyes around for the attacker. A small boy in white robes was by a tree near him stones in his fist. His skin was a copper color, his messy hair a light brown. He was scowling at Atemu, his cobalt eyes slightly frightening the boy. _

_"Why'd you do that?" Atemu hissed at the boy rubbing his injured arm._

_"Because you're crying." the boy answered._

_"So?" Atemu spat with a small sniffle he rubbed his eyes of the tears._

_"You're a boy. Boy's arent suppose to cry! Only girls cry or babies." The boy sneered at Atemu._

_"I'm not a baby..." _

_"Then you're a girl." _

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_Atemu shot up tired of this, he was hurting and upset and didn't want to take this crap from some boy he didn't know._

_"Shut up! You dont know anything! You're just a stupid peasant."_

_The boy looked insulted. He raised his head in pride,_

_"Am not. I'm the priests son. The high priest." _

_HA! He thought that could impress him._

_"Well I'm the pharaohs son." _

_"Are not!" _

_"Am too!" _

_The boy just crossed his arms, huffing a bit._

_"I didn't know the prince was such a cry baby then."_

_"Shut up I said!"_

_"Cry baby! Cry baby! Cry baby!" The boy taunted._ _Atemu tried to get him to stop but he just sang it louder and louder. Soon Atemu couldn't take it,_

_"Shut up..." He murmured before he began to wail, tears dripping onto the ground his eyes becoming red. The boy looked shocked just staring at Atemu a moment before looking sympathetic. He went to Atemu and wrapped his small arms around the boy's frame. _

_"Don't cry I'm sorry...What's wrong...I wouldn't of made fun of you if I knew you were this upset." _

_Atemu attempted to push him away but the boy just hugged himself closer. _

_"Tell me what's wrong..."_

_"M-My best friend...I can't see him anymore because of the war..." He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other boy, "It's not fair. It's not fair..." He spilled his guts to the boy as the other stroked his hair. After a moment his sobs ceased and he wiped away the drying tears. It felt good to tell someone. The boy released him as he stopped,_

_"Better?"_

_The little prince just nodded his head giving a small smile. _

_"What's your name?"_

_"Seto. What about yours?" _

_"Atemu." _

_Seto smiled at that his smile funny looking with a top tooth missing and Atemu couldn't stifle a giggle. The other didn't look upset at this but only giggled himself pointing to the missing tooth._

_"I lost it a couple days ago."_

_"Where'd it go?"_

_"My daddy took it." _

_Atemu made a face,_

_"Ewww why would he want it?"_

_Seto just shrugged and helped Atemu up grinning ear to ear._

_"Wanna go play?" _

_-_end flashback-

"We became inseperable after that...He never left my side..." Atemu smiled in his memories.

"So because you two became best friends...you met Tauret?" Yugi asked.

"Of course."

"Was it love at first sight?"

Atemu laughed,

"Hardly. She was my age, Seto was a year younger, with short messy brown hair and even darker brown eyes. If anything I didn't like her one bit. She always wanted to hang out with Seto and I but we never let her, but...as we got older she grew into a beautiful girl. I finally accepted my attraction when we were fifteen. By then she was a woman, long full hair, dark seductive kohl rimmed eyes, round thick hips...full soft breasts. She was the most graceful beautiful thing I had ever seen back then."

Yugi saddened slightly as he described Tauret. She sounded gorgeous...and Yugi...well he didn't have the beauty of a woman. The pharaoh noticed his distress and kissed him softly before whispering,

"Your the most beautiful thing to me Yugi. I don't care if your not a woman." He gave him another reasurring kiss before continuing. "I fell in love and wanted to marry her and after gathering up some courage told Seto of my love. He was angry at me for falling in love with his sister."

_-flashback-_

_"Seto...could...could I tell you something?" Atemu questioned blushing slightly. Seto studied his friend a moment before nodding._

_"I...I'm in love with Tauret." Seto's eyes widened a bit_ _at that but he said nothing, "I want to marry her."_

_This snapped his friend out of his shocked state,_

_"NO! You can't marry my sister! How could you even think of liking her? She's my big sister!" He growled at Atemu glaring at him. _

_"She's gonna be the high priestess, a pharaoh can't be married to a priestess! It's forbidden."_

_"Well...she's not a priestess yet. Her father will hand that down to her! If I tell them now of my plans to marry, that right will be handed down to you." He said this as if it were a privelage an honor. _

_"Oh sure just throw that on me just so you can have my sister." Seto's voice choked his eyes showing his hurt. _"_That's not fair Atemu. It's not fair to me. I've your best friend but you would treat me like that just so you can have my sister."_

_"Seto...I...I wasn't thinking."_

_"Of course you werent." Seto spat he opened his mouth to continue before closing it and turning away, "Forget it...just...let me think for a while." _

"After a while he came back, saying he gave his approval on the marriage, but I'd have to court his sister first. He wouldn't let her go into the marriage if she felt nothing for me. So...I went to Taruet to confess..."

_Atemu's heart was pounding in his chest as he knocked on the door of Taurets room. _

_"Come in." came the light answer. His heart flipped at the voice, as soft and sweet as a birds song. He opened the door and peered in noticing Tauret by her bedroom window. She was a vision of beauty in her flowing white robes and golden jewelry._

_"Prince Atemu." She whispered with a smile._

_"Tauret...I...I want to tell you something." He tried to speak but his mouth seemed dry and he just stood there his mouth open like a gaping fish._

_"Prince?" She asked worriedly._

_"I..Iloveyou!" He said it all in a jumble his face turning a bright red. She looked at him oddly tilting her head towards him._

_"Excuse me...I didn't catch that..." _

_With a sigh he went to her grabbing onto her hand. She flinched tensing her cheeks growing a rosy color. _

_"I said...I love you Tauret..."_

_"Prince..." She breathed _

_"Atemu...don't call me prince..." He said lightly pulling her closer and kissing her full on the mouth. _

_"A-Atemu..." She gasped as he slipped his tongue in her mouth kissing her deeply. "W-wait..." She pushed him back lightly her face now flushed completely._

_"I...love you too...I've been in love with you for years."_

_He grinned at that his heart singing with joy,_

_"Marry me then?"_

_She smiled,_

_"Yes." _

"We were married a couple months later...She was still with me when I became pharaoh, and was pregnant with my child when I was twenty. She died of an unknown illness...my healers did everything to save her but...she past away taking our child with her." He looked pained thinking back at the time. "The last thing she said to me I never got...and probably never will..."

_Tauret lay in her bed, panting slightly her swollen belly rising and falling with each breath. She looked up with pained eyes at Atemu._

_"My love...I'm gonna die soon...the baby's too young to be removed...I will take our child with me." _

_Atemu's eyes filled and knelt down stroking her arm._

_"The healers told me...my love...I don't want you to die...what shall I do without you."_

_She smiled stroking Atemu's face._

_"Fall in love again...don't be alone...please...I couldn't bear the thought of you being lonely the rest of your life..." She gave a gasp of pain grabbing her stomach._

_"He's dying Atemu...I can feel him dying..." Tauret sobbed softly, "I don't want our baby to die..."_

_He grabbed her holding her close. _

_"I don't either...I don't want to lose either of you." Tauret wrapped her arms around him holding him close panting harder. Her arms grew weak in the hug and she had to release him. He let her lay back down and she smiled._

_"It's coming...I'll last a few moments more..." She looked sad for a moment, "I've been so greedy my love...so very greedy..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I didn't think of my loved ones...I've been so greedy..." she murmured her eyes closing, "Forgive me...my..." then her eyes closed and a last wisp of breath left her lips. Atemu's eyes widened and he shook her shoulders,_

_"No...not yet...it's too soon...please...Tauret...Tauret..." Tears of angusih filled his eyes. He closed them and screamed,_

_"TAURET!!!" _

-End flashback-

Only a sad smile showed any of Atemu's pain,

"I couldn't believe she was gone Seto had to drag me from the room as the healers took her away."

"Why was she greedy? How...I mean." Yugi asked

"I don't know...I never could understand it."

The boy stayed quiet for a moment before asking hesitantly,

"Atemu...are...are you still in love with her?"

He seemed taken aback from the question but shook his head lightly,

"No...I'm not in love...that's not to say...I don't love her. I'll always love her...just as all always love you..." He brushed his lips lightly over Yugi's, "Even if they rip you away from me...I won't stop loving you...ever..." He rolled ontop of Yugi and began to make love to him slower, and gentler then before. Trying to prove to Yugi just how much he really loved him. No one could stop them from loving each other, not even death himself.

-PARTING-IS-SUCH-SWEET-SORROW-PARTING-IS-SUCH-SWEET-SORROW-

Just before the sun rose Atemu stirred gently shaking Yugi awake. They shared one last tear filled kiss, full of heartbreak and love before Atemu got up to leave. He whispered goodbye to Yugi ignoring with all his might the sobs of his love as he went. He quickly ran about gathering up his guards and Seto pushing aside all their questions. All he hissed was that he was the pharaoh and they would do as he said. As they rode off Seto gently questioned Atemu noticing his red eyes.

"I've lost him." Was all he said licking his lips lightly. Tasting the salt on them from Yugi's lips and tears. It was all he had now of Yugi and he cherished the taste almost as much as he despised it.

Yugiyugiyugiyugi

Yugi sat weeping loudly his face pressed into the pillow. He lingered there till his eyes cried all the tears they could, so much it hurt even to try to cry. He sat there staring at the ceiling breathing in the last trace of Atemu's scent. He closed his eyes whispering out in a chocked voice,

"Good bye my love..."


	12. Seto's secret

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. **

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. **

**Warnings: M/M relationships**

**Authors note: lol when I put BANG BANG BANG...I really wanted to end it with, "on the door baby" don't listen to love shack then write a story XD Also I just posted an original fic of mine on aarinfantasy My name is the same on there. But anyhoo the story is about a merman and human...god I love stuff like that XD I have artwork for it too...I should post it up sometime. Anyhoo...if any of you like my work you should check out the story. (Wow...I'm advertising...yay! ') lol I'm in a giggly mood XD I looked up if homosexuality was accepted in egypt and it was!! yay. XD...they say almost anything was accepted...sexualy. I never knew how sexual egyptians were O.O and Homosexuality was accepted in Rome too...but since Yugi's a prince it will be wrong...Wow...this makes me sad...If homosexuality is so accepted in alot of ancient times...why the hell can't ppl accept it now? **

BANG! BANG! BANG! The loud noises roused Yugi from his sleep. He blinked drowsily at the door confused. At that moment the door was beat down and several guards stood there, Albina and...his dad. He quickly covered himself growing pale at the sight of his furious father.

"F-Father..."

"Where is he...WHERE IS HE!" Severus bellowed, his eyes on his son's shaking form. Or rather, on the dark bruise that shone against his son's neck.

"He left..." Yugi murmured softly looking away from his fathers gaze. Those angry eyes never left him and he could just feel them burning into his skin.

"Leave us..." Severus hissed at the guards and when Albina stayed he glared at her, "I said LEAVE US!" She squeaked and scampered away like a fightened mouse. He turned back to Yugi, his eyes suddenly becoming sad.

"How could you betray me like this?"

"I..didn't mean too father...I just..." Yugi stopped when his fathers eyes narrowed icily.

"Just what?"

"Love him..."

The emperors eyes widened then he closed them looking away,

"How long has this been going on?"

"Ever since the festiville...Father please...try to understand...I truly love him. I do...more so then I could even try to love Albina..." Yugi pleaded.

"You can't love him, he's a man Yugi. And an enemy you're a prince."

"I dont care if he's a man...why is that so wrong?!"

"Because it is. It's sick...when I found out you were sleeping with him...I...Yugi I love you...you're my son...I don't want anything to happen to you what you're doing is sin. You'll be damned if you carry on like this."

"If it's with him...let me go to hell..." His eyes widened when his father stormed over and smacked him across his face, hard. He just whimpered a bit hiding his face under his bangs.

"Don't you ever...you will not see him again...and I'll be damned if he try's to take you." He turned around shoulders bristling. "Now get dressed and go to your room and stay there...and put something around your neck. I don't want to see that mark."

He went out slamming the door behind him. He was burning with rage, to be so betrayed by both Yugi and Atemu. This war was nothing...Severus decided to change that. If Atemu wanted to betray him...he'd pay...with his peoples lives.

ATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMU

When they got back to Egypt Atemu took Seto in private and spilled everything. Seto was first shocked then sympathetic.

"Atemu...I'm sorry..." then he sighed becoming serious. "You don't have time to mourn though. The emperor will be furious to hear what you've done to Yugi. He'll want revenge...we have to prepare for that."

"I haven't done anything to him...you make it sound like I've hurt him..." Atemu murmured throwing a small glare Seto's way. The priest kneeled down in front of Atemu,

"I didn't mean it like that." He bowed his head to Atemu, "You're my pharaoh, my lord. I would do anything for you...but sometimes you have to listen to me." Looking back up at Atemu he continued, "We can't afford you to be distracted...the war will get worse from here on. "No matter how harsh it sounds...for now...you'll just have to forget all about Yugi."

"I can't Seto...not after having to deal with Tauret...you can't expect me too..." Atemu stared down at his friend his eyes sad and worn.

"I understand that...just...please...take what I have said into consideration." Then he smiled lightly, "I'm not gonna have to throw stones at you again am I?"

Atemu managed a small chuckle,

"No...it was bad enough the first time."

At that moment there was a small knock on the door and a servant peered in his long black hair cascading over one shoulder, his light brown eyes saw Seto and he smiled a bit, before leaving without a word. Seto blushed and got up not looking at Atemu.

"I must go." He turned to leave when Atemu grabbed his wrist.

"Who was that?"

Seto sighed and turned back to Atemu.

"His name is Sekani. He's Amenenhet's personal servant he's nineteen." he said the name 'Amenenhet' with detest.

"My cousin? Doesn't he have several personal servants?"

"He's not the kind of servant your thinking of Atemu..." he looked away a moment.

"Oh?" Realization hit Atemu, "Oooh...that kind...is...he a friend of yours?"

"I've known him for a long time...I guess you could call us friends. I help him out whenever Amenenhet treats him bad." He turned around again, "Think about what I said my lord, now I must go...he is expecting me."

Without another word he left leaving Atemu to contemplate his situation. He went to his home where he saw Sekani leaning against the wall smirking at him.

"Hey."

"Sekani. What're you doing here...did he hurt you again?"

"Seto...does it look like I'm hurt?"

"Well...no...but...if he catches you out here, he will hurt you." Seto said softly, worried. Sekani laughed walking to Seto and wrapping his arms around the priests neck,

"I love it when you worry about me..." He whispered before kissing Seto lightly. He pulled back and studied Seto's face before smiling, "Do it to me tonight?"

"Sekani...I can't..." Seto felt a small shudder run though him.

"Please Seto? It'll take things off our minds...please..." Sekani pleaded giving Seto's neck small bites.

"If you can so freely do this...why do you stay with him?" The tiny bites stopped and he heard Sekani sigh. He pressed himself to Seto resting his head against his shoulder.

"I love him Seto...you know that...I can't let him go...no matter how much he hurts me."

"You don't love me...so why do you do this?" Seto asked his eyes closing slightly when Sekani's hand traced circles on his thigh.

"I could say the same for you..." Sekani whispered drawing Seto into his own home.

"Why do you think that I don't love you?" The door closed behind him and he was pressed to the wall next to the door.

"I know...because..." Sekani breathed his hand sliding back down Seto's stomach. He cupped Seto's growing arousal squeezing it firmly causing a small gasp from Seto. "I'm not the one you think of...every minute of every day...or even the one you think of when you fuck me..."

He pushed down Seto's robes and yanked them off,

"and that's pretty sad..." Once he got Seto naked and pressed himself against the man panting against his neck as he grinded against Seto.

"You're so obsessed and they don't even know...I've heard you when you sleep...whispering their name so insistently."

"Please...enough..." Seto gasped gripping Sekani's hips to steady them.

Sekani smiled sadly stripping and pushing Seto into his room and onto the bed. He crawled ontop of the priest placing soft kisses up his chest before coming to his mouth,

"It will never be enough..." Then he dominated Seto's pliant mouth.

SEVERUSSEVERUSSEVERUSSEVERUSSEVERUSSEVERUS

Severus sat at his throne his captain of his army bowing at his feet.

"What do you wish my lord?"

The emperors head lifted staring at the captain with cold eyes,

"Three nights from now...I want you to move out and attack Egypt. The pharaoh will learn what happens when he corrupts my son's mind and body."

The captain bowed his head lower muttering quietly,

"It shall be done."

Yugi stood outside of the throne room his eyes wide with horror. Even after he forced himself to stay his father would be merciless. He couldn't let that happen, he ran from the throne room determined to run away and warn Atemu. He ran into something hard on the way, getting thrown backwards onto the ground. A tall man stood in his way smirking down at the boy.

"Where do you think you're going little prince?"

"I-I..." The way the man was staring at Yugi he didn't like. It was scary. The man reached down grabbing Yugi's arm and hauling him up.

"You weren't planning on running away were you? What would your father think of that?" the man grinned, "Maybe I should punish you myself..." He reached with his tongue and licked up the side of Yugi's face. Yugi cried out trying to yank himself from the mans grip.

"Gahiji leave the boy alone." Another man came from the direction of the throne room. The captian of the army. Gahiji sneered and pushed the boy away into the captains arms.

"Are you okay Prince Yugi?" the captain held him gently and it reminded Yugi too much of Atemu so he pulled away quickly.

"I'm...fine..."

"Good...maybe I should escort you to your room then." He gave Yugi a friendly little push in the direction of his room. Yugi glared at him sticking his tongue out. The captain only chuckled slightly. When they came to his room the captain opened his door motioning with his hand for him to go in.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you little prince. My name is Hasani if you ever need anything call on me." Yugi went in ignoring the man and slammed the door in his face. Hasani stood surprised at the cold gesture before staring with pity at the door.

"The poor boy's been through too much."

**Sry for the short chapter I promise the next one will be longer.**


	13. Bring him back to me

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will.**

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son.**

**Warnings: M/M relationships. A bit of Non-con rape. (not all the way tho...thank god!!)**

**A/N: This chapter made me sad to write. TT it helps for the next chapter….eh you'll see. **

Atemu took Seto's advice and readied his army for what they knew was to come. He was glad he did when Severus's army marched to Egypt and his own army waited on the outskirts at the capital. Because they had prepared they had been able to fend off the attacking army with minimal causalities. Severus on the other hand lost a higher toll and was furious. He sat at his throne fuming.

"He's mocking me….every time I see my son I can just see Atemu laughing at me. My son hates me Hasani. Atemu has taken him away from me just like his father took mine from me." He stood, "I deserve my revenge. Hasani…send Gahiji."

YUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGI YUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGI

Yugi sat in his room smiling to himself, Atemu had triumphed over his father. Penelope had come to him through his window to tell him. He wasn't allowed to leave his room unless was told he could do so. He felt like a caged bird and sat in front of his window staring longingly. He wished he could just climb out and run to Atemu, but the guards surrounding his room prevented any form of escape. Yugi turned towards the door as he heard it open, a guard peeked his head in.

"Prince Yugi, you have a guest."

"Let them in."

He regretted his words the moment the man stepped in. The same smirk he had from the last time the met.

"G-Gahiji…what do you think you're doing here?" Yugi cried angry and scared.

"I came to check up on your majesty." Gahiji replied feigning innocence. He took a step closer to Yugi, and the boy stood up quickly knocking down the chair he sat on. His heard stopped and he tried to back away from the devious man but the wall stopped him.

"W-well I'm fine so leave now!" He tried to sound confident but he couldn't keep the small stutter out of his voice.

"No." Gahiji whispered, "You're not, why you look simply awful…."

He reached over grabbing Yugi's cheeks in his hand. Yugi froze before he started to tremble in fear. Gahiji was so much bigger then him, at about 6'3 he towered over the small boy, and was built a lot more then Yugi. Gahiji smirked at Yugi's response moving his hand to his waist. The prince flinched at the contact.

"You're such a cute little thing." He purred in the boy's ear, running his hand down the boy's back to the curve of his bottom.

Yugi tried to move away, "Don't."

Gahiji ignored him undoing his robes and letting it fall.

"Stop! I'll tell my father" Yugi hissed flailing his arms as much as he could to get away. Gahiji held him close to his body to still him.

"Your father's angry at you, who's he gonna believe, I could always tell him you're lying because I wouldn't do it to you, since you seem to love it so much from behind."

"You asshole!" Yugi growled glaring at the taller man. The guard only snickered managing to stop Yugi bare. He forced the prince to his knees. Yugi's pride was crushed as Gahiji pressed his hardness to Yugi's cheek.

"Do it."

"No." Yugi glared up at Gahiji defiance clear in his eyes. Gahiji promptly smacked him across the face.

"Now what did you say?"

A small trickle of blood ran from Yugi's lips but he turned back to stare Gahiji straight in the eye.

"I said, no."

"You little…fine then, have it your way." Gahiji grabbed Yugi by his hair tilting his head back and he took off the bottom part of his robes then pulled Yugi's chin down opening his mouth. Yugi tried to scream or get away but Gahiji held tightly and shoved himself into Yugi's mouth. The prince gagged and pulled his head back only to have it pushed back again. A gurgling sound came from Yugi's as he tried to protest and then bit down hard to get his point across. Gahiji let out a howl of pain and yanked Yugi's head back hard. Yugi let go gasping loudly.

"You little bitch…" Gahiji hissed, then after a moment a slow smirk spread across his face. "No listen here, you won't obey no matter what right?"

Yugi didn't answer just panted eyeing Gahiji warily. The guards smile widened and he knelt down running his fingers though Yugi's hair.

"You have such a pretty friend you know? That dark haired one, she's just my type. You wouldn't want me to use her instead of you would you? And I promise I wouldn't be as nice as I am being now." He kissed the side of Yugi's lips in fake tenderness, "You wouldn't want that would you?"

Yugi felt his heart break and he shook his head eye's watering.

"Good boy…" Gahiji cooed standing up again, "Finish me then."

Yugi crawled closer grabbing Gahiji's hips and taking him in his mouth again. He bobbed his head slowly keeping his eyes closed shame filling him. Gahiji quickly grew impatient wrapping his fingers in Yugi's hair again and thrusting into his mouth relentlessly. Yugi gagged and sputtered, thrashing his head as much as he could, only causing Gahiji to moan loudly.

"That's…a good…little prince…" Gahiji panted

After another moment he heard Gahiji let out a small growl and Yugi tried to pull away but Gahiji held him in place as he came in his mouth. Gahiji released him and Yugi spit out anything that he didn't swallow. He thought that would be it, but Gahiji picked him up and threw him on the bed hard.

"S-stop…" Yugi screamed hoarsely.

"Shut up." Gahiji barked getting on the bed as well, "Spread your legs."

The terrified prince obeyed holding back tears. He couldn't let anything happen to Penelope, his only friend. A low hum of approval came from Gahiji's throat as his eyes scanned over Yugi's body.

"I can see why that Pharaoh likes you so much…." Whispered Gahiji as he bent over and licked under Yugi's lower lip. He pressed his mouth harshly over the young boys attempting to pry his mouth open. Yugi shuddered in disgust and punched him in the gut,

"NO!" He screamed, "Don't you ever kiss me."

Gahiji's groaned in pain,

"Have it your way then." His hands gripped Yugi's calf's hauling them over his shoulders. Yugi bit his lip hard as something pressed against his entrance.

The door swung open at that moment and Gahiji turned his head only to be met with a fist. The person threw him off of Yugi and pressed a blade to his throat.

"You pig. How dare you defile our Prince." Hasani growled menacingly.

"C-captain…I…." Gahiji sputtered eyes wide. "He came on to me!"

Hasani snarled and pulled his blade away clutching the front of the man's shirt.

"Does he look like he wants you?" He forced Gahiji to look at Yugi's trembling form eyes wide and watery.

"N-no sir…"

"I didn't think so…you're lucky the emperor is in need of your services else I would've killed you here and now." He hauled Gahiji to his feet and threw him out of the door.

"Wait for me in the throne room." He watched him scramble away as fast as he could. Hasani turned to Yugi then dropping his sword his eyes full of concern. He went to the bed pulling Yugi into his embrace.

"Forgive me my prince, I wasn't here sooner….the guards outside will be punished for doing nothing to help…."

Yugi didn't understand why he was being so kind….It just felt good to be held tenderly and he sobbed into the man's armor holding on tightly. He just needed to be comforted…he needed Atemu…

"Yugi…its ok now…you're not hurt are you?"

Yugi shook his head, unable to stop the flow of tears. Hasani rocked back and forth with Yugi, like a caring mother would a scared child. He made small sounds of comfort massaging Yugi's back.

"Temy!...Temy!" Yugi sobbed, "Bring him back to me…" he pleaded grasping Hasani tighter.

"I…can't…"Hasani whispered back, "I wish I could…."

"Please…I need him…" Yugi murmured suddenly feeling so tired. "Please…." Was the last thing he whispered before falling asleep in Hasani's arms. Hasani laid him down touching his cheek affectionately.

"I'm sorry Yugi…that it has come to this…" He said in the doorway before heading out, to the throne room. Gahiji stood in there standing tall and stiff.

"Gahiji…" Hasani muttered. "I won't say anymore about that instance except don't think you won't be punished when you return, well if you return."

He sat down in a chair a little ways from the throne.

"Now….the emperor is of need of your assassin skills. It's very unlikely you'll come back alive…which I hope you don't. What you need to do…is kill the Pharaoh."


	14. A morbid love confession

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. :( **

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. **

**Warnings: M/M relationships. SADNESS WARNING!!! **

**A/N: ****This chapter made me cry**** when I wrote it (I actually wrote the middle part a while ago. TT) ****Don't**** kill me for this ****plz****!! This is a super long chapter tho O.O a HUGE flash back warning. Seto's POV! **

Gahiji stared in surprise at Hasani before smirking,

"If the emperor commands it, I shall obey." He bowed deeply before scurrying away. Hasani eyed him as he left, letting out a deep painful sigh.

"Forgive me Prince Yugi…"

ATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMU

Seto lay in bed entwined with Sekani holding him close to his body.

"Amenenhet…" Sekani mumbled snuggling closer to Seto.

_"You're so obsessed and they don't even know...I've heard you when you sleep...whispering their name so insistently."_

Seto sighed getting up from the bed.

_"I'm not the one you think of...every minute of every day..."_

_'You're right Sekani…but what can I do? Suddenly confess a love that I know will be denied? I don't want to ruin their happiness…'_ Seto got dressed then went up to Sekani gently shaking him awake.

"You should go, before he finds out."

Sekani sat up rubbing his eyeshe stepped out of bed going to the door. As soon as it was open it was slammed shut again by Seto.

"Wha-?" Sekani titled his head in Seto's direction. Seto's face was bright red and he looked away from Sekani.

"You never were fully conscious in the morning…" Seto chuckled a little nervously still not looking at Sekani.

"Look down."

Sekani did and smirked,

"That's why I felt so breezy." He just turned right around and pulled on his clothes going back to the door where Seto still stood looking off in a different direction.

"You're always so shy…" Sekani cooed nuzzling Seto's cheek.

"Be careful won't you Sekani…if he hits you…run…please…I couldn't stand to see you hurt…." Seto pleaded in a soft voice.

"I can't…when you confess your love…I'll stand up to him…but only then." Sekani said with a small smile leaning over to place a chaste kiss on Seto's cheek.

"Good bye…." Somehow it was painful for him to say those words. He kissed Seto fully on the mouth before pulling away and running out of the room back to his master.

"Goodbye." Seto whispered.

ATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMUATEMU

"You called for me, my lord?" Seto announced as he knelt before Atemu.

"Enough with the formalities, Severus has sent a negotiator."

"Should we trust him?" Seto asked getting a bad feeling.

"The guards are checking him now." As if on cue two guards came into the room followed by a rather large man with dark brown hair and olive green eyes. The guards knelt down as did the man.

"Pharaoh…this is Gahiji from Rome. We've checked him and he's clean."

"You've checked him thoroughly?" Seto inquired eyeing the man suspiciously. The guards opened their mouths to speak but Gahiji beat them to it.

"Do you distrust me so much? I thought priests had more faith."

"My faith has nothing to do with trusting filth such as your self." Seto hissed

Gahiji glared at the man and Atemu chuckled,

"Easy now don't scare the man off."

"My lord, I don't think we should trust him." Seto said softly in Atemu's ear.

"Enough. Tell me Gahiji what does Severus want?" At this point the two guards went to stand by the door watching the three men talk.

"Atemu…please." Seto insisted.

"Silence." Atemu commanded "Let us listen to what he has to say"

Seto snapped,

"Atemu you listen. Stop acting like a lovesick puppy! You're so desperate to see Yugi again you're putting yourself in danger."

"I told you to be quiet _priest_, the pharaoh has spoken!" Atemu barked standing up.

Seto took a step back before looking down,

"Forgive me my lord…I…was out of line."

Gahiji smirked,

"Your priest is right you shouldn't blind yourself because of the boy…." He took a step towards the throne. "The emperor wants to tell you he can't take this anymore. He just wants it all to end." He took a few more steps before bowing.

"He's ready to give up and finish it the only way he see's possible." He suddenly kicked his foot up and a slender silver dagger slid from the wood bottom of his shoe and he caught it and flung it at Atemu. The blade hit with a low thump and a sickening spurt of blood. Atemu stood wide eyed with horror a small gurgling noise leaving his throat.

"S-Seto…" He chocked in a painful voice. "Seto!!!"

Seto's body fell back and Atemu caught him laying him down.

"Oh Ra…Seto…" Seto had moved in front of Atemu just before the blade struck, only to be stricken down him self. By now the guards had captured, Gahiji, who was laughing,

"I was sent here to kill you Pharaoh, but I guess that annoying priest is the next best thing!"

Atemu's eyes rose to stare directly into the man's the depth of hatred in them boundless.

"Take him to a cell….I shall decide how best to kill him later. Get help!" He snarled before turning back to Seto.

"Seto…I…"

Seto yanked the blade from his chest growling in pain. He covered his wound with his hand to trying to stop the blood.

"No…it'll bleed more…" He ripped the bottom part of his robe and tried to wrap it tightly around Seto's chest, it seemed it couldn't stop most of the blood. Seto covered Atemu's hand with one of his own and with the other reached up running his bloody fingers down Atemu's face. Smearing blood down his cheeks like tears.

"I-I'm sorry Atemu…"

"No….i-it's my fault…I s-should've listen to you…" Atemu said shakily. "You were right…I was too desperate to s-see him again…look where that's gotten me…"

"It's alright…..you love him….I understand." Seto smiled at Atemu reassuringly even as he winced with pain.

"It's n-not alright…I-I got you hurt…"

"No. It's not your fault, please…don't blame yourself." Seto squeezed Atemu's hand, "Atemu….you'll always be my best friend, even in death….Though…I need to tell you something…"

"What are you talking about…you'll be ok….they're getting help…"

"Quiet!" Seto hissed through his pain. "I'll show you."

He forced himself to move wrapping his free hand around Atemu's neck and yanking him down into a forceful hungry kiss. Atemu was too shocked to do anything. Seto moved away with a small smile,

"I've held back for all these years….I've wanted you for so long…so very long."

_-Flash back- (Seto's P.O.V.)_

_I don't know why I started it…when I first saw him…as a little kid crying there pathetically I wanted to hurt him. I wasn't allowed to show my tears so freely….why should he be any different? So…I threw stones at him. I made fun of him, but…when he started to cry like that….I __don't__ know what came over me. _

_"Don't cry I'm sorry…" _

_If he were any other person I wouldn't have bothered with that, I would've just sneered and left. He wasn't other people I guess. I just thought I wanted him to be my friend. _

_Over the years though…I found myself having odd thoughts about my dearest friend.__ What it would be like to kiss him, hold him…like you're suppose to with a girl. My first wet dream was about him. It scared me that I could think of doing that to him so I kept it quiet. One day when we were twelve we went to play by the Nile…he fell in._

_"Seto!!!__ Seto help!!" he screamed thrashing in the water. Hearing him call me in such a frightened voice…I didn't even hesitate I jumped in right after him. As soon as I got him out he coughed and sputtered, starting to cry and hold tightly onto me. I held back as tightly as I could so __scared__ that I could've lost him…_

_"S-Seto…Seto…" He chanted my name over and over again trembling. I never felt my heart pound as much as it did, never quite felt like that before. He was a year older then me, but still smaller and much more fragile. He was beautiful. _

_"It's ok…shhhh….calm down…" I stroked his hair gently blushing when he nuzzled against my neck. _

_"You're my best friend Seto…" He whispered with a small yawn when he was calmed. He pulled my head down and brushed his lips against mine in a soft, chaste kiss. My heart stopped and I broke out into a sweat,_

_"W-what was that…?" I asked shakily. _

_"Oh. Yeah I saw my mom give my dad a kiss when she was thanking him….isn't that what you're suppose to do?" Atemu smiled up at me innocently. He was year older then me! How come I knew more about that stuff then he did?_

_"__uuuh__….sure…" I replied getting up and pulling him up with me. He enveloped me in a hug burying his face in my chest. _

_"I don't know what I'd do without you Seto…." He quickly let go blushing in embarrassment and running out back towards the temple. I smiled at him realizing what this feeling finally was. __Love._

_I didn't dare tell him how I felt. I had thought about doing so…but every time…I'd chicken out. Three years past…I should've told him sooner…because I wasn't ready for what he told me that day…_

_"Seto...could...could I tell you something?" Atemu questioned blushing slightly. I didn't know what he wanted to tell me, a small part of me hoped for a love confession so I nodded._

_"I...I'm in love with Tauret." My eyes went wide, it was a love confession…but for the wrong person. I stopped breathing and I could feel my heart start to break. "I want to marry her."_

_Marry!? He couldn't marry her!!_

_"NO! You can't marry my sister! How could you even think of liking her? She's my big sister!" 'How could you like her…instead of me?' _

_She's__ gonna be the high priestess, a pharaoh can't be married to a priestess! It's forbidden."_

_"Well...she's not a priestess yet. Her father will hand that down to her! If I tell them now of my plans to marry, that right will be handed down to you." He said this as if it were a privilege an honor. _

_"Oh sure just throw that on me just so you can have my sister." My voice was choked feeling betrayed by my only friend. _"_That's not fair Atemu. It's not fair to me. I've your best friend but you would treat me like that just so you can have my sister."_

_"Seto...I...I wasn't thinking."_

_"Of course you weren't."I spat angry at him, angry at myself too, "Forget it...just...let me think for a while." _

_I stormed away fighting back tears I knew wanted to come. I never cried before why start now?? I wanted to scream at him…._

_'What has she done for you that I haven't? I've done everything for you! I've always been beside you….why did you fall in love with her? When I could love you so much better? I would cherish you be entirely yours….'_

_I couldn't stop myself, I knelt down by the temple where I first found him and curled up in a ball and cried. My heart was so broken I don't think anything could fix it. _

_'I wish you could see me. You know, I've never cried before….my father wouldn't allow it. See what you've made me do? I can't blame you though….I should've just told you….but…you were __suppose__ to love me…not her.' _

_"Dammit….Atemu…." I don't know how long I stayed there but I made up my mind. If loving her would bring you more happiness….then I would be happy too. I waited till my tears dried to tell you. I've never seen you looked so overjoyed. You promised me you'd make her happy. I know it was suppose to reassure me…but it only made my heart ache more._

End flash back

Seto felt the familiar ache stir up at the memories.

"Seto…." Atemu breathed.

"You had no idea how much it hurt to see her with you instead of me…I loved my sister but secretly hated her for stealing you away….even after her death you weren't mine you couldn't be, but I hoped you would. Then you found Yugi. I was so happy to see you smile again but that unforgiving jealousy was back and I hated my self for it. I am so in love with you…and you never even knew. I guess I was a fool for not confessing this love." He chuckled bitterly, "It takes death itself for me to tell you my love…"

He stared in surprise as tears dropped on his face, clicking his tongue disapprovingly then scolded Atemu,

"Stop that, crying doesn't suit you."

"I-Idiot you can joke at a time like this?"

Atemu sobbed holding Seto close in his arms.

"Aw...this is nice…" Seto whispered basking in the warmth. Then said in a softer tone.

"Don't cry….not for me."

"You bastard you stupid foolish bastard. You should've just told me…"

Seto smiled,

"I guess I should've…forgive me then…I…" he coughed and blood trickled down his lips and chin.

"Dammit…" he cursed, "I won't last much longer."

"No…you're staying with me." Atemu said with a sniffle. A few healers ran in surrounding Seto and Atemu started to check his wounds. Atemu moved away a bit to let them have room. It only took a moment before one turned to Atemu.

"I'm sorry my lord….theirs too much damage…he's gonna die."

"GET OUT!" Atemu roared and they all ran away frightened. He held his friend closer, touching his cheeks.

"You're not gonna die….don't listen to them. You're my best friend Seto…you can't die, I love you."

Seto smiled,

"No you don't….but it's nice to hear…"

"I'm not lying! I do love you….even if it's not in that way…I'll always love you. You're my best friend the only one that I could tell anything too." Atemu said pressing his forehead to Seto's tears splashing against the priests cheeks.

"Please don't die…" Atemu sobbed, "I don't know what I'd do without you. It's not fair!"

"Atemu, listen to me." Atemu moved his head away, "You're my master, my pharaoh, my friend, my love, my god and my life. I never thought one person could be all these things but you are. My only wish in life was to serve you. I did what I did to protect that, don't ever blame yourself, this is my choice. To die for you." He wiped away tears from Atemu's eyes with his thumb.

"Could you do me two favors before I go?" He asked, already feeling his breath quicken and he was feeling so tired.

"Anything." Atemu whispered.

"Tell Sekani I confessed to you…please...he'll understand what he has to do." Atemu nodded, "and…Could you kiss me…like you meant it?"

Atemu just nodded again and bent down pressing a soft lingering kiss to Seto's lips before pulling back. He smiled sadly when Seto gave a small dissatisfied grunt. He kissed him again letting Seto take over, as the priests tongue pushed past his lips into his mouth. The priest tasted like blood and honey, a bitter sweet taste. The kiss became heated and their tongues danced for dominance which neither could win. Then the kiss slowed and they kissed lovingly as each was reminded of the situation.

Both were crying into the kiss, the saltiness present on their lips and tongues. Seto pulled away first smiling through the tears.

"Wonderful…" He snuggled against Atemu taking one last lingering look at the man before letting his eyes close.

"Goodbye my love."

"G-Goodbye my friend…." Atemu sobbed, he felt Seto stop breathing and he cried into the man's brown hair unable to stop the wails and screams of sorrow from coming.

"Seto! Seto please…" He felt like a helpless child as he held Seto's lifeless body unable to do anything about it.

"Nooo…" He cried touching Seto's face,

"P-please don't go….I can't lose you….you're all I got…" He knew it was useless to say, he was already gone.

"You can't leave me…"

He stayed there two hours holding Seto's corpse crying until he couldn't anymore. He finally let the healers take Seto away covering his body with a long blanket. Atemu sat there, looking like a broken doll staring into nothing arms limp, head towards the sky. He'd lost so much already, his wife, his love…now even the one person who held him together through it all. His heart felt shattered and empty.

"Severus…" He whispered saying the name with bitterness and hate.

**A/N: AHHHH! That killed me to write!! I sooo wanted to like resurrected him or just forget I even wrote this chapter! But I like it in a really morbid kinda way O.o Next chapter is very angst filled, Seto's funeral, Gahiji's punishment…and Atemu plotting. ****Scary….**


	15. Too late

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. :( **

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. **

**Warnings: M/M relationships. ****Violence, abuse.****Sorta gore-y death scene.**** Eh. ****Sorta.**

**A/N: ****While writing this I was ****listen**** to the "****Sex Changes****" ****Weeeiiird**** XD I'm curious….does anyone else love The Dresden Dolls? Also, did Ancient Egyptians know curse words? Hm. Better not ****dwell**** on that. They use it in my Ancient Egypt.**

Atemu pulled himself together his sorrow turning to rage and a deep desire for revenge. He stormed to the dungeon eyes narrowing as he spotted Gahiji laying down his hands cradling his head eyes closed in comfort. He must've heard Atemu come in because looked over closed his eyes again and smirked, saying,

"I assume the priest is dead? Why else would you look so insane with grief?"

The pharaoh didn't say anything but motioned for the guard to unlock the cell, he stepped in side and locked the door.

"Quiet. You won't be so smug when I get through with you."

Gahiji sat up smiling, only making Atemu growl.

"Sooo what's my sentence? Hanging? Decapitation? Torture? All of the above?"

The pure mocking tone Gahiji used made Atemu's blood boil. His vision blurred a moment, he didn't even remember moving and his hand was at Gahiji's throat. Gasping at the strong grip, Gahiji clawed at Atemu's hand in surprise before chuckling, which came out more like a dry cough.

"S-str-gasp rangling then…" He smirked, seeming forced, "G-goo-od choice."

He was slammed into the wall before Atemu released him. Falling to his knees, he coughed, touching the now tender red area of his throat.

"I know I'm going to die here. I could either die by your hands or by that Hasani bastard. He's taking care of your bitch you know? Being real friendly like."

"What do you mean?"

Atemu studied Gahiji, he knew of Hasani, Severus's general. He wanted to smack Gahiji for the 'bitch' comment.

"You know what I mean…anytime Yugi's in trouble he's right there to hold him. Seems like he won't need you anymore."

"When was Yugi in trouble??"

Atemu didn't like the way Gahiji's smile spread wider.

"Oh? Didn't I mention it before?" He laughed, "How dumb of me." He didn't answer Atemu's question just kinda gave a long sigh, like he was relaxed. Stretching his arms he went around Atemu, just strolling around the room knowing full well that Atemu's eyes followed him.

"You know what?"

"What?" Atemu hissed

"I've learned why you're so attached to that boy…he has the sweetest mouth…he didn't let me kiss him…but after I mentioned that little Penelope girl, oooh….he would let me do anything to save her from the same torment. And he did…he sucked me like he'd been doing it all his life."

At first Atemu didn't move…didn't blink didn't even utter a word back. Seto….Yugi…Both their names ran through his mind. His mind went blank.

_His hand hurt but he didn't know why. He could only feel the hot tears running down his face. Only could see the color red. He could hear someone's screams, couldn't tell whether or not they were his. Someone was trying to pull him away, he wanted the hurt to stop but he couldn't get away. _

_"NO!" He heard himself scream getting away from the person who held him. _

_His fist hit something squishy and wet over and over, he couldn't stop it. He heard the object scream over and over. _

_"Please! Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

_"It's too late!!" He screamed, this time feeling his lips move. "It's too late! __Too __late!"_

_"Please!" The voice screamed in agony. __"Oh Ra please!"_

_"My __lord please__! This is horrible!" _

_"Stop it!" He bellowed, "Seto didn't get mercy! Seto didn't get the chance! He's gone! And you dare touch my love as well? I'd rather die then let you live! Die! Die! Die!" Over and Over he slammed his fist down, the color red getting brighter, till it seemed to blind him entirely. The screams grew louder incoherent pleads mixed in with the sickening squishes and he wanted it all to stop he buried his hands in someone's hair yanking at it shaking the persons h__air. _

_He heard a tearing noise and a hot liquid oozed out onto his finger tips. The terrible shrieks didn't stop. He let go and his hands found the persons mouth he covered it, hoping it would stop the noise. Muffled wails could be heard, liquid dripping onto the top of his hand. He pressed harder and harder and the person tried to suck in breathes, resorting to breathing heavily through his nose. His hands shook and he kept forcing them down, down. _

_He heard something crack and the screams went silent. __He let out a breath of relief sounding more like a sob. _

_"Oh…" He heard the person who tried pulling him away gasp. His vision cleared his mind slowly begging to function. _

He groaned and grabbed his head, it was throbbing badly. One of his personal assistants stood behind him eyes wide with horror the man turned and retched on the floor. Atemu looked away eyes on his bloodied hands. Slowly, he let his eyes wander up to see Gahiji, face barely recognizable. Ugly bruises marred his face, gashes deeply set in his arms and cheeks. There was so much blood. Atemu didn't even know a man could have so much. His head was up in an odd way and Atemu could see what had killed him, a broken neck. Shuddering in disgust he moved away briefly murmuring to his assistant to have the body disposed off.

'_I killed a man…with my own hands…'_ He went to his quarters and washed his blood stained hands turning the water an ugly pink. He didn't bother undressing and just flopped down on his bed his arms throbbing with pain. His fist was almost black with bruises. He curled into a ball sighing softly. He didn't know what to do now….The only thing he knew, he would never forgive Severus for this.

**Ok, one more ****chapter**** then there's gonna be a bit of a time skip. ****And a surprise.****Maybe good, maybe bad.**** I didn't like this chapter much but I'm sicker then a dog and have been having a bad week.**** Boy troubles and some bitch or bastard saying my video on ****youtube**** belongs to them so they removed my vid. ****So this week or weeks ****w.e**** have been kinda shitty so sorry if it reflected on the chapter. **


	16. Yugi's grief

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. :( **

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. **

**Warnings: M/M relationships. **

**A/N: ****Ah, better week…sorta. Eh I'll rant more at the bottom ****author's**** note**

Yugi's beautiful blue eyes fluttered open and he pushed himself up glancing around the room, shivering as a cold gust of wind blew in from his window and chilled his naked flesh. He let out a small dry sob as he saw himself in a mirror by his door. His cheek was blue and black where Gahiji had smacked him; his eyes were red and rimmed with black circles from lack of sleep. He covered his head and pulled his knee's to his chest.

"Fuck you bastard…" he hissed to a Gahiji that wasn't even there. A soft knock was heard on the door and Yugi jumped up dressing in a nightgown he had while trying to tell them to go away but the door opened before he could protest. The general Hasani came in eyes cast downwards, allowing Yugi to pull the nightgown down all the way.

"Prince." He began, "Your father wishes to speak with you…I told him about last night."

Yugi winced, horrified at what his father would say.

"Do you need clean clothes? I'm sure I could get your friend to bring some…then you could see her. You would like that wouldn't you?"

The prince gave a small nod before narrowing his eyes at Hasani,

"Why are you being so kind to me? I betrayed Rome. I slept with our enemy quite willingly. Why the hell should you of all people act like you give a damn?"

The harsh words didn't seem to affect Hasani, who merely smiled and replied softly like he was speaking to an angry child.

"Don't misunderstand me my prince. I am not pleased with your actions you betrayed your country after all. But, no child should have to go through this kind of torment. You're young…children make mistakes all the time."

Fire blazed in Yugi's eyes,

"Who are you to call me a child? I am no child. Atemu was no mistake, I _love_ him if I had the choice….I…I would leave Rome to be with him."

"Don't be so foolish." Hasani hissed, "Even if you managed to get away do you think your father would let you go to Atemu so easily? You're first in line for the throne. Vespillo, Scipio, even Drusus wouldn't do in your father's eyes. He was his fathers first born and you are his."

"Atemu wouldn't let my father take me back so easily either."

"Yugi, you say you're not a child but you're acting just like one. If Atemu has to fight to keep you won't everything just end up worse? Think of how much longer this war will be…how many more will suffer."

Yugi knew that. Of course he did, why the hell would he have stayed if he didn't know that.

"I know. I know….go get Penelope to bring me clothes…I want to talk to her before I see father."

"As you wish my prince."

Hasani left returning after a short while with a concerned looking Penelope. As soon as she spotted Yugi she threw his clothes to the floor and ran up to him throwing her dark arms around him.

"Oh Yugi…you look _horrible_."

"What a nice way to greet a friend, no hello just telling me how shitty I look."

Penelope pulled away shaking her head at Yugi,

"You know that's not what I meant." She touched the bruise, "Who did it? When I get my hands on the sorry bastard-!"

"He's on a mission right now…your father will probably discuss it with you when you two speak….I'll leave you two alone now. Be quick Yugi, you don't want your father to get angrier." As soon as the door closed Penelope scrunched up her nose.

"What is he, your nurse?"

Yugi giggled a bit at the comment both their eyes on the door,

"He's the general. I've seen him with my father a lot when I grew up…but we never spoke to each other till now."

"I was expecting the general to be a cold heartless bastard. Hmph. Go figure." Turning serious she turned her gaze back to Yugi.

"What happened though Yugi…tell me? You really look like someone beat you up."

"Rapes more like it."

"Someone raped you!?"

"Well…." He paused, "Sit down." They sat on the bed and Yugi proceeded to tell Penelope about what Gahiji did to him and how Hasani had come in right before anything serious had happened. Penelope smiled a bit at hearing that Gahiji hadn't gotten all he wanted,

"I kinda like that general guy….if he stands up for you like that."

"If only he could have stopped that beast of a man from shoving his-" Penelope slapped a hand over his mouth.

"No details please…"

Yugi let out a muffled 'sorry' against the hand. She pulled her hand away studying him.

"Yugi…you okay?"

He knew she wasn't talking about Gahiji but Atemu. A small stab of pain hit him in the heart and emotion clogged his throat but he swallowed it down and nodded slowly.

Things grew quiet after then, to an almost uncomfortable silence, for Yugi anyways. His friend just started at him for a couple moments gnawing at her bottom lip. Hesitantly it seemed she reached over and pulled Yugi close to her petting his hair gently. It felt like what his mother used to do when he woke up crying for her because of nightmares. He snuggled into the embrace not feeling awkward at all when he rested his head against Penelope's bosom. Penelope either didn't notice or didn't care. She hummed softly a lullaby that Yugi didn't know. A few tears leaked out of his eyes turning a small part of her dress darker with the wetness.

"Yugi…he misses you just as much. Be strong for him ok? He doesn't want you to be sad and you know it." She used her thumb to wipe the tears from Yugi's darkened eyes.

"I know….but I miss him so much Penelope I miss him so much…"

SEVERUSSEVERUSSEVERUSSEVERUSSEVERUSSEVERUSSEVERUSSEVERUSSEVERUSSEVERUSSEVERUS

After drying his tears he went to his father bolding holding his fathers gaze with a proud and defiant glare. He never looked more like his father then he did then.

"Yugi…I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Then let me be with him."

"_No._ Be reasonable my son. He's our enemy…he has been for so long or have you forgotten? How are you suppose to have heirs?"

"Maybe I don't want the throne. Vespillo is so much better suited then I am, let him lead!"

His brother was only two years his junior and the spitting image of his father.

"Yugi you're my first son. My first _born._ I won't have it." His father suddenly sighed, "This isn't even a problem anymore. I had Gahiji deal with the problem."

A cold shudder of fear ran through Yugi,

"What do you mean 'deal with the problem'?"

"I sent Gahiji to kill the Pharaoh."

Coldness spread through Yugi like liquid ice, his vision went black for a moment as his heart seemed to stop.

"W-what…" Was all he could manage.

"Gahiji was ordered to assassinate Atemu. He went last night….I have no doubt the deed is done."

Yugi came back to himself,

"He can't! Father…he can't…" his voice wavered eyes filling. A part of Severus's heart broke at seeing his son so broken.

"I'm sorry my son. I saw no other choice."

Hasani, who was at Severus's left hand side, looked down at the look on Yugi's face. He had never seen the boy look so pitiful. Yugi felt too much emotion, bitterness, sadness, betrayal, hatred. His mind didn't seem to know what to do so it did the only thing it could, it shut down. Yugi's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Hasani noticed and ran to catch the boy before he fell. Yugi's body collapsed into his arms and he picked him up bridal style.

"Hasani?"

"He just fainted my lord." Hasani turned towards the concerned Emperor. "Forgive me for speaking out of place my lord…but killing Atemu was cruel even for you. He was like a baby brother to you."

"That was before. This is now."

"I see….I'll go put the young prince in his room."

"Fine, oh and Hasani?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Tell him the _other_ news."

Hasani winced at that.

"Y-yes my lord."

Yugi didn't wake as he was carried but as soon as he touched the mattress of his bed his eyes opened slowly.

"Temy?" He asked groggily.

"No my prince, it is only me, Hasani."

Yugi looked away sadly not wanting Hasani to see his tears.

"I-Is he really dead?"

"We don't know but Gahiji is a good assassin. No matter how vile the creature is."

"But Atemu would never let someone near him!"

"We told him that he was there because the Emperor wanted to talk to him about you….about stopping the war….so you two could be together."

"No…how could you be so horrible! You let him do this! You let Gahiji kill him!" Yugi shouted through his tears, picking up a book on his nightstand and chucking it at the general. Hasani easily dodged the attack and sighed,

"Yugi…could I just say 'no' to the Emperor?"

"You could've tried!"

"You're his son….disobedience with anyone else would result in severe punishment or even death."

"So you let someone die to save your own ass!?"

Hasani pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Now's not the time to discuss my moral values. You fainted before your father could tell you the news."

Yugi sniffled unable to really stop the flow of tears,

"What news?"

"Albina's pregnant."

The prince's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"P-p-p-p-pregnant? She can't be! SHE CANNOT BE PREGNANT! IT'S NOT MINE!"

"Whoa….calm down little one. Who else's could it be?"

"Have you seen the little slut?!"

"Yugi…."

"I don't want it! I don't want her! She ruined it! Its her fault…" Yugi broke down weeping in grief.

"If she even comes near me I swear I'll kill her. I swear it." He cried

"Yugi I know how you must feel….but…"

"How the hell would you know how I feel!? My father has killed the only person I love, and now the fucking girl I was forced to marry is carrying my child!?"

Hasani looked down not knowing what to do. The door suddenly flew open revealing a panting Penelope she pushed past Hasani and pulled the hysterical boy in her arms.

"Shhh…Yugi, shhh…" She rocked back and forth her face buried in the boy's hair. "I'm so sorry Yugi…"

The boy was wide eyed but soon he shut his eyes tightly gripping Penelope as close to him as he could and bawling into her shirt letting out short howls of grief. Hasani watched the scene in morbid fascination before nodding at the girl once and leaving Yugi and her alone.

"Penelope…he's gone….he's gone…"

"Shhhh…." She cooed gently, unable to give him any other words of comfort.

"Temy…"

**gasp Albina's pregnant!? What's the world come too?? Eh don't kill me for making her and Yugi have a kid together…and for some reason writing this sentence is giving me serious déjà vu. O.O ****weeeeird****Anyhoo**** a bit of a time skip next…only a couple of months…or a year. Not sure yet. '**


	17. Aren't they beautiful?

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. :( **

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. **

**Warnings: M/M relationships. ****Ata and Atsu**

**A/N: ****The first paragraph is the day before Albina gives birth.**** Also I got 100 reviews! Well 107 but 100!!! I never thought this would be popular. Thank you all! I love you guys: ) Anyways special thanks to my 100****th**** reviewer…well…either Delta or Val-Creative. Lol not sure. ****Anyways this one's dedicated to you. ****O.o lol **

Yugi touched Albina's plump stomach with his hand, feeling two small kicks, no matter how much he despised Albina he couldn't stop himself for feeling affection for the child. At nights he would lay down by Albina and lay his head on her stomach hearing the sounds as the baby squirmed. He would smile to himself usually feeling tears in his eyes, '_This is our baby Temy…made from our love…not my love for her…I only did what I did to stay with you…to keep our love safe…its ours Temy.__ Ours.'_

_**Ata-Atsu- Ata-Atsu- Ata-Atsu- Ata-Atsu- Ata-Atsu- Ata-Atsu- Ata-Atsu- Ata-Atsu- Ata-Atsu- Ata-Atsu**__-_

Yugi smacked the back of his head repeatedly against the wall behind him, in nervousness. He had heard Albina screaming her head off and cursing everyone she saw. He found it amusing…and slightly horrifying, he was real glad he wasn't a woman. As soon as he started to get dizzy from smacking his head a grinning nurse came out from the other room.

"Twins!" She proclaimed, "Both boys!"

She led Yugi into the room where Albina had the two boys. She was pouting a bit but looked relived as well. The nurse took the babies from her and Albina smiled her eyes rolling into the back of her head and falling back onto the bed.

"Don't look so hopeful, she's just passed out." The nurse chuckled. Yugi blushed in embarrassment. The babies we're placed in his arms both squirming and giving small cries. They had lightly tan skin almost like their grandfather and dark hair with strands of gold and red through it. They looked exactly alike except the one on the right had a beauty mark under his left eye and the one on the left had a beauty mark under the right. They also looked just like Yugi except the color of their skin. It was like their grandfathers…but Yugi couldn't help but want to say it was like Atemu's.

"What are their names?" the nurse asked

"Albina didn't name them?" Yugi asked, shocked. That's all Albina had yapped about what she was gonna name her child. Though…she did assume it was a girl.

"She said she wanted you to name them."

Yugi thought a moment before smiling.

"He's Ata." He motioned his head towards the babe on his right. "And he is Atsu." He said motioning to the baby on the left.

"Aren't those Egyptian names?"

"Yes…they mean 'twin'." Both of the babies yawned and snuggled close to their dad. He smiled at them kissing both their cheeks in turn.

"Aren't they beautiful Atemu?" He whispered softly, rocking them back and forth. His father and mother walked in then, Severus breaking into a grin at the sight of his grandsons. He reached out to touch Ata but Yugi took a step back.

"Yugi…"

"Emperor."

Severus heart ached at the name and Constance put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"You wouldn't even let me touch my grandsons?"

"Why should I let you touch my sons?" Yugi growled.

"Yugi please…you would keep your sons from their grandfather? Please my son…I just want to hold them." His father sounded so sad, heartbroken that Yugi felt his own ache. Reluctantly he handed the boys to Severus who smiled at the two sleeping babies.

"Hello there…" he whispered, "I'm your grandpa…" he looked at Yugi, "What are their names?"

"Ata and Atsu."

Severus's eyes darkened a bit,

"Those are Egyptian names. They are Roman."

"They are my sons, I will name them as I see fit." Yugi replied glaring defiantly.

The emperor glanced away sighing in defeat.

"Do as you wish." He looked back at the babies, "They're skin is dark like mine…" He noticed how eerily they looked like Atemu with that dark skin. One of the babies woke up, Ata, reaching up and touching his grandfathers chin. Severus looked down into a pair of large blue eyes that reminded him so much of Yugi when he was born that his eyes started to fill with tears. The look in Severus's eyes slightly scared Yugi,

"Father?" He asked, in concern.

"Here…" He handed the babies to Constance smiling when Ata seemed reluctant to leave his grandfather.

"Such sweet boys…" He murmured and moved away from Yugi, going past him and out of the room, hiding his tears. Constance watched her husband go noting Yugi's saddened face,

"He's confused…" She explained softly, "Yugi, you're his first child he's very protective of you. He thought he did what was best for you. What he did…was unacceptable…I still can't believe he would have Atemu killed…Atemu was like his little brother. You don't know how that tore him up to do that…he's mourning himself…even if he won't admit it. I've heard him cry at night…about you…and about Atemu." She put the twins down into a cradle the nurses had beside Albina's bed. Her arms came around her son pulling him close to her body. That familiar comforting scent of his mother made him sigh and hug her back, lying his head down on her chest.

"My baby…my sweet baby." She whispered to him rocking gently back and forth cradling his head.

"I don't like to see you hurting like this…I just wish I could make it stop." Tears fell onto his cheeks and he looked up horrified to see his mother crying.

"Mother…"

"You're my baby Yugi…no mother wants to see their child go through so much pain. You're still so young…but you've been through more than almost anyone else. You're so strong Yugi." She sniffled and wiped away the tears, "You're a father now and you have to stay strong for your children. Do you understand? Don't focus only on the pain you have two beautiful sons now. You should be happy." She smiled and stroked Yugi's cheek lovingly before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. She left him to his thoughts not before stopping and kissing each baby's forehead in turn.

"Good night Darling."

"Good night Mother." He heard the door close and went back to his babies. Atsu was awake now, feistier than his brother; he was crying reaching his chubby dark arms out to Yugi. Yugi smiled gently picking him up and rocking him back and forth.

"What's wrong little one? Hungry? Mommy's asleep right now…and believe me you don't want to wake her up." Atsu stared at Yugi breaking out into a grin. He had two little dimples on each cheek that stood out when he smiled. Ata woke up then, apparently not liking being left out he started to cry too. The twin in Yugi's arms heard his twin's distressed cry and began to cry too. Yugi looked from Ata to Atsu and back and sighed.

"Goodbye sleep…"

**giggle Yugi's so cute….when I wrote the part about him saying it was their baby I couldn't help an AWWWWWWW! Don't kno why. That part popped in my head and I had to put ****it down. Caz u know ****what, Ata and Atsu are**** their bab****ies****! To hell with the little slut. ****Also this ****chappy**** was mostly just for the ****babies**** intro, next will be right back into the war…and Atemu and Yugi's situation **


	18. I would never leave you

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. :( **

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. **

**Warnings: M/M relationships. **

**A/N: ****Sry for the delay there's been a lot of drama over here. My eyes hurt and I have a terrible headache from crying. So if this chapter is all 'ugh' I'm really sorry. ****Lol **

Atemu sat at his throne a stern look in his eyes. The servants kept their eyes down around him, frightened to the core of their pharaoh. It was so unlike him to have such a look, and after what they'd heard about how Atemu dealt with the man who killed the high priest…they were trembling in his presence. They never feared their pharaoh before, even in hard times he'd smile gently at them, he'd never punished any servant before. He was fair with punishments to the criminals of the city. To hear of him…beating a man to the point that his face was unrecognizable…

"My pharaoh?" Atemu's eyes gazed over the person, but didn't give a verbal response that he'd heard the man.

"Yes…well…" The man squirmed in discomfort of the Pharaoh's gaze. "We've made the arrangements as you asked. It's been confirmed barely today that the Emperor believes you are indeed dead."

"And the news just arrived today?" Atemu inquired his voice soft, _cold_, unlike his usual cheery manner.

"Yes…we couldn't get the information any sooner…they wouldn't let anyone near the empire for fear of an attack. They know we would die for you my lord."

The pharaoh gave a small smile,

"I know you would, and I'm grateful." The smile disappeared, the stern face returning, "So I assume we shall be ready soon?"

"When you wish it, it shall be done."

"We shall move in a few days."

The man bowed deeply in respect before he left Atemu in silence. Atemu let out a sigh and rested his hand on one of his hands.

"Nefari."

A dark woman appeared beside him head bowed.

"Yes, sire?"

"Bring me Sekani."

The lady nodded and darted off, for the one who used to be Seto's lover. She appeared a moment later followed by a pouting Sekani. He looked ruffled and sweaty.

"Did I, interrupt something?"

"A rather good romp in bed I'm afraid." Sekani snapped, before smirking. He knew he was the only one who dared speak to the pharaoh like that. Atemu chose to ignore that comment,

"So you've been doing well?"

Sekani pouted, what was he three?

"Yes."

"He hasn't been hitting you?"

"No."

"No verbal abuse?"

"Except the occasional 'what a good little whore' during sex no. Not that I mind dirty talk."

"Sekani."

Sekani's eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance.

"You don't need to protect me anymore Atemu. I stood up to him…we worked it out together…he hasn't hurt me at all…you don't have to look after me, for Seto."

Atemu winced at the name the still fresh wound stung unpleasantly.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized, "Seto just…really cared for you I didn't want you to get hurt."

"He cared for you more." Sekani whispered going to the throne and touching Atemu's hand lightly.

"That doesn't matter anymore does it?" Atemu hissed softly, anger welling inside him.

"It will always matter." Sekani muttered leaning forward to press a small kiss to Atemu's forehead. He moved back and smiled.

"You should stop making such scary faces at the servants; you'll scare them all away." Sekani danced away as Atemu went to strike him. He stuck his tongue out at the man smirking as he left.

"What am I going to do with him?" Atemu sighed as few of the servant girls giggled at the sight of Sekani teasing their pharaoh.

Two days later

Atemu tied a crimson sash around his waist tucking it in nicely. He felt sweat drip down his back staining the white cotton of his shirt. He let out a shaky breath, his vision going partly blurry.

"Atemu…are you sure your alright enough to do this?" Sekani noticed the tiny droplets dripping down his tan neck.

"I'm fine…tie it tighter." Sekani obeyed yanking the sash tightly.

"You're shaking."

"I'm _fine._"

"What are you so scared about, that you'll fight Severus…or that you'll see _him _again…and everything will be different?"

"What if it is…what if, he's fallen for someone else?"

Sekani sighed and turned Atemu's paling face towards him.

"Does it scare you so much?" He ran his fingers down Atemu's cheek.

"Yes." Atemu swallowed heavily, "More then anything…"

"What would you do if he did? Atemu…from what you've told me that boy's crazy for you…you're gonna worry yourself sick if you keep this up." He smiled and pinched Atemu's nose. "Just go and do what you have to do…and please, come back safe. I've gotten sorta attached to your ugly ass."

Atemu forced a smile and batted Sekani's hand away playfully. He was just what Atemu needed to cheer up. He was a stubborn, cocky, dumb ass but he knew how to make Atemu smile.

"I shall go then."

"Are the men ready?" Atemu asked eyeing the head general.

"They were instructed like you asked."

"But are they ready?"

"No ones ever ready for things like this your majesty." The general lowered his eyes.

"Indeed." Atemu propped himself up on his horse. "Tell them to move out, and do exactly as they were instructed. I won't permit disobedience."

"Yes sir!"

With that Atemu kicked the horse's side forcing him into a run. Atemu's robes trailed after him the white material slightly scratchy. He was dressed like a commoner, his hair pulled back and a black wig over top of it. He had to see Yugi before he went through with this. Fear still prickled at the base of his stomach taunting him with worry. He imagined Yugi in his mind the round cheeks and soft vibrant blue eyes that never stopped fascinating Atemu. The small shoulders and slim waist, pale skin…flushed pink full lips...the way his body arches when…Atemu turned bright red and shook his head. Not the best thoughts to pick at the moment.

_Yugi grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. _

_'Always yours…'_

_'__I don't want to go back...I want to sleep next to you...__'__Yugi wrapped his arm tightly around him, 'I w__ant to wake up next to you...__'_

_'__Promise if this war ever ends...you'll take me with you to Egypt...I don't want to rule Rome...I'll leave it t__o one of my younger brothers...'__Yugi kissed his__ chin, reaching ove__r to intertwine their fingers. '__Promise...that you'll make me yours...__'_

"I promise…I'm coming for you Yugi…"

It was nightfall before Atemu reached Rome, the guards checked him at the gate for any unauthorized weapons, which he had none. He didn't want to jeopardize his meeting with Yugi. They let him through and he made his way towards the palace moving more carefully as to not draw attention to him self. Before he went to the palace he stopped at Penelope's hoping the girl could help him get into the palace. He recognized the small house and knocked on the door. He heard some footsteps and the door opened revealing an annoyed Penelope.

"Yugi if here to ask for…" She paused and her eyes ran over Atemu. "You're not Yugi. Who are you?"

"Penelope…it's me."

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes,

"That's not exactly helpful. Is it? How am I-" she caught his eyes, recognition flitting in hers. She recognized those crimson orbs anywhere.

"Atemu…" She became confused, "I thought…your dead!" She pointed a finger at him her hand trembling slightly.

"It's me Penelope, I'm not dead…I've come to see Yugi."

She reached out and touched his forehead,

"It is you…but your hair?"

"A wig…can you help me get to him?"

**Penelope grinned,**

"Of course…Oh he's been devastated…when he sees you…" She just grinned more and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the palace.

"I go there all the time so no one will suspect me."

They went past the back through a passage way Penelope told them that Yugi had found one day and no one knew about it besides her and him. It was hidden by large shrubs and they couldn't get past them without a few minor scratches. After going through the little obstacle they appeared just below Yugi's balcony. They saw a shadow through the curtains that was unmistakably Yugi. A ripple of excitement crawled up Atemu's spine while his stomach twisted with nervousness.

"Look there's a vine that crawls up to the ledge all you have to do is climb it." She smiled brightly again. "Oh…Yugi's going to be so happy." She hurried and left then disappearing back into the dark menacing growth of shrubs.

He followed her instructions and scaled the wall pulling him self easily up onto the ledge. Before he entered the room he took off his wig and untied his hair running a hand through it to get it to its usual appearance. Shakily he pushed the curtain aside and whispered,

"Yugi."

The prince was startled and he turned around with a small yelp. As soon as his eyes met Atemu's they widened considerably.

"A-Atemu…" his voice shook his hand raising to touch his own mouth, "You're dead…"

Atemu smiled a bit sadly,

"Yeah…I've been getting that a lot."

"But they said…it can't be you…I'm dreaming again aren't I? Just like all those times…" He turned his face away tears running down his cheeks. He covered his face sobbing quietly.

"You're dead! You're dead!"

"Yugi…" He went to his little prince wrapping his arms around the trembling boy. "It's really me, you're not dreaming."

"No…its not." Yugi's voice cracked a bit with emotion.

"Shh…" Atemu cooed as Yugi sobbed nosily, he took Yugi's chin and pulled it towards him. "I promised I'd come back."

He pressed a soft kiss to Yugi's lip before biting it sharply. Yugi yelped loudly eyes going wide.

"That hurt!" He paused. "That hurt…" He touched his injured lip in disbelief. "I'm not dreaming…"

Atemu smiled wiping a tear from Yugi's cheek tenderly,

"I told you…I'd never leave you my love."

Yugi's eyes watered more and he smiled throwing his arms around Atemu.

"Oh Temy! I really believed…but you're alive…oh thank Ra…you're alive." He started crying again but this time Atemu knew it was because he was happy.

"Shhh…I missed you so much Yugi…"He held Yugi close burying his face in Yugi's hair breathing in the scent he had missed so much.

"I-I m-missed you t-too…" Yugi sobbed digging his fingers into Atemu's back desperately. They stayed like that for a moment before Atemu grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. Their kiss wasn't gentle or tender like their many kisses. It was clumsy and rushed both so frantic with so many emotions. Atemu pressed Yugi's back against a bedpost bearing down on him harder. Both panted between the kiss neither wanting it to end. The kiss was the sloppiest kiss they had ever experienced but both thought it to be one of the most passionate most satisfying kisses they had ever shared. Finally unable to breath they pulled apart breathing heavily.

"Atemu…" Yugi whispered nuzzling Atemu's chest affectionately. Atemu brushed his hands through Yugi's hair loving the feeling of the boy being close to him.

"It's been too long…" Atemu sighed.

"But Atemu…I thought they sent Gahiji to kill you. Everyone thinks you're dead." Yugi asked looking up at Atemu.

"He did come to kill me…but…it wasn't me who he killed." Atemu's throat closed up and he really couldn't find the words.

"Who?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Seto…" The look Yugi gave him, of pity made him shut his eyes and look away.

"Oh…Atemu…I'm…"

"Don't say anything…I've grieved enough. But Yugi…you understand I can never forgive you're father for this. There is no more talking…he tried to kill me and ended up killing my best friend."

"Temy…"

"We're going to attack at dawn tomorrow. Hopefully by the end of this week…it will finally be over."

"What if something happens? What if…something happens to you?" Yugi's fingers dug into his back almost painfully, "I couldn't bear it again Atemu…I just couldn't…"

"I won't guarantee that nothing will…but Yugi please…I have to do this. This stupid war has gone too far…and it's gone on for too long…it _has_ to end. Don't you see?" He kissed Yugi's forehead. Yugi nodded tears still making them selves known in his eyes. The boy went onto his tip toes to press a kiss to Atemu's lips-A loud cry interrupted them and Yugi shot away quick almost making Atemu fall over.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Yugi ran from Atemu snatching up two objects Atemu couldn't see from the dresser and darting into the other room. He heard tiny infant cries before a small, 'shush now' and soft sucking noises. Atemu fearfully crept up to the room beside Yugi's and drew away the baby blue curtain revealing Yugi holding a small infant in his arms. When Yugi saw him looking he looked away a moment.

"Atemu….these are…my sons." He moved back a bit so the other child was visible in his crib.

"Yugi…" Jealously and hurt made Atemu swallow hard, "Who's sons are they? Who's the mother? Penelope? Albina?"

Yugi made a face at the suggestion that he could have a kid with Penelope.

"Albina's they don't look like her at all…don't you think they're beautiful?"

"You had sex with her again?" Atemu asked

"Of course not! She was pregnant from the night of our wedding…" Yugi snapped angry that Atemu would have thought that he could betray him like that.

"I would never…I was angry at first and denied they were mine. I even hated them…but as her belly grew…I couldn't help but love them."

"Its understandable…they are you're children."

"When…I thought you were dead, I would tell you that they weren't hers, but ours…since they were born out of our love." Yugi said the last part his whole face turning red.

"Out of our love?" Atemu questioned.

"Yes…I only did what I did to stay with you…" He smiled a bit, "They're our babies. Here hold Ata…while I feed Atsu." He handed the squirming child to Atemu showing him how to hold him right.

"Cradle his head…yes like that…watch his feet…" Yugi giggled a bit at how nervous Atemu became.

"W-What do I do now?" Atemu stuttered scared he would hurt the child. The baby gurgled happily and played with a strand of hair hanging down before yanking it hard.

"YOWCH!" Atemu jumped but kept his hold on the baby. "That stung…you little brat." He grumbled at the now giggly baby.

"Ata is a little brat. He seems like he's the calm one but he gets pissed if he doesn't get his way. Much more mischievous then little Atsu. Though he usually acts like a little angel. Atsu however is the one who's awake more, and tends to like to move a lot. He's the trouble maker when Ata isn't being the little evil one. They're both little devils. They're sweet when their alone playing with each others hair and stuff…they've only known each other in their mothers' stomach." Yugi explained all this while feeding Atsu who drank hungrily from the bottle before his eyes drooped.

Ata seemed to grow bored with Atemu and nodded off like his brother. Yugi motioned for him to be quiet and put Atsu down before taking Ata from Atemu and putting him down too. Yugi stepped back and smiled at them fondly reaching down to stroke their cheeks with the back of his fingers. He jumped a bit when Atemu's arms slid around him pulling his back close to the pharaoh. He gave a small quiet moan when Atemu bent down to kiss and lick teasingly at the back of Yugi's neck.

"Have you had sex with anyone since I've been gone?" Atemu whispered.

"No...I only want you Temy…" Yugi whimpered reaching behind him to grip at Atemu's hips and rubbing back against the pharaoh.

"Yugi." Atemu growled huskily. Yugi snapped out of his lust filled state quickly breaking out of Atemu's grip.

"Atemu we can't! Not with the babies in here…"

"Awww…why not?" Atemu huffed, "I'm gone for months and I haven't gotten to feel you and you deny me that. Meany."

Yugi giggled, thinking a moment before breaking out into a grin.

"I've got an idea! Just hide quickly!" He pushed Atemu into his closet covering him with clothes.

"Well...this is weird." Atemu mumbled making the bunch of clothes shift.

"Just stay still and shut up." He heard Yugi say, "I'll be right back. Be as quiet and still as you can be!"He heard Yugi leave before coming moments later with another person.

"Oh there's the little angels!" Clearly this 'other person' was a woman.

"Yes…well could you take them to Albina or the nursery tonight? I really want some sleep…"

"Of course little prince." Her heard rustling and a few protesting cries before things fell silent again.

"Alright their all ready to go anything else prince?"

"I'm going to lock my door and I don't want ANYONE disturbing me is the clear? You make sure everyone else is clear on this. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir…" the woman squeaked. Atemu never heard Yugi talk like that before and it was making him a little hot to hear his little one so…demanding. As soon as the woman left Yugi closed the door and locked it up tight. Atemu could hear Yugi already beginning to breathe a bit heavier and felt the clothes that were thrown so carelessly on him thrown off. He stood up taking in the site of his Yugi. The boys cheeks were already flushed his eyes wide and clear, his teeth gnawing at his lip, his body trembling, and his breathing come out in small little pants of arousal.

"Yugi…" Atemu murmured pulling Yugi in for a heated kiss. Their tongues danced together moving through each others mouths hotly trying to savor the heated space they knew so well. They shed their clothes in seconds without words both so full of need and suppressed lust, Yugi was pushed to the silk sheets of his bed moaning at the cool touch of the silk against his heated back.

Atemu got up on his knee's peering down at Yugi sprawled in the dark violet sheets his body blushing in some area's his bright eyes staring up at Atemu expectantly. He looked like a fallen angel, so full of temptation and yet so innocent of his actions as if he had none to be ashamed for.

"You're so beautiful…" Atemu breathed, his heart racing wildly. This boy was his and only his…he leant down and pressed a chaste kiss to the boy's lips.

"I love you Yugi…I love you…I love you." He whispered it over and over as his hands searched the body beneath him. Yugi let out a little mewl at the contact groaning back,

"I love you too Atemu…" He reached up and wrapped his arms around Atemu's back pressing himself into the pharaoh. Atemu got the hint and pushed two fingers into his mouth getting them wet. He slid them down Yugi's back feeling him shudder at the touch. Carefully, he slipped a finger into Yugi feeling the arms tighten themselves around him. He gently slipped the other one in this time hearing Yugi give a little pained gasp.

"Ow…"

"Do you want me to stop?" Atemu asked in concern.

"No, no of course not…please…just hurry…"

Atemu moved his fingers, jerking them in and out while scissoring them trying to get Yugi as prepared as he could. They hadn't had sex for months so he was sure Yugi would be in pain when he first entered.

"Yugi…are you ready my love?"

"Yes…Yes…please…" Yugi moaned.

Atemu nodded and pulled Yugi's legs over his shoulders his body shivering in anticipation of what was to come. Yugi gave a little nod and Atemu pressed himself up against the prince pushing in as tenderly as he could.

"Ah!" Yugi cried digging his fingers into Atemu's shoulders before Atemu could say anything Yugi just said in a strained voice,

"Don't stop…keep going." He grabbed Atemu's hips and helped him push in smiling shakily when Atemu let out a pleased moan. Once he was in fully Atemu waited to give Yugi time to adjust. It only took a moment for the impatient prince to jerk his hips and pout for more attention. Atemu only chuckled and began slow pace until Yugi's fingers dug into his hip in need. He thrust into the boy harder pleased to hear a barely suppressed gasp of pleasure.

"Atemu…" Yugi moaned jerking his hips in time with Atemu. Unable to stop the moans from leaving his mouth Atemu silenced them with Yugi's own mouth, kissing him relentlessly. They didn't break the kiss even as they begun to reach their peaks both of their thrusting became desperate and Yugi screamed into Atemu's mouth, glad that it stifled the sound. The kiss became harsher as they rode out Yugi's climax, Atemu soon coming after. They both collapsed as Atemu pulled out panting harshly.

Yugi gave a satisfied sigh and caught Atemu's face in his hands licking his cheek lightly like a kitten or pup. They kissed then, slower then their harsh kisses before, both so happy to be finally reunited, letting themselves forget all about the horrors tomorrow would bring. Lettings this night be their own before they would once again have to part ways maybe this time….really for good.

**lol hope this is long enough ReaperRain ' **


	19. A sense of peace

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. :( **

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. **

**Warnings: M/M relationships. **

**A/N: ****Hi again. I finished ****yay****! I think this story only has a few more chapters to go! O.O gasp Hope you enjoy this one.**

Yugi felt a warm body next to him and opened his eyes, confused. His mind was hazy and he blinked to clear his eyes and found himself staring into gorgeous crimson eyes.

"Temy…"He sighed moving forward for a kiss. When he pulled back Atemu made a face,

"You have morning breath. But you only slept for two hours."

Yugi blushed,

"That's romantic…" he grumbled. "It's only been two hours?"

"Yeah…you past out after we…_finished._ I've been watching you sleep." Atemu explained brushing his fingers across Yugi's cheeks. Yugi's hand came up to gently hold Atemu's, rubbing his cheek loving against Atemu's hand. Before looking up at Atemu with such a sad look Atemu wanted to look away.

"Why didn't you tell me? ...You could've sent a message secretly or something." His voice softened, "You don't know what I went through. I really thought you were gone"

"I'm here now aren't I?" Atemu tried to assuage Yugi's worry.

"That's not the point." Yugi snapped, his voice wavering. "I couldn't stop crying when they told me…Only Hasani and Penelope even _tried_ comforting me I-"

"Hasani? The general…how did he comfort you?" Atemu interjected, a small sliver of jealousy rising at the thought of some older man eager to help his little one. What if he was trying to take advantage of him?

"Atemu! Please…just listen would you?" He squeezed Atemu's hand, "I just want you to tell me why you didn't tell me you where alive. Did you even stop to think what it was doing to me? I even thought about…" He pushed Atemu's hand away. "Never mind."

"You thought about what?" The pharaoh did not like the way Yugi had said that. Yugi turned away from Atemu hugging his knee's to his chest.

"Nothing…I said never mind."

Atemu took hold of Yugi's arms turning him back towards him.

"Tell me what you meant Yugi."

"I thought about killing myself…" Yugi murmured keeping his eyes from Atemu. "I didn't but what if I did Temy? What would've you done?"

Yugi yelped when Atemu's hands tightened violently on his arms, enough to hurt but not bruise. Atemu's eyes roared with fiery anger. "Yugi what have I told you about hurting yourself for me?"

"I didn't though…" Yugi protested pathetically.

"To even have thoughts…Yugi I couldn't tell you. I knew it must've been hard…it was hard for me too. I wanted to tell you so much, but it would've jeopardized the plan. I just want this war to be over so I can be with you! I want to, without having to hide from everyone. I just want everyone to know you're mine Yugi…that I love you and I want to be with you for ever."

He let go of Yugi's arms, turning the harsh grip to a soft caress, soothing the red marks on Yugi's pale skin.

"I love you Yugi. It kills me that I have to sneak around to be with you. I just have to end this war."

Yugi didn't say anything but nodded his shoulders trembling. Atemu noticed and pulled him close, careful to not hurt him.

"I'm sorry Yugi…just the thought of you gone…it scares me so much. All this time I was afraid you had fallen for someone else." He stared at the red marks on Yugi's arms. "Does it hurt?"

Yugi nodded again still not saying a word.

"Are you ok…Did I scare you?" Atemu pulled Yugi's chin up to look at him.

"…yes…to both…" Yugi managed weakly.

"I'm sorry…" He kissed the side of Yugi's lips in apology trying to be as gentle as he could. "I don't want you to fear me."

"I know…I've just…it's been hard." Yugi curled into Atemu trying to get as close as he could.

"Yugi…"

"Hm?"

"Did Gahiji hurt you?" He paused, "Did he…rape you?"

A wave of memories whirled before Yugi's eyes and he closed them to try to block them out.

"He used Penelope against me…h-he threatened to rape _her._ I couldn't let him…he made me…do things to him. Then he tried to have sex with me…but Hasani saved me."

_'Hasani again…__'_ he remembered what Gahiji said _'__I know I'm going to die here. I could either die by your hands or by that Hasani bastard. He's taking care of your bitch you know? Being real friendly like.__You know what I mean…anytime Yugi's in trouble he's right there to hold him. Seems like he won't need you anymore__.'_

_"_I'm glad he saved you…you won't have to worry anymore about Gahiji." Even as he said it, he meant it even if part of him hated the thought of someone else getting close to Yugi.

"Is he dead?"

It was Atemu's turn to grow quiet.

"…yes…" he said quietly after a moment.

"What's wrong Temy?"

"I just can't help but feel regretful for killing him." He sighed, "Like I did."

"Why? After what he did to Severus…"

"Yugi…I beat him to death…I tore out hair and broke his neck…he was barely recognizable when I was done. Even as he pleaded for mercy I couldn't stop myself. I just remember screaming, '_it's too late, too late…_I screamed at him, telling him that Seto didn't get mercy. I just kept hitting and tearing…the screams were so horrible…" Atemu closed his eyes trembling at the memory, the smell of blood…the feeling…and the screaming… "I wanted them to stop…I couldn't stand them. I covered Gahiji's mouth and pressed down harder and harder. Just desperate for the sound to stop…and I ended up breaking his neck."

Yugi couldn't help the shiver of fear crawling up his spine at the description. He never thought Atemu could kill someone so brutally…with his own hands…He placed his slender hand on Atemu's cheek turning Atemu back towards him and kissing him hard.

When Yugi pulled back, Atemu looked at him bewildered,

"What was that for?"

"Just because…" Yugi grinned and rubbed the tip of his nose against Atemu's. "You're still you aren't you? You aren't some killing machine…you don't _like_ what you did."

"But…at the time…I did."

"You weren't in your right mind at the time though were you?" He spoke with assurance, his smile consoling Atemu's remorse and guilt.

"You lost your best friend…I'm not saying it was right for you to do what you did. But you won't let it control you will you?" He kissed the top of Atemu's head and glanced out onto his balcony. A small sliver of orange was poking out from the horizon and Yugi scrunched his nose up in disgust.

"It's almost morning…already."

Atemu looked out too his face twisting unpleasantly.

"I should go soon then…we have to attack soon…"

Yugi shook his head and buried himself in Atemu's chest.

"I don't want you to go again…what if…you really die this time?"

Yugi sighed when he felt one of Atemu's hands run through his hair while the other wrapped around his waist tightly keeping him close.

"You know I have too…when it's over I'll come back for you…just like I promised." He nipped a piece of Yugi's hair tugging on it gently.

"Could you at least see your sons one more time?" Yugi asked staring up at Atemu.

'_Sons…'_ Atemu smiled at the word. He had lost the only child he had before he even got to see them.

"Of course I will, my love." He pet Yugi's cheek warmth radiating through him when Yugi gave him a pleased smile.

"Could you hide again?"

Atemu huffed,

"I guess."

Albina was more then happy to give Yugi the babies back. She complained that Atsu wouldn't stop crying which aggravated Ata so they both wouldn't stop and she hadn't had any sleep at all that night. She was asleep by the time Yugi left. He carried them both to his room handing Atsu off to Atemu once the door was safely looked away.

"They're so tiny…" Atemu whispered in awe and Ata was placed in his arms too. He put them in their crib together not trusting himself to handle something so precious and fragile. Atsu started playing with some fabric in the crib while Ata stared up at Atemu with curiosity. They both stared at each other neither moving. Until Ata broke out in a grin, letting out a pleased little giggle. Atemu's heart melted then and he reached down running his finger down the baby's cheek. Ata grabbed the finger studying it, holding it between both his chubby little hands.

"Ata…" Atemu murmured other hand going to gently brush at the small turf of hair on Ata's head. His captive finger went into Ata's mouth where Ata started to suck on it eyebrows coming together unhappily as nothing came out.

"Sorry." Atemu chuckled and pulled his finger away from Ata's mouth. Atsu finally realized that something was happening that he wasn't apart of and grabbed onto Ata's shirt yanking it for attention. He looked up and saw Atemu, tilting his head confused. He let his free hand touch Atsu's cheek and Atsu went to smile but sneezed loudly. Atemu smiled an odd sense of peace running through him.

"My son's." He leant down and kissed each one in turn on the foreheads letting his lips linger on each forehead savoring the feeling. He had never known what it felt like to have a child and just being with the two made him feel so happy he felt he could cry. Something brushed across his ear and he felt a small puff of breath caress his ear,

"Don't you feel like everything's right with the world when you see them?" Yugi whispered it wetness touching Atemu's neck as tears splashed against it. Atemu nodded and pulled up to hug Yugi.

"They're the only ones to keep me sane during this time…I love them more then anything…" Yugi sniffled loudly, "I want you to come back safe. I want you to be able to see them grow up…to experience that with me."

"I know Yugi…I'll try to be safe I'll really try."

Yugi glared up at him,

"Don't _try_. _**Do." **_

Ata gave a little shout as if to echo his father. Atemu smiled and kissed Yugi's head too.

"I will then, but I can't promise anything."

They moved to the balcony holding hands tightly. They kissed once more savoring every second before Atemu climbed down again and disappeared into the bushes.

"Please come back safe…" Yugi whispered into the air before closing his eyes tightly a moment, opening them with a sigh and going back to his children.

**Don't you just want to eat those little two up? ****Yum.**** 3 lol ****aaaaanyway**** the next couple chapters probably will be kinda angsty…****well maybe REALLY angsty. A lot of my chapters are angsty aren't they? Hm. **


	20. Slaughter

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. :( **

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. **

**Warnings: M/M relationships. **

**A/N: ****Nothing really to say. . just two or more chapters to go after this O.O**

"Are you sure my lord…?" His lead general Jahi asked, noticing Atemu's tense manner.

"As Pharaoh you don't have to fight…We don't want you risking your life for us."

"I want too. I am pharaoh. It is my responsibility as to what happens to those people." He smiled at the man and got on his horse, staring out at his troops with an aura of power and dominance.

"It's really today...the end of the war…begins today."

"You know one day won't make the war stop." Jahi cut in.

Atemu just smiled again, nodding his head.

"I know Jahi…it may not be today…or a week from today or even a month, but…no more talking…no more trying to reason with him. Today is where I draw the line and fight like I should've in the first place."

"Understood sire." Jahi pulled himself onto his horse, looking to Atemu for commands.

Atemu took a look behind him, towards the line of men that almost went back far as the eye could see.

"Move out!" He bellowed and kicked his horse into a start. The cries of men rose as the command washed over them each starting to move out at a steady pace.

'Get ready Severus…'

YUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGI

"Shhhh…" Yugi held Ata close, rocking him to stop his incessant crying. "Oh what's wrong? Please…I can't take this, not today."

He heard someone open his door and was about to yell at them when he saw it was Penelope. She saw Ata crying his head off, his little cheeks turning red.

"He won't stop crying…I don't understand…" Yugi said miserably

"Of course he's crying…he can tell you're agitated." She went to Yugi scooping the baby into his arms. She rocked him for a few moments, till his crying turned to exhausted little hiccups.

"You're just worried about your daddy aren't you Ata?" She cooed gently using her free hand to wipe off Ata's moist cheeks. She hummed softly till Ata fell asleep and she placed him back into his crib.

"Where's Atsu?"

"The nurse took him for a check up."

"Oh." She came up to Yugi and put a hand on his shoulder leading him to the bed to sit down.

"What's eating you Yugi…you found out about Atemu last night right?"

"Yes…and I'm so glad…but…He's going to attack today…I'm afraid I'll lose him for real."

Penelope nodded,

"And your scared for your father."

Yugi looked away,

"I never said that…he betrayed me…why should I care?"

"Because he's your father. You love him. How could you not? I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't want to care…it's his fault this stupid war has kept going." Yugi spat the last part out bitterly.

"And why has he done that? For his father. He love's Atemu, they were like brothers were they not? But he loves his father just as much, and doesn't want him to have died in vain. No matter that his reasoning is selfish, it's out of love." She pets his hair smiling almost angelically. "You feel the same way…you love him, no matter how stupid and selfish he is. You're scared to lose him."

Yugi didn't answer but knew she was right. His eyes burned with tears.

"Could you watch the twins for a while?"

She answered with an understanding smile.

"Of course."

He ran out of the room making his way to the throne room.

"Father!" He called out as he practically threw himself into the room. His father jumped when Yugi stumbled into the room.

"Yugi?" He stood up and motioned for all the others to leave. Everyone hurried out and as soon as they did Yugi ran at his father almost tackling him with a hug.

"Yugi!" His father caught himself on the arm of his chair.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yugi sobbed, "I was just so angry…so hurt…"

"My son…" Severus wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi hugging him so tightly Yugi almost couldn't breathe.

"It's I who should be sorry…I never wanted it to get this far…" Severus broke out into tears, and Yugi just stared in horrified wonder. He never had seen his father cry before.

"I never wanted to hurt him…or you…"

"I know…I love you father…" Yugi smiled up at his father through his tears. "Come see your grandsons. They want to see their grandfather."

"I love you too son." They went back to Yugi's room where Penelope was feeding Atsu.

"What did the nurse say?"

"He's gaining weight, and getting stronger. He's as healthy as he can be." She smiled at Severus.

"Emperor."

"Penelope, good to see you."

Yugi took Atsu from her and put him in Severus's arms and Ata as well. He smiled at them both, his eyes shinning like Yugi had never seen. It looked like how he had seen Atemu look at them.

"They're-"

"SIRE!" Hasani burst into the room, panic clear on his face.

"Hasani, what's wrong?"

Hasani looked at Yugi, looking away hurriedly to Severus.

"It's Atemu…he's alive, and his army is at the edge of the city!"

Severus's eyes widened,

"He's alive?" his shock went away replaced by fury. "Assemble the troops!" He handed Yugi the kids back before murmuring,

"Forgive me again, my son."

WARWARWARWARWARAWARWAWRWARWARWARWARWARAWARWAWRWARWARWARWARWARAWAR

Atemu glared at the opposing army rising from the outskirts of the city, drawing closer to Atemu's own army. Atemu's own army came forward, till they were only a few yards from each other.

"Severus! Severus my brother!" Atemu called out, "This is your last chance to give up. I won't give you mercy anymore!"

Severus, now dressed in silver armor, only growled back at Atemu,

"You know I can't do that Atemu!"

"As you wish then your _highness_!" Atemu roared, "Attack!"

His men echoed his roar, each of them running towards the larger army. Severus cried out as well, his army following after him as he sped towards Atemu. The two armies smashed together violently, angry orange sparks flying from silver blades and cries of anguish echoed disturbingly as men were cut down and speared. Atemu's horse reared up in fright at the sudden chaos nearly throwing Atemu off.

"Are you ok sire?" Jahi rode up to him, new blood glistening on his blade.

"Fine, she just got scared. Go! Stop worrying about me and look out for your own skin." Atemu emphasized his words by throwing his sword and impaling a roman soldier behind Jahi, sword posed and ready to stab the general.

"Backstabbing, just what I'd expect." Atemu hissed as the man fell to his knees. He came up to the man and pulled his sword out, ignoring the low sound of gushing blood and moan of pain.

"Thank you sire." Jahi murmured, embarrassed at being so foolish and went back to fighting. Atemu's eyes ran over the field till his eyes met Severus's form, his horse rampaging through the mess. His sword slashing every Egyptian in his path.

"PHARAOH!" Atemu drew his horse back as an arrow zipped past his head. He glanced in the direction of the arrow only to see the man decapitated by one of his men. His eyes met the one who made the call only to see Hasani staring back. He rushed his horse towards the man nearly running over a few soldiers.

"What would your Emperor think?" Atemu sneered, angry at being saved by Hasani.

"It's not my Emperor I think of, Pharaoh but my prince." Hasani replied calmly. No one would attack them, thinking they themselves were going to fight, and by the way Atemu was feeling at the moment they just might.

"I don't want to see his face look like it did when he thought he lost you."

"Tell me dear Hasani, do you have feelings for him?" Atemu asked, he could hear something in Hasani's voice that made him uncomfortable, but not because he sounded like he was plotting, but rather that he felt strongly for Yugi.

Hasani looked surprised at the question but quickly glanced away, eyebrows scrunched together confused on how to answer. His cheeks were tinged pink and he didn't really have to say anything. It was plain to see.

"I see…" Atemu looked down turning his horse in the other direction. It should have angered him that Hasani even thought of Yugi in that way, but he only felt a strange sense of relief. Like, if he were to die here, Hasani would be there to treat Yugi like he deserved.

"Goodbye Hasani." He rode off trying to get as far from Hasani as he could. His general Jahi was a few paces away from him getting attacked by two men at once. Atemu growled slightly, have none of these men heard of chivalry? He raced over to save his general, '_again_' his mind reminded him.

"What would you do without me Jahi?" Atemu said as he cut down one of the men.

Jahi only gave a forced smile,

"Probably be dead, your highness?"

The sky was black by then, angry storm clouds gathering to accommodate the mood. Rain fell heavily soon after soaking the armies to the bone. The ground turned to mud causing men to slip or get stuck, sending them straight to death as someone would take advantage of the fact and stab the poor soul to death. The blood of the dead and wounded mingled with the wet earth turning the mud a dark reddish hue.

Atemu's skin crawled as he witness the slaughter of men, their disfigured remains scattering the floor. It was hard to tell an Egyptian corpse from the Romans, making the sight even harder to see. An arrow struck his horses side causing her to make a noise of utter agony and fall to the ground throwing Atemu off onto the muddy ground. Mud covered his face and body, his vision blurring and his joints ached from the fall. He wiped his face off and went to grab his sword ready for someone to attack.

"Atemu."

He tilted his head up staring into the face of his once 'big brother.'

"Severus…"

**I'll write some more ****later…****Zim**** is distracting me! Stupid ****Zim****…grumbles I'm gonna just give into my desires and draw ****Zim****And yes, another lovely cliff hanger. I just love them so (except…in other ****fanfics**** when I have to read one XD I HATE cliffhangers…hmmm…weird no?)**


	21. Got ya

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. :( **

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. **

**Warnings: M/M relationships. A death.**

**A/N: It's reallllll hard to write something like this when you're dancing around listening to "gasolina" XD or techno for that matter… **

**For reference, when Yugi and Albina are on the wall, the wall is sorta like you see in medieval times. Where guards would stand and fire down upon upcoming attacks…that sorta wall…thing XD**

**"**Get up." Severus said in a soft voice. He was looking at Atemu, with a look of pity and regret. Atemu struggled to get up but the wet mud made him slip and fall again, something took a hold of his wrist and he looked in surprise at Severus who pulled him up. Atemu stared back but quickly looked away,

"Don't stare at me like that."

"I'm just sorry it had to come to this." Severus mumbled

"You're not sorry." Atemu hissed yanking his wrist from Severus's grasp. He trembled his anger snapping violently.

"You never were sorry. If you were so sorry you would stop this foolish war. I gave you chances Severus. What did it give me? You took Yugi from me. You attempted to kill me and ended up killing my best friend. You took everything from me Severus."

"EVERYTHING!" Atemu roared in a mixture of grief and rage. "I loved you like a brother. You even took that from me. You made me _hate _you more then I've ever hated another living being. No more Severus. Don't hurt me more, with you're fake apologies. Fight me, Severus, let's end this meaningless war. Fight me _big brother_!"

Lightning danced across the sky, the light flashed across Atemu's face creating shadow's illuminating the hate in his eyes. The thunder bellowed echoing Atemu's rage. Severus's face remained calm, taking Atemu's accusations. All the men had stopped fighting at the sound of Atemu's roar, they watched Severus and Atemu's exchange.

The emperor closed his eyes for a moment before opening them back up and getting off his horse. He unsheathed his sword stood in front of Atemu.

"I could never hate you." Severus whispered.

Atemu's eyes went wide before narrowing dangerously, without a word he took his sword out and swung at Severus, so angered at those words. Severus quickly put his sword up in defense, the two swords clashing together with angry sparks.

"You say that, but you were the one who tried to kill me!" Atemu growled pressing harder against Severus's blade.

"That had nothing to do with hate! I did what I thought was best!" Severus pulled away swinging his sword low trying to catch Atemu off guard. Atemu easily blocked the attack letting out a small growl,

"What you thought was RIGHT?" Soon they kept swinging, trying to hit the other throwing angry remarks or accusations at each other.

"What would've been right would be to end this war!"

"That's what I was doing!"

The sound of metal clashing was the only other sound besides the men's argument.

"So of course killing me would make _everything _right wouldn't it?"

"I didn't know what else to do!"

"Of course…" Atemu whispered, "Of course…"

He hit the handle of his sword on Severus's hand knocking his sword out of it. Severus let out a small cry of pain yanking his hand away. He looked up at Atemu expecting to see the gleam of a silver blade, but all he saw was Atemu's teary eyes. His sword was raised, but Severus could see his wrist quaver.

"You shouldn't hesitate like that…" Severus scolded with a small smile. "You've won…so kill me. If you don't kill me now…I won't stop this fight. Even if you let me leave with my life, I won't stop."

"Why…why can't you just stop…is it so hard…" Atemu mumbled

"I've been fighting for this for too long to stop now. My father would never forgive me." Severus sighed, "My father wasn't the nicest person in the world, but he was still my father. I couldn't forgive _myself_ if I just let this war go…"

Atemu put his sword down instead pointing it at Severus's throat. A few of Severus's men flinched, their hands going to their swords to protect their Emperor but Severus put his hand up to stop them. Once he was sure they'd stay put, he glanced back at Atemu.

"You're father only cared for himself. My father did nothing wrong, it was just a lie to get to my fathers throne. He didn't care that he was hurting innocent people."

"He cared for me!" Severus snapped his shoulders bristled. "My mother died when I was too young to understand…he was all I had. You're father took that from me."

"He took your father. I can understand your pain, my father was also taken from me, as you should remember. But he wasn't all you had. You had Constance and Yugi, how do you think it was for Yugi to have to grow up with this going on? Do you want Ata and Atsu to have to grow up the same way?" Atemu pressed the tip of the sword to Severus's adam's apple. Severus looked surprised that Atemu knew about Ata and Atsu, before realization hit him. '_Yugi…'_

"You've never thought of anyone but yourself have you? And don't say anymore about your father. He's not the only one you should be fighting so incessantly for. You have Constance and Yugi to think about, your people. Hell, how many of your people have died for this? For your _father?_ Look around us Severus!" Atemu gazed at the dead mangled bodies heaped across the vast battlefield. He made a sound of disgust.

"This is what your war has brought us. Where's the glory? Is this what satisfies you're vengeance? For one man you would let thousands of your own people die? Is that any way for an emperor to be?"

"What if my father had killed yours? Wouldn't you want some sort of revenge against my father?" Severus snapped back.

"No, because my father wouldn't want it that way." Atemu didn't even hesitate with his answer, "I'm not saying I wouldn't have a grudge, or have hateful feelings towards the man but I would never do what you are doing."

"I guess that's the difference between you and me." Severus said pushing Atemu's sword aside grabbed his sword and stood. Atemu let him watching him warily.

"I guess, so…you won't listen to anything I say?" Atemu asked

"I won't."

Atemu sighed,

"I see…then it can't be helped can it?"

Severus only smiled.

YUGIYUGIYUGIYUGI

Yugi paced across the room worriedly. The storm outside aggravated the boys so Penelope was rocking them both to sleep.

"Yugi, you need to calm down…you're starting to scare the boys again…"

"I can't calm down Penelope…what if…something happens?"

Penelope sighed,

"Even if something did, there would be nothing you could do."

"Penelope!"

"I'm sorry, would you rather I lie to you?"

Now it was Yugi's turn to sig, he leant on a pillar crossing his arms.

"I guess not, I just don't like sitting here, waiting for news if my father or lover has been killed."

Suddenly Yugi's eyes went wide,

"Yeah…I'll do that…" He mumbled under his breath he went over and kissed each of the boys in turn.

"I'll be back…" he promised

"Where are you going?" Penelope asked, a little frightened.

"Atemu is attacking outside the city gates…if I could just peak over the wall I could see what's happening…and I might see if both of them are ok…"

"Yugi…you could get hurt doing that. What if someone sees you?"

"I have too Penelope…or I won't be able to calm down…" He smiled at her and ran out the door before she could say any more. He was running around the corner when, "BAM!" he fell back and heard the other person squeak in surprise.

"Ow…hey are you o-" he stopped when he saw who it was,

"Albina…what are you doing up this late?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." She got up and hugged herself, "I can't sleep…the fact that their fighting outside the gates…is frightening to me."

"Well try to go back to sleep." He got up and walked past her.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She asked

"Out."

"Where?"

"Just out ok? Why do you care where I go?"

She huffed,

"I'm you're wife and mother of you're children dammit. I have a right to know where you're going especially at a time like this."

"Just going out for a quick walk ok?" he lied, "The war's got me all nervous too you know."

She narrowed her eyes not believing till a slow smile spread across her face,

"You're going to watch aren't you? To see if anything happens to you're _lover_."

"What if I am? Why does it concern you?" Yugi snapped

She said nothing but wrapper her arms around his arm.

"I'm going with you."

"Wha-? No! you're staying here. I can't have you tag along."

"I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it. Do you want me to tell the guards you're trying to go run back to your little hubbie?" She smiled when she saw him wince.

"Fine…but don't say I didn't warn you."

She grinned almost cutely, like a child who gets their way. She rubbed her face against his arm as they walked and he just sighed. Though, a part of him was curious as why she was acting like this…it wasn't like her normal self.

The crouched lower when they reached the wall and Yugi peaked over and saw the army a little ways off but still close enough to see.

"I can't really tell who's who…" Yugi complained standing up a bit more to see better.

YUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGI

"Sir! There's someone on the wall!" One of Atemu's men said to Jahi.

"A surprise attack maybe?" Jahi mumbled

As soon as he said it the one solider took off running before Jahi could stop him.

"Wait! I didn't say it was!!!" but the solider was too far to hear him.

YUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGI

"Who's that?" Yugi mumbled standing fully up and leaning forward a bit too see. A dark man was running toward the wall straying from the large army.

"Atemu?" he whispered hopefully.

Albina looked over as well, squinting too see. The man was close enough for her too see his pitch black hair, nothing like Atemu's. The man raised his bow-

"Yugi! That's not Atemu!" Albina screamed

The man fired and Yugi was frozen to the spot in fear. Something pushed him away and he went falling to the ground. He heard the arrow hit something soft and looked up to see Albina, her head thrown back her white dress spattered with blood. She almost fell off the back end of the wall but Yugi quickly reached up and took her hand pulling her back up.

"Albina…what the hell were you thinking!?"

She only smiled,

"I couldn't let you die."

"Why? What do you care if I die?"

She shook her head,

"I love those boys Yugi…but I'm not a good mother, I can't be a good mother. They need you more then me Yugi. Don't get me wrong Yugi, I'm as vain as they come but even I know how much of a spoiled, bitchy brat I can be…the boys don't need a mother like that."

Yugi stared in surprise at her words. He thought she didn't even want to have the boys…

"God I love those too…I really will miss them…" She let out a dry sob and after a minute of silence her eyes fluttered,

"I'm so tired…" She mumbled before closing her eyes. In only took a moment…and she was dead.

Yugi trembled and touched her face.

"Albina?" He shook her gently when she didn't move he laid her down and scooted as far away from her as he could. He had never seen a dead body before…the thought that she was dead made a terrible shudder ran through him. He glanced at his hands and screamed when he saw them glistening with Albina's blood. He wiped them on the ground hurriedly and curled into a ball. He wept into his arms whimpering Atemu's name.

SEVERUSSEVERUSSEVERUSSEVERUS

Atemu spat out some blood staring at Severus. The other man wiped off his arm that sported a fresh wound. They both we're in bad shape. They both had thrown down their swords and went after each other, with their fists. They screamed at each other like before, and didn't stop till they both we're coughing blood up. Now all they could do was stare at each other, panting, unable to will themselves to end it.

Severus groaned and picked up his sword,

"We got to stop putting this off…"

Atemu swallowed hard and picked up his sword as well.

"I don't want to kill you…and I don't want to die…" Atemu admitted

"I'm not giving you a choice, am I? One of us has to die." Severus rubbed his arm again.

"If I stay alive, I won't let you ever go near my son again. Or go near my grandchildren. So if you don't fight me, you'll lose anyway. At least if you fight me, you have a chance of surviving and getting him back…but I won't let that happen."

As if echoing his words, he raised his sword in front of him. Atemu laughed,

"Do you really think you could keep him from me? The only way you could do that is if you locked him away, and I know you wouldn't do that to him."

"If I have too I will. I won't let my son shame himself by sleeping with a man."

Atemu raised his sword as well anger replacing his fear,

"Just because we're both men, doesn't mean it's _shameful _for Yugi and I to be together. What's so wrong about your son loving me?"

"Everything. He's the prince you're the enemy, you're both men. There's everything wrong with it, it's disgusting."

Atemu let out a little growl stepping closer to Severus. The man smiled at Atemu taking a step towards him as well.

"Come on then…"

All at once they both ran at each other, swords raised high. When they hit, there was an equal pair of gasps and spurts of blood. They stared at each other for a moment before Severus coughed and fell to the ground, Atemu looked down and saw the sword impaled into his stomach. Severus let out a small cry of pain and tore the sword from his chest covering the wound with his hand. He laughed a bit and smiled,

"Haha…got ya." He laughed again, but it quickly turned into a cough. Atemu couldn't tear his eyes away from Severus even as the last breath left his body. Severus's men let out a yell at the sight of their dead leader.

Atemu got on his knee's and yanked out the sword impaling him, throwing it to the side. He went to touch Severus's face but his vision went black and he fell forward.

**Ahhhh****!!!! Did Atemu die!? How many deaths are in this chapter O.o I ****dunno****…review and maybe I'll tell ya -**


	22. We will be connected

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. :( **

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. **

**Warnings: M/M relationships. **

**A/N: About the last chapter Severus didn't mean "Got ya" like you prolly thought. you'll see. ****And you know you've been texting too much when even as you're writing a serious story you have urges to add smiley and angry faces. XD **** like so. **** Also, this is…a really long chapter…I tried to not drag it out…but somehow I must've got carried away. **

"Severus…Severus…I didn't want too…" Atemu sobbed in his sleep, Yugi clutched his hand trying to calm him.

"Big brother…"

"Shhh…Temy…please…wake up…" Yugi's voice was hoarse from crying.

When they had brought his fathers corpse in, he didn't know how to react. He didn't cry at first, he just stared at his father as they laid him out and his mother threw a fit, screaming at the men who brought him in. After she couldn't yell anymore she started to cry, and seeing her like that made him cry as well and he held onto her as she cried till she waved him away so she could mourn alone.

It was all too much, Albina had been carried out very much like his father, he had turned to Penelope for comfort then, and been crying with her for hours till a man named Jahi had come in and told him about Atemu. He had never run as fast as he did then, Jahi following after. They made it to the 'battlefield' finding two men hovering over Atemu's body.

"Atemu! Atemu!" he cried falling to his knees in front of Atemu's body. He touched Atemu's face running his fingers over the dips and curves.

"Atemu?" he murmured

"Prince…please step away from him…we got to get him home to be treated…"

"Take him back to my place. Our healers can take care of him."

"But he's-" Jahi started,

"My father is dead, he no longer has control…I was next in line. I say, he's safe with me. Now take him NOW." he growled loudly, at Jahi, making his point apparent.

Jahi jumped slightly. He ordered the men to do as Yugi wished. They picked Atemu's body up quickly following him and Jahi.

They spent two hours working on Atemu till they placed him in Yugi's bed to rest.

Now, Yugi wouldn't leave the pharaoh's side. He clutched pitifully to his hand glaring at anyone who came too close to them. He only trusted the healers he wouldn't let anyone else near him. He caressed the man's hand gently sometimes pressing a kiss to the pharaoh's palm.

"Severus…" Atemu sobbed again, his body shuddering.

Yugi hesitantly left Atemu's side to dip a rag into a cold water filled basin. The healers had left it there to cool off Atemu if his forehead got too warm, in case of a fever. Yugi wrung the rag out watching the drops fall back into the basin like little cold tears. He returned to Atemu's side dabbing his forehead softly, wiping away the collected sweat.

"I'm sorry…Yugi…I'm sorry…Don't hate me…" Two tears leaked from the pharaoh's eyes and Yugi leant over catching one with his fingertip.

"I would never hate you my pharaoh." He whispered pressing a soft kiss onto the pharaoh's lips.

The prince jumped when fingers threaded through his hair, pulling him closer. He was kissed harder before the hands loosened their grip and he moved back a bit staring into the pharaoh's dark eyes.

"Temy?"

"Hi…" Atemu rasped smiling a moment before his face scrunched up in pain.

"I'm sorry Yugi…" He covered his face in shame, "I didn't want to kill him…I shouldn't of…I took him away from you…like my father took away his. I-"

"Shhh…its ok Temy…I know you had too…it hurts terribly, but at least I still have you…I mean, if you both would've died…" Yugi chocked on the last word, quickly burying his face in Atemu's neck to hide the tears. Arms quickly found their place around him cradling him against the pharaoh.

"I'm ok Yugi…I think Severus purposely aimed away from any vital organs…heh…" He nuzzled the prince's hair. "I think he tricked me…he said such horrible things about us…making me so angry…he told me that he'd lock you away if it was to keep you from me. That our relationship was disgusting. I know he'd never do that to you…he loved you far too much…"

Yugi pulled back sitting on the side of the bed wiping his tears away,

"How was that tricking you?" He sniffled

"We both ran at each other, swords raised towards the others chest…but his sword ended up in my stomach. Why would he move his sword lower? He would've killed me if he'd kept his sword towards my chest. After he'd fallen he pulled the sword from his chest, laughed and smiled at me, saying 'got ya'. I thought he was referring to stabbing me…but, the look in his eye wasn't of satisfaction…more so of apology, sadness." Atemu sighed and rubbed his temple,

"Before he insulted me, he was being so kind, apologizing for everything. Even as I screamed my hatred at him. I even got him down once and could've killed him but I couldn't. He scolded me, saying if I didn't he wouldn't end the war, that it would be better if I would just kill him. I think in that moment he made a decision, that if I didn't have it in me to kill him, he would give me motive. Make me burn with anger…the thought of him locking you up because of me…I wasn't in my right mind to just realize no matter what he said, he would never do that to you. I wasn't thinking…he _wanted_ me to kill him…" Atemu started to weep at the last part quickly covering his face again.

"He didn't want to kill me…but I killed him…" Yugi pulled Atemu close, crying with him. Yugi, for the loss of his father, and Atemu for the guilt of killing his 'big brother'.

YUGIATEMUYUGIATEMUYUGIATEMUYUGIATEMUYUGIATEMU

"So Albina sacrificed her life to save you?"

"Yes…"

"For her sons?"

"Yes."

"She was a greater woman that I thought, and I'm deeply thankful to her…" He kissed the princes forehead. He moved lower to kiss Yugi's lips when a knock on the door stopped him. Yugi blushed and got up to answer the door. Penelope stood in the door way with Ata and Atsu.

"They miss their daddy." She smiled at Yugi, a tad sadly.

"Do they?" Yugi smiled brightly, to show her that he was ok. "Well, maybe you both should come see you're other daddy too."

He took them into his arms and went with Penelope at his side to place Ata and Atsu in the arms of Atemu. With Atemu in bed like he was, his chest bare looking more tired then any of them, Penelope had to laugh.

Atemu pouted,

"What's so funny? You're ruining this reunion."

She pressed her finger to her mouth to quiet her giggles,

"Its just…you look like a woman after giving childbirth in bed like that…just getting to hold her babies for the first time."

Atemu looked horrified. At the mental image Yugi began to giggle too uncontrollably.

"Atemu would be quite the mother."

Penelope smirked evilly then,

"You know…as the boys get older it'll be kinda confusing to call you both 'daddy' how about…the twins call him 'mommy'?"

Yugi started off into another set of giggles.

"WHAT! If anything _Yugi_ should be 'mommy' I'm the man in this relationship dammit!" Atemu cried insulted.

"But, the boys already know Yugi as Daddy. He was daddy first. So shut up and take it like a bitch."

"Yugi, please explain to her that I should be daddy! I'm top!"

"I don't see how that matters my love, and she is right. They already know me as daddy." He laughed again picturing Atemu as a 'mommy' type.

"THAT IS NOT FAIR!"

Penelope and Yugi just kept teasing him the rest of the morning. All the while, Yugi never stopped smiling.

YUGIATEMUYUGIATEMUYUGIATEMUYUGIATEMUYUGIATEMU

"You called for me Emperor?" Vespillo bowed to his brother.

Yugi's face erupted into a blush,

"Do not call me so brother. It is the very reason I asked you to come here from you're training."

"What is it you want from me big brother?" He stood up his eyes shinning a bit in tears. All of them, Vespillo Scipio, and Drusus, went off to train to be generals early in their life. It was decided that Yugi was the heir, and the rest would be the top generals of the army once they were old enough. They had barely any time to see their father. Vespillo was 15, Scipio 12 and little Drusus only 8.

"I know it's been hard…with father's passing…"

"You mean fathers murder." Vespillo grumbled.

"It wasn't murder…not in that sense"

"You only say so brother because you're fucking his killer." Vespillo hissed the last part.

"SILENCE!" Yugi barked, "If this is how you're going to act maybe I shouldn't offer you the position anyway."

"It's true though isn't it?"

"I love Atemu. Yes, he killed father but he didn't want too. You know nothing of him, so why don't you SHUT UP and LISTEN to me."

The anger in his voice quieted Vespillo.

"Now listen and listen well little brother. If you don't abuse your power, nor start yet another war with vengeance for our father…I wish…to give you the throne."

Vespillo's eyes got big, his mouth parted in surprise.

"W-What? The throne? _ME?_" He stuttered unable to make proper words come out, "Why would you give _me_ the throne? Why give it up? It's such a wonderful honor!"

"I do not wish for it. I just want to be with my sons and Atemu."

"So you're leaving?"

"I'll be back to visit you, Drusus, Scipio and mother." Yugi smiled, "Do you accept little brother? Will you abide by my wishes?"

"Yes, I will be a good emperor I swear brother!" Vespillo nodded eagerly at his brother.

"Good. I trust you Vespillo don't let me down." Yugi got off the throne going to his brother pulling him into a hug. Vespillo tensed up at the touch but hesitantly returned the embrace.

"Thank you Yugi."

"I should be the one thanking you." Yugi said nuzzling his brother's cheek. His brother blushed in embarrassment but didn't push Yugi away. After a few moments he left his brother to seek out his mother to tell her the news.

"You're leaving aren't you?" He had barely walked into the room and she just looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Yes. I've left Vespillo the throne. I plan to leave tomorrow morning…"

"Come here." Yugi obeyed sitting by his mother's side.

"Are you sure this is what will make you happy?"

"Of course…"

She smiled,

"Then I'm happy for you…"

"Are you going to be ok mother?"

She nodded even as a few stray tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'll be fine…I loved your father more than anything. It'll be hard without him, but I know he wouldn't want me to just sit around and cry all day."

"I'll come back often, to see you mother. I love you so much…I think only you and Penelope were the ones that supported me the fullest." He kissed his mothers cheek. "Thank you mother."

"You're welcome sweetie, and I'm holding you on that promise. I want to see my grandsons often."

"Alright mother."

She kissed his forehead rubbing his cheek with the back of her hand.

"My sweet baby…go now, you'll have to get ready for you're departure."

Yugi smiled and squeezed her hand gently before getting up to leave.

"I'll see you before I leave."

On his way back to Atemu Penelope came running at him, eyes blazing.

"Are you really leaving?" She demanded.

"Well…yes. I can't stay Penelope."

"So you're leaving me?"

"Penelope…I wouldn't leave you…that's why…if you wouldn't mind…you could come with us?" He blushed, "Too keep me company and help with the kids? Their going to need a woman in their life."

"Oh Yugi really?" Penelope's mood changed instantly, she clapped and jumped up and down eagerly. She hugged him tightly.

"Wait till I tell the boys!" She grabbed his wrist and hauled him back to where his rooms.

"I'm coming with you!" Penelope exclaimed as basically broke the door down.

Atemu made a sick face,

"You're not serious are you?"

"Their going to need a female role model in their lives." Yugi put in.

"Their BOYS! They don't need a woman."

Penelope pouted,

"So…you don't want me to go Atemu?" Her eyes filled with tears and she sniffled pitifully.

Atemu shook his head,

"No. That won't work one me. I'm immune."

Upon hearing this little detail Yugi smirked, before pouting also his large blue eyes turning watery.

"Pleeeeeeeeease Temy…you'll let her go won't you? For meeeeee?" Two big fat tears leaked from his eyes, running down his cheeks.

Atemu winced, looking from Yugi to Penelope.

"That's really not fair...I still don't think…"

"And this isn't fair either." There was clear smirk in Yugi's voice, he sat on Atemu's lap and kissed around his mouth. His tongue lapped just under Atemu's lip.

"It won't hurt to let her would it Temy?"

Atemu was watching Yugi with hungry eyes, and Penelope was an odd shade of scarlet trying to focus on anything but the two men.

Yugi ran his tongue over Atemu's bottom lip slowly,

"Sweetie?"

"Ok…ok she can come…but, you better be in my bed tonight." He stroked Yugi's thigh biting the prince's tongue.

"Mmmm…I can promise that." The started kissing and Penelope turned redder.

"As glad as I am for you to say that I can go, _please_ can you two get a room?"

Atemu only snickered,

"You'll have to live with it; if you live with us…I'm not very…modest." He emphasized this by dipping his hand between Yugi's legs and squeezed. Yugi let out a startled yelp squirming in Atemu's grasp.

"T-Temy! _Don't_!" Yugi protested trying to get away from Atemu's hand. "P-Penelope I'm sor-" He looked up and she wasn't even there anymore.

"P-Penelope?"

"…It seems she's run away…how convenient." He tossed Yugi onto his bed, immediately crawling on top of him.

"Shall we make use of this time?"

Yugi kissed him,

"Lets."

"My Prince!" Yugi jumped a foot when Hasani burst through the door, blushing when he saw the two in bed.

"Uh…"

"Is there something you need Hasani? As you can see, we're busy." Atemu sneered at Hasani, his jealousy coming back full force. Now that he knew that Hasani did have a thing for Yugi.

As soon as Yugi saw Hasani though, he wiggled out of Atemu's grip and ran to him, throwing his arms around the general.

"Hasani! Oh thank god!" He nuzzled the man's chest, not noticing the way Hasani tensed up when he did so.

"I'm so glad you're alive! Where were you all this time?"

Hasani blushed,

"I had to take care of a few things…"

Yugi hugged him again tightly.

"I'm just so thankful you're alive, after all you've done for me."

Hasani turned redder at the praise,

"You're my prince…of course I would do anything for you."

Atemu watched the two silently seething.

"Yugi, I'm _sure_ he doesn't _want_ you to be _hugging_ him so _tightly_ like _that_." He said this through clenched teeth; Hasani noticed his tone and glared back at the man.

"Oh! I'm sorry Hasani."

A quick smile was placed on Hasani's face the glare quickly taken off,

"It's quite all right my prince, I don't mind at all."

Atemu got out of the bed coming behind Yugi and pulling him to his chest.

"Did you come in here for a reason Hasani?" He kept Yugi close to him possessively, his eyes clearly saying '_mine'_.

"I wanted to make sure the prince was ok." Hasani replied, before looking down at Yugi.

"I hear you're leaving my prince…and that you gave away your throne to Vespillo."

Yugi nodded.

"That saddens me…you would've made a good Emperor." He quickly added the last part.

"I'm coming back ever so often to check up on things, you'll watch over Vespillo won't you Hasani?"

"Of course my prince."

"Good, I know I can trust you. You've been so helpful throughout everything, I'm glad to have met you."

"And I you." Hasani took Yugi's hand and bent down to kiss it, smirking up at Atemu when he pulled away.

Atemu's body was tensed up the look he gave Hasani, deadly. Yugi stared at his hand in amazement.

"I shall leave you two now. Come back and visit me often, Yugi."

Yugi smiled brightly,

"You didn't call me prince…"

Hasani just smiled at Yugi before winking slyly at Atemu and leaving.

"If you come down here…I'm coming with you." Atemu said still glaring at the spot Hasani used to be.

"Ok…hey Temy?"

"Hm?" Atemu lead Yugi back to the bed, lying down with him. Instead of continuing what they had started Atemu was content to just pull Yugi against him, cuddling.

"Won't your people find it weird if I'm always with you?"

"That won't be a problem, because they'll already have their answer."

"How so?"

Atemu sat partially up, resting his weight on his forearm. His other hand idly caressed the prince's cheek.

"We will be connected."

"Connected...Atemu how?" Yugi closed his eyes in content, as the hand continued its soothing strokes.

"I love you Yugi. I want you to be mine, entirely. I want everyone to know that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Are you asking?-" Yugi's heart thumped loudly in his chest.

"Yes, Will you marry me my love?"

**Eeeeeeeeeeeep! Long ass chappy…O.o sry for that. I bet no one saw that coming!...or maybe you did. Hm, either it was painfully obvious…or just…out of the blue…The next chappy shall be the last one I'm afraid…TT What shall I do with my spare time?**


	23. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. :( **

**Story: Amidst a war, between Egypt and Rome. Atemu never imagined he'd fall in love. But he fell, and fell fast for none other then the Emperor of Rome's blue eyed beauty of a son. **

**Warnings: M/M relationships. Light hint of twincest…LIGHT. (ok well maybe not "too" light.) **

**A/N: Uuuuuh Yeah I've been gone for sooooooooo long…been busy moving…and new boyfriend XD. Oh and lots and lots of new artwork. Lol Well Another thing I've changed what I originally wanted to do for the end. It was suppose to be the wedding but then again I really didn't want another one. So I thought YEAaaaaaaaaaaaa an Epilogue! Ok this is 16 years after the end of the war and out adorable Ata and Atsu are both 16 and its on their birthday XD **

**Epilogue **

**16 Years Later**

"Temy…"

"Yes love?"

"What…what are we going to do about…well…you know…"

"…what?"

"The twins! I-I've been noticing…"

"Oh no…you're not gonna go on and on about your 'theory' again are you? They're twin brothers for gods sake of course they're going to be closer then most brothers!"

"Yes…I know but…that's ok for when their little, they're sixteen already Temy! _Sixteen_ and still holding hands!"

"It's just a phase…"

Yugi rolled over in bed and straddled the pharaoh. He was thirty four already but still had that boyish look to him.

"Stop calling it a phase. My love, my husband…of…well fifteen years is it?"

"Fifteen and nine months."

"…oh yeah…" Yugi sighed, "I really think we have a problem…p-people are gonna talk you know? It's just a bit…odd…"

"And the kingdom didn't find it odd that I had a husband?" Atemu reached up and stroked his husbands cheek. Yugi bit his lip at that.

"Well yes…I'm just worried! W-w-what if people…make fun of them…or other stuff…"

"So what? Anyone that would tease my boys will have to answer to me." Atemu ran his fingers lightly over Yugi's lips with a sigh. His husband worried so much about their boys. Yes, Atemu had to admit that some things they did just didn't really…appear to be innocent, and they _were_ getting older. They had always done everything together. Most of the time they'd speak at the same time, or right in sync one after the other.

_Flashback_

_"Daddy, do we have to bed so soon?" Ata and Atsu said at once staring pleadingly at Yugi. _

_"Of course, you have lessons with Penelope tomorrow. You must get up bright and early." He kissed them both on their forehead. _

_"Moooooooooommmmmmmmmy. Tell Daddy we don't have to go to bed!" Ata sat up in the bed, nine years old and as big a pain as ever. _

_"You heard your father. Go to sleep." Atemu sighed and patted Ata on the head. He still disliked being called "Mommy" and when in public it was plain embarrassing. _

_Ata seemed to relent sighing dramatically and falling back onto the bed. As soon as he did Atsu snuggled up to him and their hands automatically intertwined. Yugi and Atemu stayed until they heard Atsu's soft deep breathes followed almost predictably not even a minute later by Ata's. _

_The couple left the two boys in peace, Yugi's arm interlocked with Atemu's. _

_"Temy?" _

_"Yes love?"_

_"I think it might be time for the boys to get their own rooms. Or, at least sleep in separate beds."_

_"Why? They're only nine." Atemu raised an eyebrow at his husband._

_"They should've had their own beds almost three years ago." _

_"If you insist…what my queen wants, he gets." _

_"Nooooooooooo!!" Atsu clawed at the sheets bawling his eyes out. Atemu tugged on the boys legs. _

_"Come on Atsu! It's one night just try to sleep in your own bed!" _

_"NO! I wanna sleep with brother! Ata! ATA!" Atsu held on by one hand holding out his other for Ata. Ata grabbed it and yanked his brother back._

_"You're gonna hurt him! He doesn't wanna! He doesn't wanna!" Ata shouted at Atemu, tugging at Atsu a lot harder then Atemu._

_"Owie! Owie!" Atsu cried his cheeks dripping tears. Ata's eyes widened and he dropped his brothers hand, quickly starting to scream,_

_"No! No don't hurt my Atsu…let go please mommy…please." Ata sniffed and started to cry too, which for Ata was a rare thing. Atemu let Atsu go with a small sigh. The boy immediately stopped wailing and launched himself at his brother. Ata wrapped Atsu up in his arms trying to soothe his little brother. _

_"Boys…you're getting too old to be sleeping in the same bed…please for Daddy?" Yugi pleaded, who had been watching from the door. It hurt him to see his boys so distraught…but all siblings had to go through it didn't they?_

_"No." Atsu said back, all Ata did was glare up at his father. Atemu gave another big sigh…he seemed to be doing that often these days._

_"Love…I don't think it's gonna help any tonight. We can always try some other time couldn't we?"_

_"I…I suppose…" Yugi sighed too. _

_The boys erupted into smiles and snuggled back in bed tomorrow, their hands intertwining as usual. It was rare to see the two with separated hands…_

-End flashback-

All these little things added up…at least in Yugi's book. He'd catch the two by the bathing pool washing each others hair touching each other so gently…lovingly…it seemed way too intimate. True, it wasn't rare for boys to bathe each other in these times…most of the boys bathed in the Nile together. Or sometimes he'd find them asleep together in bed, still in that same position as children. He had thought he'd gotten them into separate beds…but it seemed Atsu snuck back many times. Their shared expressions of _knowing_, their interlocked hands, the way they interacted…everything just seemed…so…unusual.

'_Kinda like your own relationship with Atemu?' _

Yugi blushed and scoffed at himself, murmuring,

"We aren't related…"

"Who isn't related?" Atemu stepped into the room his hand going out to cup Yugi's cheek. Yugi turned his head to kiss the palm of his beloved's hand.

"No one love, I was just thinking aloud."

"Give it back!! Come on Anastasia!"A young girl burst into the room followed by Atsu, the girl was giggling like mad holding up a papyrus. They ran circles around the pharaoh and Yugi. Atemu reached down and plucked the papyrus from the girl.

"Hey!" She glared up at the Pharaoh pouting out her child lips.

"What is this?"

Atsu stopped in front of Atemu and his face burned red,

"U-um…it's mine…it's nothing really please Mother, may I have it back?"

Atemu's eyebrow twitched,

"Must you call me mother?"

Atsu titled his head to the side,

"What else am I to call you?"

"He's got you there." Yugi chipped in.

"You started that whole mess so I would like you to keep it quiet."

Atsu smiled,

"Ah well I see your busy so I'm just gonna-" He reached for the papyrus. Atemu quickly pulled his hand out of reach.

"Ah-ah-ah." Atemu tisked, "Tell me what it is."

"It's a picture!" Anastasia threw in.

"Shut it Ana!" Atsu hissed at the younger girl.

"A picture? Of what?"

"Ata!" Anastasia answered again.

"I SAID SHUT IT!!" Atsu launched himself at the fourteen year old girl, who shrieked and started to run around the pharaoh and Yugi again.

"Ata?" Yugi murmured and reached for the drawing.

Atsu stopped chasing Anastasia and quickly snatched at the paper.

"D-d-d-don't look at it!" Atsu missed and Yugi got it instead. He opened it up and his face flushed,

"Atsu…" The picture was different from most artwork in Egypt it almost looked like sculptures Yugi had seen in Rome. Except flat of course. It was amazing…it was Ata lying alone asleep in bed his hand curled as if holding someone's hand. It seemed the boys did it even apart. Ata's face was done with so much detail it looked like he'd trapped the boy in the papyrus. He looked…angelic.

"It's…beautiful."

"I know! I wanted to show it to Ata! But when I took it, Atsu turned a funny red color and started shouting at me." Anastasia beamed at Yugi.

Atemu took a look from behind Yugi,

"It's so life like. Atsu…you have real talent."

"Eh yeah well thanks I'm just gonna take it back now!" He snatched it and ran out the room.

"Hehe, he's so cute when he's shy." Anastasia giggled like mad and followed him out of the room.

"That picture was amazing! You had some fine boys my love."

"Yes…amazing…" Yugi worried look contradicted his words.

"What's the matter?" Atemu asked, becoming worried.

Yugi just shook his head,

"I don't know…I just don't know."

ATSUATAATSUATAATSUATAATSUATAATSUATAATSUATAATSU

"What was Ana rambling on about?" Ata was lying in bed waiting for Atsu to join him.

"I-I don't know…probably something about…um…the Nile yes, the Nile." Atsu said brushing his hair. He couldn't look at Ata right now. If he knew that he drew that picture…he didn't know what Ata would do! Call him a freak maybe…Atsu sighed.

"Oooooor she still has a crush on you. Oooh!" Ata sat up and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"W-what are you talking about? That was years ago."

"…Well…what if she does?" Ata said, his voice suddenly getting quieter.

"What do you mean?" Atsu finally turned to face his brother.

"What if she does? You know…like you? Do you…like _her_?" Ata stared up at his brother, his expression was serious and somewhat…distressed.

"I…I don't know…she's kinda cute in a annoying I want to rip her throat out kinda way. I wouldn't call it me _liking_ her."

"Hm." Ata's expression relaxed and he flopped back down. "Good, she's not good enough for you anyway."

"Heh…and who exactly is 'good' enough for me?"

Ata only smirked at that.

"Besides, she's Aunt Penelope's daughter…We've known her forever it would be like liking a sister." He laughed at that, even as he winced internally. _Not better then with your 'twin' brother…_

Ata got out of bed at that and quickly when to the balcony without a word.

"Ata?" Atsu quickly dropped his brush and went to his brother's side.

"Ata…are…you ok?"

"I'm…fine." Ata sighed and got on his knees resting on the balcony ledge.

"No your not."

"How would you know?" Ata glared up at Atsu.

Atsu let a fond smile shine on his face,

"I'm your twin brother. Of course I know…" he got down on his knees as well and grabbed onto Ata's shoulder, pulling Ata towards him.

"You can tell me anything you know that don't you? We've always told each other everything." Atsu hugged his brother tightly.

"Some things are better left unsaid…"Ata whispered back his hands clenching onto Atsu's shirt. Atsu only nodded knowing not to push him and buried his face in Ata's hair.

'_If only you knew…'_

Atemu sat in the garden watching his son's from below,

"Boys…your walking into dangerous territories…I only wish you the best." He thought of Yugi and sighed,

"Your father means well. I fear though, his protectiveness of you two will backfire."

He watched the boys get up, watched their fingers intertwine as they walked back to bed. Atemu smiled sadly,

" A start of another impossible love story…"

End…or is it?

_Wow! I love this ending…I love stories that don't end but only hint to another beginning. If you guys are lucky I'll write a sequel! (and it won't only be about the twins! Another character might intervene with a certain couples blissful marriage MUHAHAHA) But it all depends on the revieeeeeeeeews I get. Hehehe –review hungry-_


End file.
